In the Raspberry Thickets
by Avy Nikiforov
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto divonis memiliki umur pendek dan tidak akan menjadi Hokage. Angst. Semi canon. SasuNaru. Slow Burn.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Rated T**

 **Semi AU, Angst**

 **Warning: OOC. Plot rushed. Mainstream. Bad descriptions. Newbie.**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi ninja lagi. Maafkan aku, Naruto."

"…"

"Naruto…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk jadi Hokage."

"Naruto… kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baa-chan."

"Maafkan aku… Seandainya saja masih ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu—"

"Sudahlah, Baa-chan. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

.

.

Meskipun berkata begitu, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto berteriak.

.

 **-In the Raspberry Thickets-**

.

Naruto berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya, duduk dengan kepala tertunduk lemah. Tangannya lunglai, disampirkan di atas pangkuan. Sekujur kaki tertutup selimut putih berbau samar obat-obatan.

Tsunade berdiri di sudut ruangan, bersama dengan Shizune, Sakura dan Kakashi yang membayanginya dari belakang. Tubuh mereka tegang, dengan wajah yang tak menyiratkan perasaan bahagia sedikit pun.

Sakura terisak, wajahnya memerah.

"Naruto…" bisiknya, suara gadis berambut pink itu pecah. "Maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kau jadi—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Aku ini kuat, aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja." Naruto tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan. Tapi sayangnya senyum itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh matanya.

Air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir. Ia semakin terisak, membuat Naruto merasa buruk.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyelamatkanku. Seharusnya kau membiarkanku saja…"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan teman-temanku, Sakura-chan. Kau dalam bahaya, dan sudah seharusnya aku menyelamatkanmu."

"Tapi sekarang kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berapa kali lagi aku harus bilang pada kalian. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mereka semua diam, termasuk Sakura yang mencoba meredam isakannya. Suasana begitu tegang, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

Tsunade maju ke depan. Langkahnya terukur dan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Kerutan sedih di antara kedua matanya tampak jelas. Bibir merahnya melengkung turun tak membentuk senyuman sama sekali. Ia berhenti, lalu menarik tempat duduk kecil di samping ranjang Naruto untuk diduduki. Tangan dingin Naruto ia raih untuk digenggam lembut.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Naruto. Kau sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja," desis Tsunade marah. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran cemas di suaranya.

"Baa-chan…"

"Kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Kau tahu itu…" Suaranya menghilang.

Wajah Naruto berubah. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tahu…"

Tatapan Tsunade beralih ke tangan Naruto, memandangi bercak-bercak kebiruan yang terlihat jelas sekali di atas permukaan kulit Naruto. Tubuh Naruto dipenuhi bercak biru. Bukan hanya lengannya, tapi sekujur tubuhnya. Lengan, kaki, perut, bahkan wajahnya tampak ternoda oleh bercak yang tak hanya tampak begitu mengganggu, namun juga menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Wajah Naruto pucat, lebih pucat dibandingkan saat Naruto menghabiskan berhari-hari tanpa makan saat menjalankan suatu misi dulu. Bibirnya memutih, pecah-pecah dan kasar. Tatapannya nanar, memandang antara kenyataan dan pikirannya sendiri. Tubuh yang biasanya energik itu kini seperti tubuh seorang pesakitan. Pesakitan yang parah.

Genggaman tangan Tsunade bertambah erat, menuntut perhatian Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah," janji Tsunade. Mata kecokelatannya tampak berapi-api meskipun kesedihan masih belum padam di sana. "Aku akan mencari jalan keluar, seberapa pun susahnya itu. Akan kucari obat penawar. Jika perlu, aku akan datang ke desa kabut untuk menyelidiki ini semua. Kau tidak akan mati, kau tidak akan kuizinkan mati semudah ini. Aku janji akan mencari jalan keluarnya…"

Bibir Tsunade bergetar, dan matanya mulai basah.

"Kau hanya perlu di sini, hanya perlu bertahan hidup dan mematuhi semua perintahku. Kau hanya perlu bertahan hidup… Kuatkan dirimu, jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menyerah pada hal remeh seperti ini… Aku tahu kau itu kuat… Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak pernah menyerah…"

Kedua mata biru Naruto terpaku pada dua buah _orbs_ cokelat milik Tsunade, ikut terhanyut ke dalam jiwanya. Ikut merasakan betapa kacaunya ia sekarang.

"Baa-chan…"

"Berjanjilah padaku!" desak Tsunade. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Naruto dengan erat. Tatapannya mengeras.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "…Aku berjanji."

Dan di belakang sana, suara isakan Sakura kembali terdengar keras.

Suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan jam dinding, desiran udara malam yang menggesek kaca jendela rumah sakit, dan isakan tangis Sakura yang begitu menyayat hati. Merasa bersalah dan tak berguna, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang ini. Ia merasa tak berguna. Tak mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri dan malah membuat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini… Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Embusan napas mereka terdengar jelas, disaputi keheningan yang begitu kental di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan apa pun, tidak ada yang berani memecah kesunyian. Terlalu sunyi hingga terasa sedikit menyesakkan.

Shizune melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu dan melangkah maju. "Tsunade-sama," ujarnya mengingatkan.

Seolah terseret kembali ke kenyataan, Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah Shizune yang saat ini berada di belakangnya. Shizune mengangguk padanya.

Sambil bangkit berdiri, Tsunade melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi," ujarnya, penuh beban. "Ada yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk lemah, tapi tak mengucapkan apa pun.

Sebelum Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan, ia mengusap kepala Naruto, mengacak-acak rambut pirang bocah itu dengan lembut. Wajahnya terpatri sebuah senyum sedih yang menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

"Jangan khawatir. Banyak yang akan menjagamu di sini," janjinya. Sebelum akhirnya melenggang keluar bersama Shizune yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Pintu ruangan tertutup nyaris tanpa bunyi deritan sama sekali. Dan begitu suara Tsunade dan Shizune tak terdengar lagi di lorong, Sakura langsung melompat ke arahnya, memeluk lehernya dengan wajah basah penuh air mata.

"Naruto…" tangisnya, air mata deras mengalir di wajahnya yang masih merah. Tangannya erat di leher bocah pirang itu.

Mata Naruto melebar, sebelum akhirnya ikut meredup. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura hanya dengan satu lengannya melingkar di punggung gadis itu (terlalu lemah untuk bisa menggerakkan kedua lengannya sekaligus). Dan dengan lambat ia mengusap punggung Sakura, berusaha menenangkan.

"Sakura-chan…" bisik Naruto, teredam rambut pink gadis itu.

Tangis Sakura bertambah kencang. "Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Kumohon maafkan aku…"

"Jangan menangis… Aku tidak apa-apa…" Naruto tersenyum pedih.

.

Kakashi masih berdiri di sudut ruangan. Matanya memerhatikan kedua muridnya yang sedang tenggelam dalam tangis. Sakura dengan wajahnya yang merah dan basah, dan Naruto yang berusaha menenangkannya dengan senyum pedih yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan itu…

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Naruto bisa berada di sini. Kenapa kondisi Naruto bisa seburuk ini. Dan kenapa umur Naruto tiba-tiba bisa memendek drastis seperti ini. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah ia dipanggil untuk datang ke rumah sakit, dan begitu ia sampai, ia sudah disambut oleh beberapa wajah yang ia kenal sedang menangis sedih, beserta Naruto yang berada dalam penanganan darurat.

Tidak ada yang menceritakan apa pun padanya. Tidak ada yang menjelaskan bagaimana Naruto bisa berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Terlalu sibuk merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi penyebab Naruto seperti ini. Dan Tsunade beserta ninja medis lainnya juga tidak memberi jawaban yang memuaskan… Mereka seperti bungkam, enggan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seakan hanya dirinyalah yang tidak berhak tahu.

Ia memandang murid kesayangannya itu, memerhatikan punggung tangannya yang terpasang jarum infus. Cairan infus yang menggantung di samping ranjangnya tampak pekat dan kental, menetes perlahan. Di beberapa bagian lain tubuhnya tertancap beberapa alat medis lain yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, sehingga membuat setiap pergerakan tubuhnya melibatkan banyak kabel dan slang… Mesin-mesin aneh dan asing di samping ranjangnya terus-terusan membunyikan suara yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya…

Kakashi memandangi Naruto dengan sedih. Muridnya yang biasanya selalu berisik dan penuh senyum itu kini bahkan tidak mampu menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya dengan bebas. Tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak biru yang mirip memar, namun lebih parah. Wajahnya begitu pucat bagai mayat, dengan senyum lemah di bibirnya yang kering dan memutih.

Ia tidak tega melihatnya, melihat Naruto yang itu tiba-tiba terbaring tak berdaya di sini, mendapatkan perawatan yang benar-benar serius, dengan berbagai alat asing yang ditancapkan ke tubuhnya untuk menyangga hidupnya…

Naruto ia selama ini ia kenal tidak pernah seperti ini.

.

 _ooOoo_  
 _In the Raspberry Thickets_

.

Kakashi berjalan dengan langkah lambat. Kakinya mengarah ke ruangan Hokage yang berada di ujung lorong di lantai ini. Berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan Shizune yang ia temui di lantai bawah tadi, Tsunade-sama telah menyelesaikan urusannya dan kini sedang berada di ruangannya. Dan kali ini, Kakashi berniat ingin menemui Hokage itu untuk meminta penjelasan karena sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto padanya.

Jounin ini mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan, menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang ada di dalam. Setelah terdengar suara Tsunade yang mempersilakan masuk, Kakashi membuka pintu berwarna cokelat itu dengan lambat, nyaris tanpa suara deritan, dan masuk ke dalam.

Dan di ruangan itu, ia bisa melihat Tsunade yang kelihatan sedang banyak sekali pikiran. Wajahnya tertekuk tak membentuk senyuman apa pun, dan kedua tangannya ia buat tumpuan untuk menopang kepalanya yang serasa memberat.

Kepala Tsunade terangkat sedikit sewaktu menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Kakashi? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada kecil dan lelah.

Kakashi berdiri di hadapannya, ekspresinya serius. "Aku ingin bertanya apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu?"

Alis Tsunade berkerut. "Tidak ada yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya. Sedikit terkejut.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Sakura tidak menjawab saat aku bertanya padanya, dan ninja medis juga tidak berani memberi penjelasan," jawabnya muram. "Dan sekarang aku ingin menanyakannya langsung pada Anda, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade terlihat ragu-ragu. Dalam benaknya, ia tidak yakin apakah ini keputusan yang benar jika membiarkan Kakashi tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi Kakashi adalah jounin yang membina Naruto. Dan ia juga berhak tahu yang sebenarnya. Selain itu, Kakashi juga selalu bisa dipercaya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan padamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ucap Tsunade, nadanya serius dan dingin. "Semuanya."

Kakashi berdiri diam, bersiap mendengarkan. Ia tahu ini tidak akan menjadi hal yang bagus, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus tahu.

Tsunade menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Ekspresinya menerawang.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, aku mengirim Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato untuk sebuah misi rank B ke desa Kabut."

.

 _ooOoo_  
 _In the Raspberry Thickets_

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

 _Naruto beserta anggota tim 7 lainnya; Sakura, Sai, dan Kapten Yamato, sedang berada dalam sebuah misi yang bertempat di desa Kabut di Negara Air._

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu, gulungan jutsu rahasia milik Konoha telah dicuri. Dan berdasarkan saksi mata yang masih hidup, orang yang mencurinya adalah ninja Kirigakure yang menyamar menjadi shinobi dari Konoha. Penjagaan yang ketat pada ruangan rahasia itu berhasil dibobol oleh satu orang saja, sehingga bisa dipastikan bahwa ninja itu sangatlah kuat._

 _Berdasarkan data yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh divisi penyelidikan Konohagukure, nama ninja penyusup itu adalah Majime Reishou. Posisinya di Konoha adalah seorang ninja chuunin meskipun kemampuannya sudah menyamai jounin pada umumnya. Pada dini hari, ia mencuri gulungan itu setelah membunuh delapan shinobi yang sedang bertugas jaga saat itu. Empat gulungan jutsu berhasil diambilnya, dan semua jutsu itu adalah jutsu terlarang yang sangat rahasia; yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain kecuali dalam kondisi tertentu. Dan jika jutsu itu sampai dipraktikkan, tentu saja akan membuat banyak sekali kekacauan bahkan berpotensi membuat perang pecah antara berbagai pihak._

 _Dan tugas untuk tim 7 adalah menyelidiki perkara pencurian itu sekaligus membawa pulang keempat gulungan jutsu itu kembali ke Konoha—secara diam-diam._

 _Sudah dua hari lamanya mereka berempat memata-matai pria bernama Majime Reishou itu. Berkat sketsa wajah yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama, mereka bisa menemukan orang itu dengan cukup mudah. Ternyata posisi Reishou di Kirigakure lumayan tinggi, dan ia juga lihai sekali dalam melakukan penyamaran. Selain itu, pria itu juga memiliki ninjutsu yang luar biasa yang bahkan bisa membuat tim 7 kelimpungan jika berhadapan dalam sebuah pertarungan. Tak heran lagi, strategi diam-diam ini sangat penting untuk diterapkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus berusaha menghindari terjadi pertarungan._

 _Malam ini, tim 7 kembali bergerak, mengawasi pergerakan Reishou. Pria itu akan menyerahkan keempat gulungan jutsu itu kepada Mizukage sehingga mau tidak mau mereka berempat harus mengakhiri misi pengintaian dan mulai bergerak cepat. Jika sampai jatuh ke tangan Mizukage, maka persoalan akan jadi lain lagi. Apalagi jika mereka sampai ketahuan. Misi akan berubah menjadi rank S dan nyawa mereka yang pasti akan jadi taruhannya._

 _Mereka berempat mengintai dari balik rimbunnya pohon, mengawasi dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Bisa terlihat dari jendela kantor Mizukage bahwa si Reishou sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Mizukage. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Reishou menyerahkan sebuah kotak kayu yang dipastikan berisi keempat gulungan jutsu rahasia itu. Mizukage menerimanya dengan senyuman, kemudian memanggil salah satu pengawalnya untuk meletakkan kotak itu di suatu tempat._

 _Salah satu pengawal yang berbadan paling besar langsung menjalankan perintah yang diberikan. Ia membawa kotak itu untuk diamankan ke tempat rahasia. Naruto dan ketiga rekannya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik pengawal itu dengan seksama, memerhatikan ke mana pria itu pergi._

 _Pria itu menuju ke salah satu bangunan kecil jauh di belakang gedung Mizukage. Di bagian pintunya, ada jutsu penyegel yang melindungi keseluruhan bangunan. Tapi beruntung sekali itu bukanlah jutsu segel yang rumit. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Sai dan Yamato bisa melepas jutsu itu dengan mudah. Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya masuk dan mengambil kotak itu tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain._

 _Yamato memutuskan untuk membagi kelompok menjadi dua; dirinya bersama dengan Sai, dan Naruto dengan Sakura. Sai dan Yamato bertugas untuk mengambil kotak berisi gulungan jutsu itu karena yang bisa membuka segel itu adalah mereka, sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto bertugas untuk mengawasi dari luar. Mereka berdua harus memastikan tidak ada saksi yang melihat._

 _Setelah dilihat dari kejauhan si pengawal sudah meninggalkan bangunan itu, mereka berempat berpisah. Yamato dan Sai langsung menuju ke arah samping kanan bangunan, memerhatikan dengan saksama setiap pergerakannya agar tidak menimbulkan terlalu banyak bunyi. Sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto tetap di tempat. Mengawasi sekeliling sekaligus bersiap untuk melakukan serangan diam-diam jika diperlukan._

 _Aneh sekali. Untuk sebuah bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang-barang rahasia, sama sekali tidak ada siapa pun yang mengawalnya. Dan meskipun hari sudah semakin larut, seharusnya pengawasan semakin diperketat. Tapi tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Sepi, dan lengang._

 _Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sakura memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk turun dari pohon. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berpencar untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tempat ini terlalu aneh. Bahkan di daerah pusat ini ada banyak sekali pepohonan sehingga lebih mirip hutan. Selain itu, bangunan Mizukage ini juga terletak berjauhan dengan daerah pemukiman warga._

 _Naruto memutuskan berjalan ke arah utara, mengitari bangunan tempat Yamato dan Sai tuju. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan ke sisi lain, menyelidiki daerah sekitar. Jauh ke dalam pelosok hutan._

 _Bulan sabit menggantung miring di ujung langit, membuat malam musim gugur yang dingin ini menjadi semakin dingin. Terlalu gelap, tidak ada cahaya bulan yang menimpa daerah ini. Langkah kaki Sakura terseret-seret, seakan tersihir. Ada satu tempat jauh di dalam hutan yang bersinar, yang membuat pikirannya hanya tertuju ke satu titik. Satu titik paling terang di antara rimbunan pepohonan yang menghalau masuknya cahaya hangat dari luar sana…_

 _Tapi tempat itu kelihatan begitu hangat, begitu tenang, begitu damai. Seakan-akan Sakura bisa menemukan kedamaian yang sejati jika ia berada di sana…_

 _Ini genjutsu, ia tahu itu. Seperti hipnotis. Kakinya terus-terusan memaksa untuk menuju ke sana, tepat di atas batu besar yang berada di tengah hutan. Tepat di mana sinar hangat itu berpusat._

 _Sakura tidak berdaya dalam genjutsu ini. Biasanya ia dengan mudah bisa mematahkan nyaris semua jenis genjutsu, tapi kali ini sangat kuat. Pikirannya tak bisa terhalau. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah berharap ada salah satu rekannya yang menolongnya, yang mampu melepaskan genjutsu ini dari dirinya…_

 _Tapi Naruto sudah berada di sisi lain. Beserta juga Kapten Yamato dan Sai. Mereka berada di tempat yang terang… sedangkan di sini sangat gelap._

 _Kakinya menapak di atas batu, membuatnya langsung diterangi oleh cahaya yang berpendar-pendar. Tapi begitu kedua kakinya menapak di atas permukaan batu itu, bongkahan batu hitam itu langsung lenyap. Berganti dengan kubangan lumpur pekat yang ditumbuhi oleh sulur-sulur belukar yang bergerak menjerat tubuhnya. Sulur-sulur penuh duri itu mencengkeram berbagai anggota tubuhnya, tangan, kaki, leher… hingga Sakura tercekik, kehabisan napas. Namun dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia bisa mengoyak sulur yang menjerat lehernya._

 _Tapi lumpur itu menenggelamkannya. Seperti lumpur isap. Tubuhnya perlahan tersedot ke dalam kubangan penuh chakra itu. Tiba-tiba di bawahnya, tanah seperti ambles. Lubang lingkaran penuh lumpur langsung terbentuk dan Sakura langsung tercebur ke atas lubang itu, muncul semacam selubung dari chakra yang sangat kuat seperti kaca yang tidak bisa ditembus dengan mudah, bahkan oleh tendangan kuat yang dilancarkan oleh kaki Sakura. Sulur-sulur itu kemudian menyemburkan gas beracun, membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus menahan napasnya agar gas itu tidak terhirup. Gas itu sangat beracun. Terbukti dengan mata Sakura yang langsung memanas pedih begitu tersentuh gas._

 _Sakura meronta dan terus meronta. Memberontak dan terus memberontak. Napasnya semakin habis, ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia terlanjur menghirup gas itu. Napasnya langsung tercekik. Dan dengan sisa napasnya yang tersisa, ia berteriak!_

 _Tapi tidak ada yang datang. Membuat Sakura mengira bahwa ini adalah akhir baginya._

" _Sakura-chan!"_

 _Suara Naruto terdengar samar-samar karena terhalang selubung chakra. Mata Sakura yang sempat menutup kini langsung terbuka lebar. Naruto berdiri di atas tanah, menatap horror pada lubang di bawahnya. Di tempat Sakura sedang sekarat._

 _Naruto mencoba menendang selubung itu kuat-kuat, tapi tetap tidak berdampak apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya ia membuat Rasengan atas bantuan satu bunshinnya. Ia melancarkan Rasengan-nya itu ke selubung dan bisa membuat satu retakan di permukaannya. Retakan itu luruh berubah menjadi celah sehingga Naruto bisa memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lubang untuk menarik keluar tubuh Sakura._

 _Tapi begitu ia menarik tangan Sakura, sulur itu langsung mengeratkan jeratannya, menarik kembali Sakura ke dalam kubangan lumpur itu._

 _Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah. Ia menarik tubuh Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga, bahkan hingga membuat otot-otot tangannya mencuat. Sulur itu akhirnya bisa terlepas dari tubuh Sakura sehingga gadis itu bisa dikeluarkan dari tempat itu. Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena masih terpengaruh oleh gas beracun yang sempat ia hirup tadi. Tubuhnya langsung melemah seketika._

 _Tapi tepat setelah tubuh Sakura mendarat di atas tanah yang aman, Naruto tergelincir. Kakinya terjerat oleh sulur belukar yang menjalar keluar sehingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembap ke dalam lubang penuh lumpur itu. Selubung yang sebelumnya retak itu kembali seperti semula. Tanpa celah. Bahkan kini dua kali lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Naruto terjebak di dalam lubang itu, sekujur tubuh terjerat oleh sulur berduri yang kembali mengeluarkan gas beracun yang lebih pekat, lebih mematikan._

" _Naruto!" Suara teriakan Sakura terhalang oleh pekatnya hutan. Ia dengan tangan lemahnya berusaha memukul-mukul selubung itu agar Naruto bisa keluar. Tapi sia-sia saja. Itu hanya membuat tenaga Sakura semakin terkuras. Tubuhnya makin lemas, dan kesadarannya berangsur-angsur mulai lenyap. Di bawah sana, Naruto masih berteriak-teriak memberontak. Tapi tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gas itu semakin pekat dan semakin terhirup oleh Naruto._

 _Sakura tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Efek gas itu merenggut pikirannya sehingga membuatnya jatuh pingsan._

 _._

 _Sakura terbangun oleh teriakan Kapten Yamato yang begitu mendesak. Dan begitu kesadaran Sakura sudah pulih, ia bisa melihat Kapten Yamato dan Sai sudah berada di dekatnya, beserta kotak tempat gulungan jutsu rahasia itu berada._

 _Dan seketika pikiran Sakura langsung menuju ke Naruto, ia langsung berteriak. Gadis ini memohon-mohon kepada mereka berdua agar secepatnya menyelamatkan Naruto yang berada di dalam lubang jebakan itu. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa di dalam sana ada gas beracun yang bisa membunuh Naruto jika tidak secepatnya ditolong. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Kapten Yamato dan Sai langsung bergerak. Mereka langsung berusaha menghancurkan selubung itu dengan sekuat itu benar-benar sulit. Selubung itu sangat susah untuk dihancurkan._

 _Mokuton Yamato akhirnya berhasil membuat celah, dan Sai dengan kunai-nya langsung memotong sulur-sulur yang menjerat tubuh Naruto dengan gesit dan langsung mengeluarkan tubuh pemuda pirang itu keluar dari sana._

 _Sekujur tubuh Naruto berwarna kebiruan, efek dari gas beracun yang terhirup oleh bocah itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sakura dengan tangan gemetaran langsung memeriksa kondisinya, mengejang panik begitu menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak bernapas. Ia langsung melakukan jutsu penyembuhan miliknya. Sebelum jantung Naruto berhenti berfungsi._

 _Tapi chakranya tidak cukup. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan chakra. Titik-titik chakra di tubuhnya seperti ditekan sesuatu, sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan jutsu penyembuhan. Tapi ia berusaha melakukan CPR. Ia berusaha membuat paru-paru Naruto kembali bekerja. Tapi sia-sia saja, tubuh Naruto menolak rangsangan CPR yang sudah diberikan Sakura. Denyut jantung Naruto pun sudah semakin melemah…_

 _Air mata Sakura mengalir deras, menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa pun yang berguna saat ini. Jika Naruto tidak cepat ditolong… ia bisa mati._

 _Kemudian ia beralih ke Kapten Yamato dan Sai dan meminta mereka berempat untuk segera kembali ke Konoha secepatnya, sebelum jantung Naruto benar-benar berhenti berdetak._

 _Tanpa bicara lagi, Sai mulai membuat segel untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya. Dan dalam beberapa detik, mereka sudah terbang dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke Konoha, berharap Tsunade masih berada di rumah sakit agar pertolongan bisa secepatnya diberikan begitu mereka sampai._

 _Tapi perjalanan dari Kirigakure ke Konoha bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat. Butuh setidaknya beberapa jam hingga sampai meskipun kini mereka terbang dengan kecepatan penuh._

 _Dan kondisi Naruto juga semakin kritis. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tubuh Naruto semakin memberontak dari pertolongan yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Napasnya belum kembali, dan detak jantungnya juga semakin melemah. Di tengah kekacauan itu, Sakura hanya mampu berharap bahwa mereka bisa sedikit lebih cepat lagi sampai di Konoha._

 _._

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

 _._

 _ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets_

 _._

 _._

"Mereka sampai di rumah sakit bertepatan denganku yang sedang keluar ingin kembali ke gedung Hokage," Tsunade melanjutkan. Nada suaranya muram dan sedih. Kedua tangannya masih dijadikan penopang untuk menyangga dagunya. "Kondisi Naruto saat itu sudah sangat kritis. Jika saja mereka terlambat hanya lima menit, nyawa Naruto tidak akan tertolong. Aku langsung memberikan penanganan di ruang gawat darurat, berusaha mengembalikan napasnya dan mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuhnya."

Kakashi masih mendengarkan, berdiri diam di tengah ruangan dengan wajah mengeras. Kerutan di wajahnya tampak jelas meskipun terhalang oleh maskernya.

"Tubuhnya sangat biru, jauh lebih parah dari yang kau lihat tadi. Bahkan setelah beberapa jam lamanya, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengembalikan napasnya. Itupun hanya napas yang tersengal-sengal. Detak jantungnya masih lemah. Awalnya tubuh Naruto menolak keras jutsu medis khusus yang kugunakan padanya. Tubuhnya malah kejang-kejang dan semakin membiru. Tapi begitu aku menyuntikkan obat khusus padanya, ia berhenti mengejang dan tubuhnya mulai bisa menerima sedikit jutsu medisku.

"Aku dibantu Shizune dan ninja-ninja medis terbaik saat itu. Kami semua sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kami, bahkan aku sudah menggunakan jutsu medis terbaikku untuk menolongnya, tapi tetap saja… racun itu tidak bisa dikeluarkan.

"Operasi itu berlangsung hingga pagi. Dan baru pukul sembilan pagi tadi, kondisi Naruto mulai berangsur normal. Tch, bukan normal sebenarnya. Hanya jantung dan napasnya lah yang sudah kembali normal. Kulitnya juga berangsur-angsur kembali ke warna normalnya. Tapi racun itu masih ada, terlanjur terserap oleh paru-parunya. Dan dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, racun itu membunuh setiap sel di dekat paru-parunya. Dan aku harus mengorbankan banyak sekali chakra-ku untuk membentuk jutsu penahan agar racun itu tidak menyebar dengan terlalu cepat.

"Paru-paru Naruto sekarang sudah benar-benar rusak. Aku tidak bisa mengobatinya lagi, tak peduli seberapa hebat jutsu medisku ini. Tinggal masalah waktu, sampai paru-paru Naruto berhenti berfungsi secara total."

Tsunade mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan. Ia merasa tidak mampu. Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa tak berdaya untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya. Ia pernah mengalami ini dulu pada Dan, dan sekarang ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama pada Naruto.

Jounin bermasker di depannya membeku. Tak memercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Tsunade. Tidak mungkin Naruto sekarat. Bocah itu tidak pernah sakit, tidak pernah terlihat selemah itu… Dan racun itu, bagaimana mungkin bisa membuat kondisi Naruto menjadi seburuk ini?

"Bukankah Naruto punya chakra Kyuubi yang bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya Kakashi. Suaranya kecil.

Tsunade menggeleng frustasi. "Semua titik chakra dalam tubuh Naruto menutup, ditekan oleh racun itu sehingga chakra dari Kyuubi juga tidak bisa berfungsi. Tak peduli seberapa besar chakra Kyuubi yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, tetap tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan Naruto. Itulah sebabnya Naruto sudah tidak bisa menjadi ninja lagi."

"Jadi… hidup Naruto akan segera berakhir?" Suara Kakashi begitu muram, begitu pedih. Membayangkan murid kesayangannya itu kaku tak bergerak dan tak bernapas di dalam peti mati, membuat dada Kakashi berdenyut nyeri.

Tsunade tampak sangat sedih. "Benar."

Suasana seketika hening. Tidak ada belah pihak yang mengeluarkan suara. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sama-sama berkabung.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Tsunade akhirnya memecah kesunyian. Keningnya berkerut, kedua mata cokelat memancarkan keyakinan yang begitu kuat. "Aku akan mencari jalan keluar dari semua ini. Aku akan menemukan penawarnya, meskipun harus mengeluarkan biaya besar. Tidak akan kubiarkan satu orang lagi yang paling kucintai mati karena ketidakmampuanku…"

Kedua mata Tsunade berkilat basah, mengenang kedua orang yang sudah mendahuluinya. Nawaki, Dan… mereka berdua sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto memiliki nasib seperti mereka. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kutukan kalung itu terulang lagi.

"Tsunade-sama," panggil Kakashi, dan wanita itu langsung menoleh padanya. "Apakah ada kemungkinan kita harus mencari Jinchuuriki Kyuubi selanjutnya?"

Benar juga. Tsunade bahkan belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara ia menyembuhkan Naruto secara total, tapi sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Aku belum memikirkan itu," akunya muram. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. "Bisa kupastikan seiring dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini, keadaan Kyuubi juga ikut terancam. Tapi aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kelanjutannya. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah menahan racun itu agar tidak menyebar terlalu cepat. Dan aku juga harus mulai menyusun rencana pengobatan dan terapi yang harus Naruto jalani mulai besok."

Semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Hanya keajaibanlah yang bisa membuat Naruto masih berada di sini. Di dunia ini.

.

.

 _ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets_

.

.

Kakashi berjalan gontai sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Matanya menerawang dan nanar. Setelah apa yang ia dengarkan dari Godaime, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Tidak nyata. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat Naruto menjahilinya di tempat latihan. Rasanya baru kemarin Naruto menggodanya soal buku-buku mesumnya. Dan sekarang, bocah itu harus terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur rumah sakit yang berbau obat.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Naruto, mengabaikan larangan perawat yang sebelumnya memberitahunya bahwa jam besuk sudah lama berakhir. Ia tidak peduli, dan menjawab bahwa dia diperintahkan oleh Godaime untuk menjaga Naruto malam ini. Kakashi sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa ia telah berbohong bahkan menyertakan Godaime dalam dustanya ini. Semuanya terasa tidak nyata.

Dan begitu ia masuk ke dalam, ia langsung disambut oleh sepasang mata biru safir cerah yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Naruto?" ucapnya. "Kau belum tidur?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, secercah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Sakura sudah pulang?" tanya Kakashi, menyadari bahwa Naruto kini seorang diri di kamarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. "Aku tadi menyuruhnya pulang. Tadi dia bersikeras ingin tinggal di sini sampai pagi, tapi aku tolak. Aku bilang karena sudah terlalu malam dan bagaimanapun juga Sakura itu perempuan. Syukurlah dia mau menurut."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia menarik kursi di samping meja dan mendudukinya.

"Kapten Yamato dan Sai tadi ke sini untuk memastikan keadaanku, tapi langsung diusir oleh perawat. Mereka bilang jam besuk sudah habis."

Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya. "Benarkah?"

"Benar. Jadi bagaimana sensei bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Jika kuberitahu, kau pasti akan menggunakan alasanku untuk mengunjungi orang sakit malam-malam begini."

Naruto tertawa ringan, sebelum akhirnya terjadi perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Kakashi-sensei. Karena aku akan selalu menjadi pasien di sini." Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada muram.

Kakashi membeku mendengar jawaban Naruto, kemudian dengan pandangan marah ia menegur bocah itu. "Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum malu.

Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya, Naruto?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Kepala Naruto menunduk. Poni pendeknya menutup sebagian mata. "Aku tidak tahu lagi. Yang pasti aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi ninja, jadi menjadi Hokage juga mustahil."

Dan kini Kakashi benar-benar menyesal sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik ini. Ini adalah topik yang seharusnya ia hindari. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat kondisi Naruto memburuk karena perasaan tertekan. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih cermat dalam memilih bahan pembicaraan!

Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur ia ucapkan.

"Mungkin aku hanya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku di sini. Aku tidak tahu kapan waktuku akan berakhir, tapi aku ingin sekali dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berharga buatku. Mungkin ini terdengar agak berlebihan, tapi tetap saja…"

Cengiran di wajah Naruto kembali. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pucat bocah itu yang ternoda oleh bercak-bercak kebiruan yang masih belum menghilang.

"Kau akan berhenti jadi ninja?" tanya Kakashi hati-hati, berusaha tidak melukai perasaan Naruto. Ia tahu, bahwa di balik cengiran cerah itu, tersimpan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, berakting seolah tidak peduli. "Bukan berarti aku bisa tetap jadi ninja, kan?" jawabnya enteng. "Aku tidak bisa memaksa Baa-chan untuk tetap menjadikanku seorang ninja. Dia bisa membunuhku."

Kakashi tidak menjawab candaan Naruto. Ia hanya memandangi bocah itu yang berusaha bertingkah enteng, seolah-olah ini bukanlah hal yang penting, bukan hal yang besar. Tapi sayang sekali, sandiwara itu sama sekali tidak bisa menipunya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Naruto, ia yakin bocah itu sedang sangat tersiksa saat ini.

"Naruto."

Suara Kakashi serius. Dalam dan menekan. Ekspresi Naruto seketika berubah. Cengiran itu telah menghilang dari wajahnya.

Kakashi memandanginya dengan tatapan menegur. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau hanya akan hidup sampai besok."

Naruto membuka mulutnya, bersiap-siap untuk menjawab. Tapi dengan cepat langsung dipotong oleh Kakashi.

"Dan jangan membantah. Tsunade-sama tidak akan menyukai tingkahmu yang seperti ini," Kakashi menjelaskan. "Godaime-sama sedang kebingungan mencari penawar untukmu, semuanya agar kau bisa sembuh dan terbebas dari efek racun itu. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak menghargai semua usahanya."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Ekspresi sedih kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Jadi Baa-chan sudah memberitahu sensei?" bisik Naruto, sedikit terguncang.

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan retorik Naruto itu memang tidak perlu ia jawab karena jawabannya sudah diketahui jelas dari apa yang ia katakan tadi. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto semakin kalut.

"Tidak masalah jika dia sudah memberitahuku. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau tidak boleh menyerah. Teruslah kuat, dan teruslah berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu, yang tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini. Termasuk aku. Jadi jangan buat kami kecewa. Teruslah berjuang hidup sampai akhir, jangan sampai kalah oleh hal seremeh ini. Kau mengerti?"

Tatapan mata Kakashi menghujam lurus ke arah kedua _orbs_ safir Naruto, menatapnya serius. Dan Naruto, dengan serpihan kepercayaan yang sempat tercerai berai berantakan kini mulai terkumpul kembali. Perlahan-lahan.

"Aku mengerti."

"Berjanjilah padaku," perintah Kakashi dengan nada serius dan sungguh-sungguh. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke atas bahu Naruto, menuntut agar pemuda pirang itu juga bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Kali ini nada bicara Naruto sama sekali tidak main-main. "Aku janji."

Hari ini, Naruto sudah berjanji kepada dua orang yang sangat berharga buatnya; Tsunade Baa-chan dan Kakashi sensei. Kedua orang itu berbeda, tapi janji yang ia ucapkan sama. Intinya adalah agar Naruto tidak menyerah dengan penyakitnya. Agar ia bisa terus berjuang mempertahankan hidup meskipun nantinya akan terasa sulit. Agar kelak ia akan dikenang menjadi pemuda kuat yang tidak mudah dikalahkan oleh penyakit remeh seperti ini.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut dari balik maskernya.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Begadang tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu," ujar Kakashi dengan nada menenangkan. "Aku akan berjaga di sini."

Naruto tersenyum cerah. Kali ini sama sekali tidak tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya. Untuk sementara ini, pikirannya bisa ditenangkan. Untuk sementara ini, beban itu berhasil diangkat. Dan untuk sementara ini, ia bisa melupakan perasaan berat yang menggelayuti hatinya. Ia hanya ingin istirahat, ingin mereset pikirannya dari apa yang ia alami hari ini. Agar esok pagi ia bisa kembali menghadapi semua persoalan ini dengan pikiran yang lebih tenang, dengan hati yang lebih tegar, dan dengan semangat hidup yang lebih baru.

.

.

ooOoo  
 _ **In the Raspberry Thickets**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n:

Saya yakin ada yang merasa pernah baca FF ini.

Yak benar. FF ini pernah dipublish di FFN dengan username yang beda. Tapi kemudian saya hapus karena beberapa alasan.

Tapi karena ada beberapa dorongan temen-temen buat repost FF ini, saya nurut aja. Tapi saya nggak yakin readers bakal suka T_T

Makasih udah baca! Silakan tinggalin review kalau berkenan.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Rated T**

 **Semi AU, Angst**

 **Warnings: OOC. Plot rushed. Mainstream. Bad descriptions. Poorly written dialogues. Newbie.**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun dengan perasaan aneh pada perutnya.

Seperti diaduk-aduk, perutnya melilit seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalamnya. Ini bukanlah perasaan yang menyenangkan apalagi nyaman. Sehingga mata Naruto terbuka, menatap kembali ke kenyataan setelah lama mengarungi lautan mimpi. Dan orang pertama yang ia lihat begitu ia terbangun adalah Kakashi-sensei yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama seperti semalam. Cuma bedanya, guru bermasker itu tidak lagi sendirian.

Ada Iruka-sensei di sana, menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas kursi di sebelah Kakashi. Wajah memerah, dengan kerutan dalam di antara kedua matanya, dipertegas dengan ekspresi sarat kesedihan yang nampak bagaikan coretan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih. Iruka memandangnya sedih, tak kelihatan begitu terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto sudah terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" tanya Iruka sensei dengan suara kalut. Bahkan kegamangan itu tidak berusaha ia tutupi, seakan sengaja ia sentakkan ke atas sebuah panggung untuk bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Naruto.

Bocah pirang yang terbaring itu langsung bangun terduduk. Gerakannya yang begitu tiba-tiba memicu perasaan pening yang menjalar ke seluruh bagian kepalanya.

Tangannya bergerak memegangi kepala, seperti gerakan menyangga. "Ugh," erangnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

Kakashi angkat bicara. "Jangan langsung bergerak seperti itu," imbaunya, tatapannya menegur.

Iruka langsung tanggap. "Mana yang sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter untukmu?" tanyanya kilat. Kedua tangan ikut terulur bermaksud membantu Naruto tapi langsung ditarik kembali begitu melihat bocah itu menggeleng lemah. Sebagai gantinya, Iruka menyadurkan segelas air putih dari atas meja untuk diminum Naruto.

Dengan satu tangan dominannya, Naruto menerima gelas itu. "Terima kasih, Sensei," gumamnya sebelum mengarahkan bibir gelas itu ke bibirnya sendiri. Air putih bening seketika meredam kekeringan yang sebelumnya berlangsung di dalam rongga mulut Naruto.

Tatapan khawatir Iruka masih saja ada. "Kepalamu masih pusing?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hanya sedikit. Uh, Iruka-sensei sejak kapan di sini?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu." Iruka menjawab singkat, sebelum wajahnya kembali jatuh. "Maaf aku baru datang sekarang, Naruto. Mereka baru memberitahuku tadi pagi," sesalnya. Kedua matanya kembali redup.

Kedua mata biru Naruto mengerjap. "'Tadi pagi'? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya panik, mengedarkan pandangan ke sepenjuru ruangan untuk mencari di mana letak jam dinding berada.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Sekarang masih awal; masih jam sembilan pagi." Kakashi menenangkan kepanikan itu. "Memangnya apa yang akan kaulakukan, huh?"

Naruto kembali mengerjap, kali ini bingung. "U-Uh, benar juga. Aku sekarang di rumah sakit. He he he, aku tidak ingat," Naruto tertawa garing. Bibirnya membentuk cengiran penuh paksaan sambil tangannya ia garukkan ke kulit bagian tengkuk. Selang infus bergerak tertarik beriringan dengan arah gerakannya.

Candaan Naruto sama sekali tidak lucu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambut lelucon itu, baik Kakashi maupun Iruka. Keduanya hanya diam.

Tawa Naruto perlahan memudar, berganti kerut bingung yang diarahkan ke guru dengan garis luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Iruka sensei tidak ke Akademi?"

"Sekarang Minggu, Naruto, Akademi diliburkan." Jawab Iruka dengan tatapan yang tak bergeser sesenti pun dari wajah Naruto. "Bagaimana badanmu sekarang? Apa masih sakit?"

Dengan suara berat dan masam, Naruto menjawab: "Aku baik-baik saja, Sensei. Tak perlu khawatir. Selama aku di sini, banyak yang akan menjagaku,"—Ia beralih ke Kakashi—"benar kan, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

Bagaimanapun wajah Iruka masih sendu. "Tapi tetap saja—" ia merunduk, tangannya perlahan menggenggam tangan kebiruan milik Naruto yang terasa dingin. "Aku seharusnya bisa menjagamu…"

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Iruka. "Sensei…," panggil Naruto, suaranya terdengar damai. "Aku bilang jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini, ada Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya juga. Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa." Ia menoreh sebuah senyum.

Kedua mata Iruka berkilat basah.

"Dan lagipula ada Tsunade Baa-chan juga. Baa-chan akan menyembuhkanku! Dia kan dokter terbaik di seluruh dunia! He he he. Aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena penyakit kecil seperti ini! Jika aku menyerah semudah ini, aku bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto- _dattebayo_!" serunya nyaring; wajahnya langsung cerah dengan senyum lebar khas Naruto yang selalu bisa mencerahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Iruka tersenyum tipis. Matanya masih basah.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi menyentuh pundak Iruka dengan tangan besarnya yang terbungkus _gloves_. "Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Khawatir hanya akan membuatmu semakin merasa buruk. Jangan bersedih."

Iruka menatap Kakashi dengan mata lebar. "Kakashi-san," bisiknya.

Pintu kamar rawat Naruto terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras, diiringi dengan bunyi langkah kaki berat dan cepat.

"Cukup! Tidak perlu ada tangisan di pagi yang cerah ini!" Suara yang familier menggema di sepenjuru ruangan, membuat kamar yang awalnya cukup tenang mendadak menjadi penuh euforia. Walaupun palsu.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura melangkah melintas ke tengah ruangan sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa mangkuk dan gelas. Wajahnya cerah, dengan senyum ramah yang begitu ceria. Begitu ia berada di seberang Kakashi dan Iruka, ia meletakkan nampan itu tepat di depannya.

"Waktunya sarapan, Naruto," ujar Sakura. Suaranya ringan dan bebas. "Dasar kau ini. Walaupun sudah tidur lama, tapi tetap saja bangun terlambat!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar; bahagia karena melihat Sakura yang akhirnya kembali seperti biasanya. Seolah-oleh si rapuh Sakura yang terus-terusan menangis tempo hari hanyalah mimpi belaka. Namun jauh dalam benaknya, Naruto tahu, ini hanyalah bagian dari rencana gadis itu. Sakura hanya berakting supaya terlihat kuat, menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya agar tidak membebani Naruto. Meskipun demikian, Naruto tidak mungkin menyalahkannya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah permintaan Naruto, dan pemuda pirang itu amat bersyukur karena Sakura bersedia melakukannya.

Setidaknya ada satu orang yang bertingkah normal padanya hari ini.

Kepala Naruto merunduk menatap mangkuk yang berada di atas nampan. Senyum lebarnya seketika menghilang.

"Sakura-chan," panggilnya dengan suara merajuk. "Kenapa sarapannya bukan ramen?" Bibirnya mengerucut membentuk _pout_ gagal khas Uzumaki Naruto.

Satu jitakan ringan menimpa kepalanya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan meskipun jitakan itu jauh lebih ringan dan pelan dibandingkan dengan yang biasa ia dapatkan.

Sakura yang menjadi pelaku 'kekerasan' itu pun mulai mengomel. "Ramen apa? Ini rumah sakit, bukan kedai! Tidak ada ramen di sini!"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu tetap cemberut, menatapi mangkuk berisi nasi dengan aksen hijau-hijau sayuran dengan tanpa selera. Ha ha. Sayuran.

"Tapi ini…" Naruto mencoba memprotes.

"Na-ru-to," Kakashi memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan makan ramen. Sesekali kau juga harus mengonsumsi sayuran untuk kesehatanmu."

Pemuda pirang itu tetap cemberut. Kedua mata lebarnya menyipit memandangi benda-benda hijau di dalam mangkuknya seolah itu semua adalah musuh.

"Kakashi-san benar, Naruto. Kau itu pasien di sini, dan sudah semestinya kau menuruti semua prosedur pengobatan termasuk menu makanmu. Jangan membantah dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Iruka ikut-ikutan mengomel. Wajahnya yang semula sarat akan kesedihan menjadi wajah dengan ekspresi yang biasa ia pakai untuk memarahi Naruto. Hah, sepertinya kondisi sudah mulai kembali seperti semula.

Naruto menggeleng sambil cemberut. "Tidak mau," sahutnya. Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dengan gaya merajuk. Selang infuse yang tertancap di punggung tangan kirinya ikut tertarik bersamaan dengan gerakan lambatnya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan ramen. Empat hari. Itu menyiksa sekali. Kumohon berikan ramen padaku- _ttebayo_ … Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Sensei… Sakura-chan!" Naruto tetap memohon-mohon dengan mata yang sengaja dilebarkan agar mirip dengan _puppies' eyes_ , meskipun… usahanya itu sebenarnya gagal. Semua orang tahu itu.

"Ugh, tidak ada cara lain lagi!" Sakura mendesah keras. "Naruto, jika kau kusuapi, apa kau mau menghabiskan sarapanmu ini?" tanya Sakura, nadanya terdengar terpaksa.

Wajah Naruto sejenak _blank_. "Tapi ramennya—"

"Akan kuberikan untuk makan malammu. Aku akan bicarakan dengan perawat nanti."

Mata Naruto seketika berbinar-binar. "Woah, Sakura-chan! Kau baik sekali! Kau yang terbaik!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi menginterupsi. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa memberinya ramen?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya tersenyum meskipun senyumnya itu sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. "Aku pikir mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau hanya ramen, Sensei. Tsunade-sama pasti juga tidak akan keberatan."

Salah. Jika Tsunade Baa-chan tahu, mungkin nenek tua itu akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tidak mungkin tidak. Tapi beruntung sekali dia, Naruto sangat beruntung bahwa Sakura hanya akan memberitahu para perawat. Dan mungkin saja Baa-chan tidak akan mengetahuinya. Naruto tersenyum simpul dalam hati.

Dan sepanjang sisa pagi itu, dihabiskan dengan Naruto yang menghabiskan sarapannya dibantu dengan Sakura yang menyuapinya. Dan sekitar pukul setengah sebelas siang, Sai dan Yamato datang menjenguk, sehingga ruang inap Naruto tampak lebih ramai.

Baik Yamato maupun Sai sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah-wajah ceria melihat kondisi Naruto yang akhirnya _sedikit_ membaik. Wajah mereka masih diliputi kekhawatiran. Tak dapat disangkal lagi kedua orang itu masih merasa bersalah karena keterlambatan dan kelambatan mereka saat menyelamatkan Naruto, dan tidak segera mendatangi lokasi Naruto dan Sakura terjebak malam itu. Jika saja mereka bisa sedikit lebih cepat dalam mengambil keempat gulungan jutsu itu…

Tapi Naruto menenangkan semuanya. Ia bilang, bukan salah Yamato atau Sai atau Sakura jika kondisinya seperti ini. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Semuanya adalah jalan takdir, yang mustahil untuk bisa diingkari oleh manusia biasa seperti mereka. Jika memang takdir menuliskan bahwa Naruto-lah yang terjebak di dalam perangkap itu, maka memang seperti itulah adanya. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan.

Namun tetap saja. Ucapan Naruto itu tidak bisa sepenuhnya menenangkan mereka. Masih ada sepercik keresahan dan kegamangan yang menggeliat di hati mereka semua. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyalahkan takdir. Tentang kehendak takdir yang begitu kejam, yang begitu tidak adil. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda secerah, sebaik dan seceria Naruto bisa memperoleh takdir sekelam ini? Apakah penderitaannya selama ini tidaklah cukup?

.

.

 _ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets_

.

.

Selepas makan siang, Tim 10 datang menjenguk. Ino, Chouji, beserta Shikamaru datang dengan wajah-wajah yang tampak begitu khawatir tentang keadaan Naruto. Ino membawa bunga lili putih yang ia bawa dari tokonya untuk diletakkan dalam vas di atas meja kamar inap Naruto sebagai dekorasi. Sedangkan Chouji membawa beberapa bungkus cemilan keripik kentang aneka rasa—BBQ, _Seaweed_ , dan semacamnya—untuk Naruto, tapi langsung diomeli oleh Sakura dan Kakashi. Cemilan seperti itu tidak cocok untuk orang sakit. Bisa saja kondisi pasien jadi lebih gawat setelah mengonsumsi makanan seperti itu—begitu kata mereka. Tapi Chouji yang diomeli tampak tidak terpengaruh. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memutuskan bahwa jika Naruto tidak bisa memakan cemilan keripik kentang itu, ialah yang akan memakannya. _Well,_ mungkin itu memang disengaja. Terlihat dari Shikamaru dan Ino yang hanya memutar bola matanya dengan sikap malas.

Shikamaru—yang selalu tampak bosan—membawa seperangkat papan permainan Shogi untuk dimainkan bersama Naruto. Dan sepanjang sisa siang itu, dihabiskan dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang beradu duel di atas papan Shogi. Meskipun… yah, dari berpuluh-puluh sesi permainan pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah menang sekali pun, tetap saja, siang ini terasa lebih ringan dan santai. Jelas sekali bahkan meskipun berhadapan dengan seorang pasien, Shikamaru si jenius 'bodoh' itu tetap tidak memberi ampun saat melawan Naruto. Dasar.

.

Tsunade dan Shizune mendatangi kamar Naruto sekitar lima belas menit setelah Tim 8 berpamitan pulang. Seperti iring-iringan, di belakang Tsunade-sama berdiri beberapa perawat dan ninja medis yang mendorong sebuah meja beroda yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam peralatan medis yang sebagian besar tidak diketahui oleh Naruto. Tapi yang jelas, dari berbagai barang itu, tampak dengan begitu mencolok beberapa jarum suntik dan obat suntikan yang disusun begitu rapi dan teratur. Wajah orang-orang itu juga tanpa ekspresi, seperti robot. Untuk sejenak, semacam getaran menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakang Naruto. Membuat pikirannya meneriakkan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan semua ini.

"Naruto, kau akan menjalani beberapa tes untuk menguji beberapa obat yang sudah kutemukan." Begitulah yang dikatakan Tsunade Baa-chan padanya.

Sakura, Kakashi, dan Iruka diperintah untuk berdiri di pojok ruangan agar tidak menghalangi. Dan dengan segera, beberapa ninja medis mulai membantu jalannya proses. Beberapa memeriksa kondisi Naruto; detak jantung, suhu badan, deru napas… semuanya. Sehingga akhirnya kondisi Naruto dinyatakan sudah siap untuk menerima beberapa obat-obatan yang akan disuntikkan padanya.

"Ini bukan obat keras, jadi jangan khawatir. Obat ini tidak akan memperburuk kondisi paru-parumu. Aku hanya ingin melihat apakah obat-obatan yang telah kuramu ini berdampak pada aliran chakramu atau tidak." Tsunade-sama menjelaskan. Ia memakai pakaian dokternya yang higienis, lengkap dengan sarung tangan dan masker khusus yang menutupi sebagian wajah; mulut dan hidungnya.

Obat pertama berwarna hijau pekat. Begitu hijau hingga mengingatkannya pada seragam latihan yang biasa dipakai oleh Si Alis Tebal dan Guy Sensei. Tsunade Baa-chan menyalurkan tabung obat itu pada jarum suntik, kemudian bersiap untuk menyuntikkannya ke Naruto.

"Ini akan terasa sakit," Baa-chan memperingatkan. "Tahanlah sebentar saja."

Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi, jarum suntik besar itu sudah terlebih dahulu menembus kulit lengannya. Cairan hijau mengalir melalui ujung jarum dan merembes masuk ke pori-pori kulit _tan_ Naruto yang tampak pucat.

Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Jauh, jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sensasi suntik yang sebelumnya ia rasakan. Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

Cairan yang disuntikkan sesuai dosis, dan jarumnya dicabut kembali secara perlahan. Namun begitu jarum itu dicabut, muncul memar biru gelap di sekitar area suntikan itu. Lengan Naruto terasa kebas.

Naruto membuat wajah—wajah penuh kesakitan. Ia tidak menyangka suntikan seperti itu bisa menimbulkan efek yang semenyakitkan ini. Meskipun ia sudah menahannya, tetap saja erangan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Baa-chan, sakit sekali…."

Kerutan di dahi Tsunade belum hilang. "Sudah kubilang tahanlah sebentar. Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu meringis. "Sakit—"

"Bukan itu," potongnya. "Maksudku, apa tubuhmu terasa lebih hangat?"

Naruto diam sebentar; mengabaikan sengatan pada lengannya untuk menemukan apa yang dimaksud Baa-chan. Hangat? Sama sekali tidak. Justru tubuhnya semakin terasa dingin. Dan ada secercah perasaan tak nyaman di rongga dadanya.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkat Naruto mengundang tatapan tak percaya dari Tsunade. Ia mendelik menatap jarum suntik yang baru saja ia pakai—yang masih menyisakan setetes kecil cairan hijau—dengan tak percaya. Kemudian, ia beralih ke Shizune.

"Shizune, coba kau cek suhu badan Naruto!" perintahnya dengan nada mendesak.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shizune melaksanakan apa yang sudah diperintahkan padanya. Ia melangkah maju dengan langkah lebar, kemudian tangan berada di atas kening Naruto, lalu leher, lalu bawah tengkuk. Sebelum akhirnya membulatkan matanya tak percaya seraya menatap ke arah Baa-chan.

"Tsunade-sama," seru Shizune, mendadak kalut. "Suhu tubuhnya turun satu derajat!"

"Tidak mungkin!" sentak Tsunade. "Seharusnya obat ini bisa memicu metabolisme tubuhnya—" Ia berhenti sebentar, berpikir. "Ambilkan obat yang kedua." Perintahnya pada salah satu ninja medis.

Begitu obat kedua sudah siap, Tsunade kali ini benar-benar mengecek dengan teliti. Memastikan bahwa volume obat yang dipakai memang benar-benar sesuai dengan dosis yang telah ia perkirakan. Kali ini pasti akan ada efeknya. Sekecil apa pun itu.

Kedua mata Naruto terpaku pada jarum suntik baru yang tabungnya kini tidak lagi hijau—biru, biru tua yang nyaris hitam. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Bukan saatnya untuk mengeluarkan opini. Ia hanya akan bicara jika ditanyai.

Tsunade menoleh ke Shizune. "Bagaimana denyut nadinya?"

"80 per menit. Normal." Shizune mengonfirmasi.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Baiklah," bisiknya. "Tahan, Naruto."

Dan obat kedua juga berakhir sama seperti sebelumnya. Kulit lengan Naruto serasa tersengat oleh ribuan lebah. Luka lebam dan memar langsung bermunculan di permukaan kulit di sekitar area suntikannya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Begitu Shizune mengecek kembali, ia lagi-lagi terperangah. "Masih tidak ada perubahan."

Kerutan di antara kedua alis Tsunade semakin dalam. "Yang ini juga gagal?!" bisiknya tak percaya.

Shizune kelihatan begitu sedih. Memandangi bercak-bercak lebam baru yang dihasilkan oleh suntikan demi suntikan yang baru saja Naruto peroleh. Dua obat sudah gagal. Obat yang sudah diramu oleh Tsunade dari semalam hingga sepagi tadi; bahkan tidak bisa menghasilkan efek yang positif buat tubuh Naruto. Apa tubuh Naruto sudah benar-benar menolak segala jenis penanganan medis?

"Berikan aku obat yang terakhir." Suara Tsunade kali ini terdengar dingin, kaku, seperti robot. Tak ada emosi yang tersirat di dalamnya. Sehingga sejenak namun jelas sekali, suasana di dalam ruangan itu berubah drastis. Atmosfir dingin mulai menyelubungi sepenjuru kamar, membuat Iruka dan Sakura yang berdiri di sudut mulai bergerak gelisah.

Jarum suntik terakhir sudah terisi dengan obat yang terakhir pula. Cairan berwarna merah yang mirip sekali dengan darah, namun ada segaris tipis warna kuning di permukaannya.

"Obat ini akan terasa sakit sekali, Naruto. Berteriaklah sekeras yang kau mau, tapi jangan sekali pun memberontak. Aku tidak bisa memberimu anestesi, karena itu tidak akan berdampak apa-apa. Maafkan aku. Kau harus benar-benar bisa menahannya." Tsunade menjelaskan dengan nada rendah. "Tapi jika obat ini nantinya bekerja seperti seharusnya, aliran chakra di dalam tubuhmu bisa kembali normal." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Meskipun kemungkinannya hanya 25%"

Kedua mata biru Naruto membelalak lebar. "Du-dua puluh lima persen?!"

Tsunade tidak menjawab. Matanya memincing ke arah jarum suntik.

Iruka melangkah ke tengah ruangan, melangkah tenang. Dan kemudian memposisikan dirinya di samping kanan ranjang Naruto. Ia genggam tangan kiri Naruto erat-erat, berhati-hati sekali agar tidak mengganggu infus-nya.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto berbisik.

Tsunade terperangah. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Iruka?"

"Godaime-sama, maafkan aku," bisik Iruka khidmat. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto merasakan sakit sendirian."

Roman kaku Tsunade seketika mencair, beralih menjadi rupa penuh kesedihan dan sesal. Tanpa memandang Iruka, ia berbisik lirih: "Lakukan apa maumu."

Jarum suntik berisi cairan merah darah itu lolos menyusup ke celah kulit Naruto yang terbuka paksa, menembus lapisan ari dan dermis sebelum akhirnya cairan merah itu disuntikkan. Dan dalam waktu singkat, cairan asing itu mulai menyebar melalui pembuluh vena untuk dialirkan kembali ke jantung, sebelum akhirnya dipompa ke seluruh tubuh agar efeknya bisa menyebar.

Naruto mengerang hebat, meraung kesakitan bahkan begitu cairan itu baru dikeluarkan sedikit dari dalam jarum suntik. Seperti terbakar; seperti lidah api yang mulai menggerogoti sekujur tubuh, seiring dengan cairan yang berhasil dipompa jantung ke setiap jengkal sel tubuhnya. Naruto menggeliat, kaki menendang-nendang, dan teriakan-teriakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Pegangi dia!" Suara mendesak Tsunade menyeruak di antara rentetan teriakan penuh pesakitan Naruto. Iruka dibantu oleh beberapa ninja medis langsung memegangi anggota badan pemuda pirang itu; kedua tangan dan kakinya. Meskipun begitu, bocah itu tetap menggeliat dan mengerang kesakitan. "Jangan lepaskan sebelum dia kembali tenang!"

"Naruto… tahanlah sebentar lagi…" bisik Iruka, perasaannya kacau. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi murid kesayangannya yang seperti ini; menderita karena tekanan obat. Ini adalah siksaan mental buatnya. Dan ini hanyalah permulaan dari serentetan hal yang pastinya akan lebih menyakitkan nantinya.

Sekujur tubuh Naruto menegang hebat, dengan otot-otot di sekitar daerah suntik yang mulai mencuat jelas… Ini bukan obat biasa. Ini obat keras. Tak peduli bagaimana Tsunade-sama menyebutkannya, ini tetap obat keras. Tubuh Naruto yang memberontak sambil berteriak-teriak penuh kesakitan… kenapa ia tidak diberikan anestesi saja? Ini… terlalu kejam!

"Tsunade-sama!" teriak Iruka di tengah upayanya menahan pemberontakan Naruto. "Kenapa Anda tidak membius Naruto lebih dulu sebelum menyuntikkan obatnya?! Dengan begitu, Naruto tidak akan memberontak seperti ini!"

Kening Tsunade berkerut dalam. "Tidak bisa," putusnya. "Obat yang kuberikan padanya tadi adalah obat restorasi khusus untuk aliran chakra. Naruto harus tetap terjaga saat obatnya disuntikkan. Jika tidak, percuma; akan sia-sia saja. Anestesi juga tidak mungkin bisa kuberikan karena itu hanya akan menghambat jalannya masuk obat restorasi itu." Tsunade terdiam sebentar, sebelum melayangkan pandangan penuh kekalutannya ke Iruka. "Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain. Naruto harus merasakan rasa sakitnya."

Dan seketika roman Iruka kosong. Mulutnya terbuka dengan kedua mata yang membelalak lebar—tak percaya. Sejurus kemudian, sepercik emosi bermain di sana. Mengubah wajah kosong Iruka menjadi wajah penuh tersiksa.

"Naruto…" bisiknya, tak mampu membuat suara yang lebih keras. Genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto mulai mengendur bersamaan dengan keterkejutan yang menyeruak dahsyat di pikirannya.

Dan saat itulah Kakashi mulai bergerak. Ia melesat ke samping Iruka untuk membantu ninja Chuunin itu memegangi lengan kiri Naruto. "Iruka-sensei!" teriak Kakashi menyadarkannya.

Iruka mengerjap, pikiran akhirnya kembali fokus. "Kakashi-san…" ia melihat tangannya yang mulai mengendur. Alisnya berkerut. "Maafkan aku." Ia kembali menjalankan tugasnya seperti semula. Mengabaikan pikirannya yang kian mengarah ke berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tak pernah diharapkan.

Di sudut ruangan, Sakura kembali menangis.

Setelah lebih-kurang lima menit, tubuh Naruto mulai berhenti melakukan perlawanan. Tangan dan kakinya mulai melemas, dengan teriakan yang kian berubah menjadi erangan kecil di bibirnya. Setelah semenit penuh pertimbangan, Tsunade akhirnya memerintahkan semuanya untuk melepas pegangan pada anggota badan Naruto.

Mata Naruto bergerak membuka dan menutup, kelelahan. Bibirnya menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tak mampu dipahami oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.

Shizune bermaksud akan mengecek kondisi Naruto sebelum akhirnya Tsunade menyerobot. "Biar aku saja yang mengecek kondisinya, Shizune!"

Dengan tangan kiri yang tidak menggenggam jarum suntik, Tsunade mengarahkan tangan berpendar cahaya biru chakra itu ke dada Naruto, kemudian turun ke perutnya. Benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada setiap gerakan.

Dan tiba-tiba kedua matanya membelalak lebar. "Tidak mungkin!" Ia melepaskan jarum suntik yang digenggam tangan kanannya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk melakukan 'ronsen' lewat chakra.

Ia mengedarkan kedua tangannya di atas titik-titik chakra pusat di sekujur tubuh pemuda pirang itu, berkali-kali, memastikan dengan tepat apa yang ia temukan. Tapi sia-sia saja. Bahkan setelah obat selangka restorasi chakra itu diberikan, tubuh Naruto masih tetap menolaknya. Aliran chakra yang seharusnya mulai menjadi normal, nyatanya seperti tak pernah tersentuh apa-apa. Titik-titik chakra itu masih abnormal, masih ada terlalu banyak yang tertutup…

Tsunade menarik kembali tangannya—tiba-tiba merasa gamang. Ia menyingkap masker yang melingkupi sebagian wajahnya, melepaskannya lalu dijatuhkan tanpa suara ke lantai. Ekspresi di wajahnya tampak begitu sedih, tampak begitu putus asa. Dan dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, mengusap pelan rambut keemasannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," bisiknya penuh sesal. Suaranya bergetar. "Aku telah gagal."

Naruto tidak menimpali, masih berada di persimpangan antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak membentuk kata-kata yang tak jelas dengan mata yang bergerak membuka dan menutup dengan lemah.

Kedua mata Tsunade kelihatan berkilat basah. "Maafkan aku karena memaksamu merasakan sakit itu, tapi akhirnya malah tidak membuahkan apa-apa…"

Tsunade menggenggam erat tangan kanan Naruto, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke sana.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune berbisik, hatinya terasa berat. Seperti sedang digayuti sesuatu.

Selama semenit—enam puluh detik penuh, ruangan itu menjadi _motionless._ Tak ada berani yang bergerak maupun mengeluarkan suara. Hingga akhirnya Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Dengan nyaris tanpa suara, ia melenggang keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Shizune yang berlari-lari kecil penuh tanya di belakangnya. Beberapa ninja medis terlihat mulai membereskan peralatan-peralatan yang masih di sana untuk dibawa keluar.

Dan Naruto, dia langsung tidak sadar—tertidur. Kelelahan sehabis pemberontakan dan oleh rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan tadi. Dan janji Sakura tentang makan malam ramen itu, terpaksa harus ditunda hingga kondisi Naruto kembali stabil. Semuanya tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai rencana. Gagal.

.

.

 _ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets_

 _._

 _._

Naruto terbangun keesokan harinya; pukul lima sore. Itu berarti dia sudah tertidur selama semalaman, juga seharian penuh. Seperti bayi, pikirnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan apa pun, atau siapa pun. Kelelahan yang ekstrem memang menjadi faktor utama dia bisa tertidur dalam waktu selama itu. Naruto memandang ke atas, ke arah infus yang menggantung dan menetes-neteskan cairan dengan perlahan. Selang beberapa saat, ia menyadari bahwa cairan dalam infus itu semakin pekat, pertanda bahwa ada semakin banyak nutrisi yang disuntikkan di dalamnya.

Begitu ia bangkit duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ , ia tidak menjumpai siapa pun di dalam kamarnya. Tidak ada yang menungguinya. Tidak ada yang menjaganya. Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto tenggelam dalam perasaan kesepian dan kesendirian yang begitu asing—tapi dengan cepat segera ia tepis semua itu.

Ia harus ke kamar kecil, dan tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Jadi dia mesti pergi sendirian tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Bel di samping ranjangnya sengaja tidak ia tekan lantaran malu untuk meminta bantuan para perawat. Baiklah, sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain.

Dengan kaki-kaki yang masih agak lemah, ia bergerak turun dari ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam tiang penyangga infuse dan ditarik bersamanya. Ada sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar mandi pasien. Kaki-kaki tanpa alas itu bergerak lambat; langkah demi langkah menuju ke pintu. Butuh setidaknya semenit lebih bagi Naruto hanya untuk berjalan ke arah pintu. Gerakannya ternyata melambat dengan drastis.

Naruto membuka pintu dan memasukinya, menyeret tiang penyangga infus agar ikut masuk ke dalam. Ia biarkan pintunya terbuka lebar, agar siapa pun yang masuk ke kamar rawat Naruto tidak panik dan menyangka Naruto telah lenyap.

Selesai ia membuang hajatnya, ia beralih menuju ke wastafel. Memandangi refleksi dirinya pada pantulan kaca lebar di sana.

Semuanya tampak berbeda.

Yang ia tahu, kulitnya masih _tan_ , hanya saja sangat pucat; penuh bercak biru parah yang menyebar di beberapa area di tubuhnya. Bibir putih dan pecah-pecah, serta kedua mata biru yang seperti bertambah redup dan sayu. Kulitnya seolah mengendur dan tak bersemangat. Benar-benar wajah seorang pesakitan. Ia tidak yakin ia akan menemui semua orang dengan tampang yang seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pikiran liarnya terinterupsi oleh tenggorokannya yang kian memanas, seperti tersedak sesuatu. Rasanya begitu panas hingga membuat kedua mata Naruto berair. Ia terbatuk, keras dan susah payah. Terbatuk dan terus terbatuk, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing di dalam mulutnya, di pangkal lidahnya. Kemudian ia larikan telapak tangannya untuk dibekapkan ke mulut. Ia terbatuk lagi.

Dan begitu Naruto menarik kembali tangannya, ada cairan merah kental mirip darah yang tertinggal di telapaknya.

Sesaat begitu ia menatap kembali ke arah cermin, kesadarannya langsung lenyap.

.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

 _ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets_

.

.

Semuanya terlihat begitu gelap.

" **Hey, bocah."**

Mendengar suara berat yang familiar itu… Naruto langsung terfokus.

Dirinya yang sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah kegelapan; dengan lantai di bawahnya seperti air yang beriak, serta jeruji besi raksasa yang berada di hadapannya. Tampak sesosok besar monster familiar yang sedang meringkuk bosan di dalam jeruji itu, menatap Naruto dengan malas. Kyuubi.

" **Kau sekarat."**

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, monster itu langsung menghantamnya dengan pernyataan.

"Kyuubi," gumam Naruto, menorehkan senyum kecil. "Rupanya kau masih di sini. Lama kita tidak bertemu- _ttebayo_."

Monster itu mendengus. **"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau ini tidak sedang sekarat, hey bocah."**

"Kau sepertinya sudah tahu itu—"

" **Jangan meremehkan hal sepenting itu, bodoh! Apa kau tahu kondisiku sekarang juga dalam bahaya?!"** Kyuubi menggeram marah, bangkit berdiri di atas keempat kakinya, melayangkan pandangan menusuk ke Naruto yang masih tampak tenang.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu itu," ujar Naruto. "Tapi bukankah kau punya chakra penyembuh? Kau bisa menghilangkan racunnya dan memperbaiki organ dalamku, kan?"

Kyuubi mulai meraung. **"Jika memang aku bisa, sudah kulakukan itu sejak awal, dasar bodoh!"** dengusnya. **"Lagipula bukankah cucu Hashirama itu sudah memberitahu kalau aku tidak bisa lagi menyalurkan chakra-ku, huh?!"**

Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi masih saja bersikeras mencoba. Ugh, tapi tetap saja… sepertinya memang mustahil. Kyuubi memang dalam keadaan tak berdaya sekarang ini.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu melangkah lambat ke arah jeruji besi raksasa di depannya, semakin mendekat ke arah monster rubah ekor sembilan itu.

"Benar, mungkin aku memang sudah tak tertolong lagi," bisiknya, dan anehnya suaranya masih datar dan tenang.

" **Kau berniat membunuhku dengan membiarkan dirimu sendiri mati?!"** Kyuubi kali ini benar-benar marah.

Naruto tersenyum samar. "Menurutmu?"

" **Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, bocah! Jika kau sedang sekarat, sekaratlah sendiri! Jika kau mau mati, maka matilah sendiri! Aku tidak sudi berada di dalam tubuh manusia yang lemah sepertimu!"** Geraman itu terdengar begitu dalam dan mematikan.

Suara tawa kecil kembali bergemerincing. "Tenang saja, Kyuubi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati bersamaku."

Hening menyelimuti, dan Kyuubi dilanda keterkejutan akan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto barusan.

" **Huh? Kaupikir aku akan percaya pada apa katamu itu?!"**

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap sambil lalu. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti; aku tidak ingin mati dengan menyeret orang lain bersamaku. Aku jamin kau tidak akan mati."

Sekali lagi kesunyian melanda. Tidak ada kedua belah pihak yang mengeluarkan suara. Naruto hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat. Sedangkan monster itu, ia memerhatikan Naruto. Menilai dan mempertimbangkan apakah benar yang tadi diucapkan oleh bocah itu.

" **Apa kata-katamu itu bisa dipercaya, bocah?"** Suara Kyubi kali ini lebih melembut. Ada semacam keresahan dan kekalutan samar yang terselubung di dalam suara berat familier itu.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya ke arah Kyuubi. Cengiran khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku bersumpah atas nama Uzumaki; aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku- _dattebayo_!"

Itu janjinya.

"Dan aku juga tidak akan mati karena penyakit ini. Aku akan mati sebagai manusia yang bebas, tanpa ada Bijuu yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku. Aku berjanji akan mencarikan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi lainnya sebagai wadah baru untukmu—dengan begitu kau tidak akan mati."

Kesungguhan dalam ucapan Naruto barusan begitu jelas terdengar, sehingga membuat Kyuubi termenung dan diam. Hati bekunya seperti tergugah, merasakan sengatan rasa iba pada bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia tujuh belas itu. Malang sekali, dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan umur yang panjang. Usianya akan segera berakhir. Dan sepanjang sisa waktu terakhir hidupnya harus terisi oleh rasa sakit dan penderitaan…

Kurama mengenal Naruto lebih daripada siapa pun. Mungkin lebih daripada Naruto sendiri. Ia sudah memantau bagaimana jalan hidup bocah itu selama ini, bahkan sejak Naruto baru terlahir. Ia tahu seperti apa saat-saat Naruto menghabiskan masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan. Ia paham bagaimana kondisi bocah itu sewaktu ditinggal oleh orang-orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Pertama saat teman satu timnya itu meninggalkan desa, lalu saat Jiraiya mati… dan beberapa orang terdekat lain yang mati satu per satu... Sepertinya takdir memang tak pernah menyukai Naruto—tak pernah berpihak padanya. Dan di saat-saat terakhirnya seperti ini, bocah itu harus mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya yang ingin menjadi seorang Hokage suatu saat nanti. Akhirnya bocah itu menyadari bahwa impiannya itu tidak lebih daripada angan-angan kosong yang tak akan pernah kesampaian. Menyedihkan sekali.

" **Katakan padaku, bocah, apa yang paling ingin kaulakukan sebelum mati."**

Naruto tampak terkejut. "H-Huh? Itu pertanyaan yang sulit..." Sambil menyengir dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan sikap kikuk.

Kyuubi masih menunggu jawabannya. Dalam hati membuat _mental note_ bahwa jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan dari bocah itu adalah ingin menjadi seorang Hokage.

Cengiran di roman Naruto perlahan menghilang; berganti dengan ekspresi yang sarat akan hasrat dan—kerinduan? Tunggu dulu. Apa perkiraannya salah?

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang itu sebelum aku mati. Sasuke."

Well. Itu bernar-benar—tidak terduga.

" **Huh? Sasuke? Kau masih memikirkan bocah kurang ajar itu?"**

Naruto tersenyum bodoh. "Tch, ini bukan seperti kelihatannya… Aku hanya—uh, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dan, umm—aku juga ingin membawanya kembali ke Konoha…"

Wajah Naruto merona semerah kepiting rebus. Bahkan di tengah kegelapan itu, Kyuubi masih bisa menyadarinya. Monster itu terkekeh puas.

"Hey, jangan tertawa! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu- _ttebayo_!" seru Naruto sambil mencoba mengelak dan menutupi wajah memerahnya, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Aku ingin sekali memukul kepala Teme bodoh itu keras-keras dan menyeretnya kembali ke Konoha. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura-chan... Tapi—uh, meskipun tanpa ada janji itu, aku tetap akan membawa Sasuke pulang."

Kyuubi itu mendengarkan dengan saksama, tertarik.

"Tapi sepertinya mustahil untuk menyeretnya pulang ke Konoha bersamaku saat kondisiku seperti ini. Jadi mungkin sekarang aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, setidaknya sampai waktuku hampir habis."

Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kilatan sendu di kedua orbs biru safirnya. Meskipun begitu, bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis. Agak menyakitkan memang jika dilihat, tapi yang jelas senyum itu penuh rasa rindu. Penuh dengan keinginan untuk bersua kembali suatu hari nanti. Mustahil Kyuubi melewatkan kilatan itu.

Selalu saja seperti ini, pikir Kurama. Selalu saja wajah itu yang diperlihatkan Naruto jika bocah itu sedang membicarakan tentang Sasuke. Seperti tiada habisnya, selalu saja seperti ini. Dipikirnya ia tidak tahu bahwa Kurama paham benar apa nama perasaan yang dirasakan Naruto pada si Uchiha itu. Tch, itu kelewat jelas. Bocah ingusan bodoh seperti Naruto tidak akan sadar.

" **Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke."** Kyuubi itu bermaksud menyadarkannya.

"Kata siapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, huh?" tantang Naruto, nada suaranya percaya diri. "Sasuke dan aku memiliki ikatan yang lebih kuat dari saudara—meskipun Teme bodoh itu bersikeras ingin menghancurkannya—tapi aku yakin ikatan itu masih ada. Selama kami masih punya ikatan itu, aku akan selalu bisa menemukannya. Lihat saja nanti!"

Kurama langsung terbungkam; setengah terkejut menyadari bahwa bukannya menghilang, perasaan Naruto kepada Sasuke ternyata semakin dalam. Miris sekali.

" **Hey bocah, aku akan mulai mencoba bersikap baik padamu."**

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

" **Tapi jangan salah paham. Aku melakukan ini hanya karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati."**

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran lebar, memamerkan giginya.

" **Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkanku mati, jadi kurasa aku akan melakukan satu hal untukmu,"**

.

" **Aku akan berusaha menahan racun di tubuhmu itu dengan sekuat tenaga, setidaknya sampai kau bertemu dengan Sasuke."**

.

.

.

 _ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickest_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

a/n:

hanya ada beberapa kata/kalimat yg terpaksa saya edit, tapi tetep nggak menghilangkan inti cerita kok.

makasih udah mampir dan baca. gomen kalo ceritanya agak aneh.

kritik/sarannya saya tunggu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **By: avyiceheart**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Rated T (mungkin akan berubah)**

 **Semi AU, Angst**

 **Warnings: OOC. Plot rushed. Newbie.**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

.

.

"Cairan merah di tangan Naruto itu bukan darah. Itu hanyalah obat restorasi chakra yang kemarin aku berikan."

Tsunade, dengan tatapan menerawang ke luar jendela, berdiri sambil bersandar pada meja di ruangan khusus rumah sakit. Tangan ia lipat di depan dada, dan ia tampaknya tidak begitu memikirkan dalam-dalam apa yang diucapkan oleh mulutnya sendiri.

Kakashi, bersama dengan Iruka di dalam ruangan itu, langsung menunjukkan reaksi.

"Bukan darah? Jadi Naruto baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka tak sabar. Tubuh tegang bagai beton.

Tsunade membuang muka. "Justru sebaliknya," tandasnya. "Tubuh Naruto sungguh tidak baik-baik saja."

Tsunade berbalik, kemudian duduk di atas singgasana kedokterannya. Tangan ia buat menopang dagu. Lagi-lagi kedua matanya menolak untuk menatap kedua orang yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruang.

"Tubuh Naruto menolak obat-obatan, maka dari itu obat restorasi chakra 'dimuntahkan' kembali dari tubuhnya."

Wanita berambut pirang pucat ini terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan:

"Ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu seperti selubung—aku lebih memilih menyebutnya perisai—di dalam tubuh Naruto." Wanita itu berhati-hati sekali dalam memilih kata. "Perisai itu benar-benar melekat pada tubuhnya, membuat Naruto menolak semua obat yang kuberikan tempo hari." Tsunade mendongak, menatap lekat-lekat pada kedua ninja itu. Lalu, dalam sekali detak jantung: "Naruto tidak bisa lagi diberi obat biasa."

Tubuh Iruka dan Kakashi serasa membeku.

Kerutan samar muncul di wajah mulus Tsunade, lebih tepatnya di keningnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan mudah pada kalian karena kalian berdua bukanlah ninja medis. Situasinya sangat rumit dan mungkin kalian berdua juga tidak akan mengerti terminologi-terminologi medis yang aku ucapkan. Tapi yang pasti, kita tidak bisa lagi memberikan obat itu padanya. Jika tetap kita paksakan, kondisi Naruto akan terus-terusan _drop_."

Ucapan itu bagaikan tamparan kuat di wajah kedua _sensei_ tersebut.

Iruka, dengan air muka yang sarat akan keterkejutan yang bahkan tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan, mulai menggumamkan sesuatu: "Berarti kita sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?" lirihnya pelan. "Semuanya sia-sia?" Kepala menunduk dan mulai menggelap oleh bayangan.

Kakashi langsung beralih menatap Iruka. Matanya membelalak lebar.

Tsunade menggebrak meja. "Masih belum berakhir!" sentaknya seraya bangkit berdiri. Kedua mata turun memelototi lantai dengan sengit. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan menyerah, kan? Jika seperti ini, aku hanya perlu mencari alternatif lain. Jika satu cara gagal, maka aku hanya perlu mencari cara yang lain! Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk berusaha semaksimal mungkin, dan aku masih jauh dari kata menyerah!"

Suara Tsunade melemah dan melemah, energi terkuras habis. Tubuhnya lunglai, jatuh kembali ke atas kursinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ekspresinya melunak.

Napas memberat. "Pasti ada cara lain, ada jalan keluarnya . . ." Tsunade lebih terdengar seperti sedang meyakinkan diri sendiri, bukan kedua _ninja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Kakashi kehilangan kata-kata. "Tsunade-sama,"

Kemudian hening. Tsunade mengambil waktu untuk mengontrol emosinya yang sempat meledak tadi, berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya.

Kakashi mendesah tanpa suara dari balik topeng. Dalam hati mengingat tentang anak didik kesayangannya yang masih terbaring tak berdaya di kamar inap.

Sejak Naruto ditemukan pingsan di kamar mandi kemarin malam, bocah itu belum juga sadar hingga sekarang. Padahal Naruto sudah tertidur cukup lama—semalaman dan seharian. Tapi tubuh bocah itu sepertinya memang benar-benar kelelahan. Sakura yang pertama menemukannya pun juga masih tampak gelisah, menolak untuk pulang walaupun sudah diberitahu para perawat bahwa jam besuk sudah habis. Sakura bersikeras akan menjaga Naruto dengan menginap di kamar itu setidaknya untuk semalaman saja, dengan alasan bahwa tidak ada yang akan mengawasi Naruto malam ini selain dirinya …

Tidak bisa disangkal lagi bahwa gadis berambut pink itu masih merasa bersalah. Kakashi sendiri bahkan ragu jika Sakura bisa menghapus rasa bersalahnya itu dengan mudah. Apalagi kondisi Naruto seperti ini . . . Tapi tak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Merasa bersalah tetap tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Terdengar Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula.

"Aku sudah meminta Shizune dan anak buahnya untuk mencarikan satu tanaman khusus buat Naruto," ia memberitahu. "Tanaman itu jika dibuat obat akan sangat halus efeknya sehingga pasti tidak akan tersaring oleh 'perisai' itu. Dan kemungkinan obat itulah satu-satunya yang bisa ditoleransi oleh tubuh Naruto."

Dengan sedikit kabar yang serupa angin segar itu, bisa membuat sepercik kecil kelegaan bermain-main di atas roman muka mereka semua.

Kakashi masih kelihatan penasaran. "Tanaman khusus?"

Hokage kelima tampak berpikir sedikit. "Benar. Detailnya akan kuberitahu jika obatnya sudah jadi. Agak susah jika kujelaskan sekarang."

Ninja Jounin dan Chuunin di dalam ruangan itu mengangguk bersamaan, mengerti.

Kemudian, terdengar ketukan cepat pada pintu ruangan. Bersamaan dengan itu pula kenop pintu diputar dan terbuka, menampakkan gadis dengan rambut merah muda berdiri di ambang jalan masuk dengan kerutan dalam di antara kedua alisnya.

"Tsunade-sama, _minna_ ," ucap Sakura, suaranya lantang dan jernih. "Naruto sudah siuman."

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

.

Langkah-langkah kaki berat menghentak cepat menapaki jalan sepanjang lorong lantai dua rumah sakit Konoha. Wanita berdada besar sekaligus pemimpin desa berjalan paling depan, diikuti oleh Kakashi, Iruka, beserta Sakura yang terlihat berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan jalan Tsunade yang bisa dibilang gila. Wanita itu kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu _mahogany_ gelap yang belakangan ini sering ia masuki. Papan nama di sana bertuliskan _"Uzumaki Naruto, Perawatan Khusus"_ seakan mengejek ke arahnya. Dengan perasaan tak keruan, pintu ia buka dengan kekuatan yang sedikit berlebihan, hingga pintu itu membentur dinding dan berhasil membuat rekahan-rekahan kecil di permukaannya.

" _Ohayou!_ " Naruto melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Di ambang pintu, keempat orang berhenti bergerak. Menatap sosok di atas ranjang dengan tak percaya.

Naruto tidaklah sendirian di dalam ruangan inap itu. Ada seorang perawat wanita yang sedang membenarkan infusnya.

Tsunade maju terlebih dahulu, terlihat waswas, lalu menempatkan dirinya di sisi kiri tempat tidur Naruto. Ketiga orang di belakangnya berangsur mengikuti.

"Kepalamu pusing?" tanya Tsunade langsung ke intinya. Kedua matanya liar memeriksa kondisi Naruto, mengecek apakah kenampakan Naruto berbeda dari yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

Naruto menggeleng, masih dengan cengiran khas.

"Kau kedinginan? Kepanasan? Pandanganmu buram?" Sederetan pertanyaan langsung berhamburan, tak terkendali. Tsunade langsung beralih ke perawat di sampingnya. "Kau sudah mengecek keadaannya?"

"Sudah, Hokage-sama," jawab perawat dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Sei' di dadanya. "Temperatur normal, tekanan darah dan denyut jantung stabil. Selebihnya itu saja yang bisa saya rekap."

"Hm." Tsunade tampak mengerti. "Katakan padaku, Naruto. Apa dadamu terasa berat?" Tatapan Tsunade lurus menghujam ke kedua orbs biru langit milik Naruto, membuat bocah itu serasa diterkam dan ditelan bulat-bulat olehnya.

"E—Ehm, mungkin sedikit—" Naruto membuat isyarat dengan tangannya, ekspresinya agak khawatir, "—napasku agak susah, tapi kurasa itu bukan masalah besar."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menganggap enteng keadaannya.

"Kau ini!" desis Tsunade geram. "Sudah kubilang jangan menganggap remeh hal seperti itu! Jika kau merasakan ada yang aneh, langsung beritahu aku! Jangan disembunyikan dan jangan dianggap enteng, mengerti?!"

Nyali Naruto menciut seketika. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf. "Jangan marah padaku, aku masih pasien di sini- _dattebayo._ " Naruto mencari-cari alasan.

"Huh," Tsunade mendengus, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi jenguk. "Kau ini baru siuman, tapi kenapa tingkahmu jadi seperti ini, hah?"

"He he he," Naruto tertawa kecil, nyalinya masih agak ciut. " _Gomen na_ , Baa-chan."

"Naruto, jangan sekali-kali pergi tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu, paham?" Sakura, dengan suara mengomelnya yang khas, berjalan melintas ke seberang sisi ruangan, mengambil tempat di samping kiri Tsunade-sama. Ia berkacak pinggang dan tatapannya tajam menghunus lobang mata Naruto.

" _Gomen_ , Sakura-chan." Naruto tersipu, tangan ia gerakkan untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Sakura tetap mendelik ke arahnya, menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya yang belum juga padam.

"Sebaiknya begitu."

.

.

Hari berikutnya tiba.

Tim Guy dan Tim Kurenai menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Naruto setelah misi yang telah mereka jalani selama semingguan ini. Ada Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, dan Guy Sensei yang datang, minus Kurenai Sensei yang memang sedang dalam keadaan hamil sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk ikut. Kakashi-lah yang memberitahu mereka tentang kondisi Naruto begitu kedua tim itu sampai kembali di Konoha untuk melapor misi.

Berhadapan dengan kawan-kawannya dengan kondisi yang tidak seperti biasanya memang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan buat Naruto. Ia memaksakan senyum, berusaha mengobrol senatural mungkin meskipun dalam hati ia berteriak lantang ingin protes. Sungguh ia ingin merahasiakan keadaannya ini dari semua orang. Semakin sedikit yang tahu, maka akan semakin bagus. Tidak perlu ada orang yang menyadari bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang bertegur sapa dengan kematian, menanti datangnya hari akhir yang suatu saat nanti akan datang menjemputnya. Tak perlu ada yang tahu bahwa dirinya yang sekarang sedang berjuang keras agar bisa terus hidup, agar waktu yang tersisa sedikit ini bisa ia pakai untuk bertemu orang itu …

Jadi ia bersandiwara. Bertingkah sekonyol dan seaneh biasanya agar tidak ada yang mendapati perasaan berkecamuk yang menggemuruh di dalam dadanya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengingat apa yang Baa-chan katakan dulu, tentang bertahan hidup, tentang menjadi kuat. Ia percaya jika keoptimisan bertumbuh kuat dalam dirinya, ia tidak akan ditumbangkan begitu saja dengan mudah.

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

.

Dua hari berikutnya, Tsunade kembali memasuki ruangan, diikuti oleh Shizune yang wajahnya sedikit bertambah gelap.

"Hari ini, kau akan mencoba obat baru." Begitu yang dikatakan Tsunade begitu ia melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wajahnya menunjukkan determinasi yang kuat meskipun tak bisa diragukan lagi terdapat setitik kecil kebimbangan tersembunyi di sana.

Tsunade menceritakan pada seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu; Naruto, Sakura, dan Iruka (Kakashi sedang ada misi singkat di luar desa), tentang obat baru yang sudah dikembangkannya selama beberapa hari ini. Obat yang berasal dari tanaman yang luar biasa langka, yang hanya tumbuh di gurun pasir di kawasan terpencil desa Suna: Tanaman salamander pasir.

Ada dua jenis bunga yang dihasilkan oleh tanaman itu: yang berwarna biru dan merah. Bunga yang biru terkenal sangat pahit dan getir dan akan menyebabkan rasa mual yang hebat saat awal-awal pengonsumsian. Tapi rasa mual itu akan berangsur hilang sesuai dengan lamanya waktu penggunaan. Obat dari bunga yang berwarna biru konon bisa memulihkan kembali jaringan-jaringan yang rusak parah meskipun tidak seluruhnya. Namun tentu. Di setiap khasiat pasti akan ada efek sampingnya, tak peduli seberapa pun kecilnya efek samping itu.

Sedangkan bunga yang paling langka—yang berwarna merah—bisa dibilang bunga yang paling berharga di antara kalangan tanaman-tanaman obat lainnya. Bunga merah ini terkenal bisa menetralkan segala macam serangan penyakit mendadak dan menormalkan kembali kinerja tubuh, seperti kecepatan detak jantung, kelancaran aliran darah, keberaturan napas, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi bunga ini teramat sangat mahal dan langka. Dari satu tanaman salamander pasir dewasa, hanya bisa dihasilkan satu kuntum bunga merah sekali dalam dua tahun, sementara untuk yang berwarna biru bisa tumbuh tiga hingga empat kali setahun.

Tsunade telah mengirimkan surat permohonan pengiriman pasokan bunga salamander pasir ke Sunagakure. Dalam suratnya yang ditujukan langsung untuk Kazekage Gaara tersebut dicantumkan pula keterangan mengenai peristiwa yang menimpa Naruto sekaligus kondisi Naruto sekarang ini. Tsunade menjelaskan bahwa Gaara, bagaimanapun juga adalah salah satu kawan terdekat Naruto dan dia berhak tahu soal hal ini. Dan berkat informasi tambahan itu, surat balasan dari Gaara bisa diterima jauh, jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan surat resmi yang sudah-sudah.

Di dalam surat balasan itu, Gaara menyampaikan permohonan maafnya; pasokan bunga salamander pasir sangat terbatas bahkan nyaris habis di Sunagakure. Tapi, dijelaskan pula di dalam suratnya, bahwa tanaman itu masih bertumbuh di beberapa kawasan tertentu di gurun Salamander. Gaara mempersilakan Konoha untuk mengirimkan tim pencari khusus untuk menemukan bunga itu di Gurun Salamander, dan Sunagakure juga akan berbaik hati menambah bala bantuan dari desanya. Juga, Gaara membebaskan biaya atas pengambilan tanaman itu. Dia tidak akan memungut sepeser uang pun dari Konoha.

Dan di bagian akhir surat, ada satu tambahan yang bersifat lebih pribadi—tentang Gaara yang merasa sangat bersedih atas kejadian yang menimpa Naruto, juga permintaan maafnya karena tidak bisa datang ke Konoha dalam waktu dekat ini lantaran kesibukannya sebagai Kazekage yang begitu menuntut waktunya untuk desa. Namun, begitu semuanya selesai, Gaara akan langsung datang ke Konoha sesegera mungkin. Itu adalah janjinya.

"Jadi Gaara benar-benar memberi tanaman itu secara gratis?" Naruto menatap Hokage dengan mulut terbuka. Benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade padanya.

"Benar," jawab Tsunade. "Dia juga akan mulai menyuplai pasokan tanaman ini ke Konoha dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Aku tidak menyangka bocah itu ternyata baik juga. Tanaman salamander pasir apalagi yang bunganya berwarna merah itu benar-benar tidak murah."

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang tulus dan damai. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa temannya yang bahkan dari desa lain ternyata peduli padanya. Sangat peduli, bahkan. Dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyampaikan terimakasihnya pada Kazegake muda itu.

Sakura menimpali. "Nah Naruto, sekarang kau tahu bukan, kalau banyak yang peduli padamu?"

Si pirang itu mengangguk menyetujui. Agak tersipu akan pikiran bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang spesial.

Shizune mengulurkan segelas air putih padanya, dan Naruto menerima dengan tangan dominannya.

"Ini obatnya," Tsunade meletakkan beberapa butir obat biru ke telapak tangan Naruto yang terbuka. "Obat ini harus diminum setiap hari. Dosisnya adalah empat butir sebelum tidur. Dan jangan pernah, _jangan pernah_ memakan sesuatu yang asam sebelum minum obat ini. Mengerti?" Tsunade memperingatkan, nadanya kaku dan keras, dengan ketegangan yang begitu jelas terdengar.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

Dan dalam sekali kedipan mata, Naruto berhasil menelan empat butir obat biru yang ukurannya sama sekali jauh dari kata 'kecil' tersebut. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan waswas, bahkan Iruka sampai harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah saking tegangnya.

Tsunade menghitung dalam hati, memperkirakan waktu sampai obat-obat tersebut larut oleh cairan perut Naruto. Sampai efek sampingnya terlihat.

Empat,

Tiga,

Dua,

Satu.

Naruto membekap mulutnya, kedua mata membelalak.

 _Here it comes._

Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tangan kiri menggapai-gapai ke depan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Shizune!" seru Tsunade, mata tajam menatap sekeliling. Shizune dengan sigap menarik semacam wadah baskom dari bawah tempat tidur untuk diserahkan ke Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah wadah, lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya dengan suara berisik.

Tsunade tersenyum puas, meskipun terlihat agak letih. "Bagus. Itu berarti obatnya benar-benar cocok denganmu." Ujarnya dengan suara yang baru; lebih lega, lebih hidup. Seolah beban di pundaknya sudah berkurang sedikit.

Naruto masih mengeluarkan kembali isi perutnya. Kali ini lebih ringan. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit pucat. Setelah selesai, Shizune mengambil kembali wadah itu, menyalurkannya pada _ninja_ medis yang berada di belakangnya.

Tsunade kembali sigap, memeriksa suhu tubuh, detak jantung dan tekanan darah Naruto, memastikan semuanya benar-benar dalam keadaan normal. Memuaskan. Tidak ada efek yang lebih buruk dari rasa mual tadi. Dan kini, detak jantung Naruto terasa lebih kuat, lebih berirama.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Naruto, napasmu bagaimana?"

Masih terpengaruh oleh rasa mual yang tak menyenangkan, Naruto hanya menimpali, "Lebih enteng. Dadaku sudah tidak berasa sesak lagi."

"Bagus sekali!" cetus Tsunade. Wajah berbinar haru dan suara yang memekik bahagia. Di belakangnya, Sakura, Iruka, dan Shizune juga merefleksikan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

Dan sepertinya, setelah melewati percobaan obat suntik tempo hari yang kelewat menyakitkan, kini mereka bisa bernapas lega karena akhirnya telah menemukan obat yang tepat yang sekiranya bisa diterima oleh tubuh Naruto. Meskipun harus mengalami perasaan mual bahkan muntah beberapa kali, tapi itu juga akan hilang dengan sendirinya nanti. Lama kelamaan tubuhnya pasti akan beradaptasi dengan benda asing itu. Dengan begini, jika penanganan dan pengonsumsian obatnya tepat, jaringan sel paru-paru Naruto yang rusak bisa dipulihkan kembali. Meskipun racunnya nyaris mustahil untuk dihilangkan, setidaknya Naruto kelak bisa bernapas dengan lega.

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlalu cepat. Naruto melewatinya dengan rasa mual dan muntah yang berulang-ulang setiap malamnya. Suara yang semakin lama semakin terasa familier didengar oleh telinga dan juga semakin familier juga untuk dilihat oleh mata. Tsunade sudah meminta Kazekage untuk menambah jumlah pasokan bunga Salamander Pasir dan membentuk tim khusus untuk memproses bunga tersebut menjadi obat untuk Naruto. Dengan begitu, stok obat-obatan itu tidak akan drastis berkurang.

Sampai saat ini, hanya obat bunga berwarna birulah yang digunakan—sedangkan obat bunga merah bahkan masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. Kondisi Naruto masih cukup stabil, meskipun mual tiap malam itu masih saja terjadi. Memang, ini kebalikan dari para ibu-ibu hamil yang seringkali mengalami _morning sick_. Naruto justru malah mengalami " _night sick_ "—meskipun sebenarnya dirinya tidak sedang hamil.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade Baa-chan padanya. Efek obat itu—selain dari efek sampingnya—sudah benar-benar sudah bisa dirasakan sekarang. Paru-parunya tidak lagi terasa berat dan sekarang napasnya sudah semakin teratur. Meskipun Naruto seringkali mengeluh sewaktu udara dingin malam merambat lewat ventilasi kamar inapnya, selebihnya ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi kondisi damai itu tidaklah berlangsung selamanya.

Malam itu, kondisi Naruto tiba-tiba _drop_.

.

Tsunade berlarian ke sepanjang lorong sedetik begitu ia mendengar Naruto yang mendadak _collapse_. Ia menghambur ke dalam ruangan, melewati Sakura yang berdiri di luar pintu menunggu dengan gelisah. Di belakang Sakura tampak dengan postur kaku, Iruka, dengan Kakashi yang berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi . . . Tsunade tidak memiliki waktu untuk memerhatikan itu semua. Ada sesuatu yang jauh, jauh lebih penting sekarang. Sesuatu yang menyangkut nyawa orang. Dan nyawa itu adalah nyawa salah satu orang paling berharga di hidupnya.

Di tengah ruangan, sudah ada sosok tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Di bagian wajahnya terdapat alat bantu pernapasan yang menutup hidung juga mulutnya. Dan mesin di samping ranjang menunjukkan tanda angka yang berkedip-kedip dengan tempo cepat dan menuntut.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune bicara dengan suara lantang. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya, bukti kegelisahan dan kepanikannya.

Tsunade langsung bertindak, tetap mempertahankan postur tenangnya meskipun panik juga ia rasakan. "Bagaimana dia?"

"Tidak stabil," Shizune menimpali. "Kondisinya memburuk sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Kerut di kening sang Hokage bertambah dalam. Ia memerhatikan wajah Naruto, lalu tersentak saat menyadari betapa berubahnya wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Kenapa pucat sekali?"

Salah satu ninja medis menjawab, "Sistem imun dalam tubuhnya menurun drastis karena diserang toksin itu, Godaime-sama."

Tsunade tersentak kaget dan menatap ninja medis itu tak percaya. "Racun itu sudah merambat ke sistem imun?!" sentaknya.

Si ninja medis merasa bersalah. "… benar."

Tsunade mengulum bibirnya, merasakan tekanan yang amat kuat di dadanya. Gawat. Meskipun sudah memberi obat paling langka dan paling mahal yang ia ketahui, racun itu tetap tidak bisa dibuang. Meskipun semakin lama dada Naruto semakin berkurang rasa sakitnya, tapi jika racun itu masih ada, organ-organ dalamnya juga akan digerogoti secara perlahan …

Tidak. Tidak ada waktu untuk berbimbang diri di saat seperti ini. Bukan waktunya untuk meratapi takdir. Nyawa Naruto ada di ujung tombak. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu.

Denyut jantung Naruto semakin melambat, semakin melemah . . . Irama mesin di samping ranjang itu terdengar semakin statis.

"Shizune! Ayo lakukan jutsu itu."

.

.

Di luar, Sakura, Kakashi, dan Iruka berdiri kaku dengan wajah horror. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetes di sepanjang pelipis dan mata membelalak nanar ke arah pintu _mahogany_ gelap di hadapan mereka. Ke tempat di mana Naruto sedang berada di bawah penanganan gawat dan serius. Ke tempat Naruto berjuang melawan toksin yang semakin melahap tubuhnya.

Semuanya serasa tidak nyata . . . Tadi siang Naruto tidak seperti ini. Tadi siang Naruto masih tertawa bersama mereka, mengobrol masalah kenangan masa Akademi, dan mengejek Kakashi-sensei yang sekarang tidak pernah terlihat membaca buku-buku mesumnya itu. Tadi siang Naruto masih tersenyum gembira pada mereka …

Tapi sekarang, bocah itu sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Bocah itu tidak bisa tertawa, tidak bisa tersenyum, tidak bisa lagi menanggapi lelucon tentang guru mereka. Yang ada hanyalah Naruto yang sekarat. Naruto yang sisa nyawanya tidak bisa diketahui lagi …

Sakura meremas tangannya, menahan segala tangis yang menuntut ingin keluar. Seberapa pun ia memaksakan diri untuk terlihat kuat dan tegar di hadapan Naruto, ia tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menangis jika kondisinya jadi begini. Ia sudah memaksakan senyum, sudah memaksakan semua candaan dan tawa agar bisa membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi lebih nyaman . . . Tapi nyatanya, Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menyamankan perasaannya sendiri.

Sakura merasa tak berguna. Di saat-saat di mana ninja medis benar-benar dibutuhkan, ia tidak bisa ikut mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu. Ia sangat ingin berada dalam ruangan itu, membantu jalannya penanganan darurat pada Naruto. Tapi . . . dirinya yang sekarang benar-benar tidak mampu. Racun yang sempat terserap oleh paru-paru Sakura memang tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto, tapi tetap saja, Sakura tidak bisa memakai chakra-nya sekarang. Seorang ninja medis tanpa chakra hanyalah manusia biasa. Benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan.

Dan yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah berdoa. Berharap bahwa Tuhan masih mengijinkan Naruto untuk hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi.

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lapangan putih yang membentang luas tanpa akhir. Tanah putih, langit putih—kosong. Tak ada apa pun. Ia tidak bisa merasakan rerumputan yang menggesek kakinya, ataupun embusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Benar-benar tak ada apa pun.

Tapi di sini, Naruto merasa bahagia. Dia bisa bernapas dengan lega. Dadanya tak lagi terasa berat, dan kepalanya tak lagi pusing seperti biasanya. Di sini, dia bisa merasakan kakinya bergerak bebas melangkah menyusuri padang putih kosong di hadapannya. Aroma wangi semerbak memanjakan indra penciumannya—manis, lembut …

Langit di atasnya beriakkan awan-awan oranye tipis, mengambang indah menghias langit—tanpa matahari, tanpa bintang. Rasa damai begitu menghangatkan hatinya.

Ah. Apakah dirinya sekarang sudah berada di surga? Apakah surga memang sedamai ini?

Naruto menghirup napas dalam-dalam, jauh ke dalam puncak paru-parunya.

Jadi pada akhirnya dia mati juga, ya?

Lucu sekali. Bahkan rasanya baru kemarin dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum umurnya habis. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada Kyuubi untuk terus hidup. Juga janjinya untuk Baa-chan, Kakashi sensei, Iruka Sensei, Sakura-chan. Semuanya . . . Naruto sudah berjanji akan terus berjuang hidup, akan terus berusaha melawan penyakit ini …

Apakah mereka akan marah padanya karena tak bisa menepati janjinya?

Naruto terdiam. Pikirannya serasa membumbung tinggi.

Tuhan memang tidak adil, ya? Di saat tubuhnya sudah semakin membaik setiap harinya, tiba-tiba saja nyawanya diambil oleh Tuhan. Kebahagiaannya direnggut paksa darinya.

Bahkan dia belum sempat berpamitan kepada semuanya. Ia belum meminta maaf pada para sensei-nya, teman-temannya, semuanya. Ia belum memberitahu mereka betapa bersyukurnya Naruto bisa mengenal mereka sepanjang hidupnya. Apakah mereka mau memaafkannya?

Air mata Naruto jatuh, tapi senyumnya masih mengembang tulus. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Jika dengan begini dia bisa membuat penderitaan semua orang berkurang, bisa membuat semua orang berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, ia bersedia untuk tinggal di sini selamanya.

Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun dia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, setidaknya di sini dia bisa mengawasinya kan? Semua orang di surga pasti akan terus memerhatikan semua orang yang dicintainya dari atas sini, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Tuhan sepertinya cukup berbaik hati padanya untuk menempatkannya di surga.

Angin lembut menerpa. Menerbangkan dan membuat rambut emasnya mengombak pelan.

"Naruto!"

Suara seseorang berseru dari belakangnya.

Naruto menoleh.

Sepasang pria dan wanita tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Rambut kontras mereka tampak bercahaya dan indah—cahaya emas dan merah yang berkilau menakjubkan. Kedua tangan mereka saling terjalin.

"Ternyata kau di sini."

.

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

a/n:

Ini chapter terakhir yang saya pernah post di FFN dan blog. Tapi bukan yang terakhir untuk semuanya. Masih ada terusannya, jadi jangan khawatir.

Ada beberapa hal yang saya ubah (mulai tanda baca, ejaan, dll) tapi cuma dikit kok.

Makasih udah mampir baca. Atas review-reviewnya di chapter lalu juga, makasih banyak. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu karena kuota internet sedang limit. :'D

Kritik/sarannya saya tunggu :)


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru  
Rated T  
Semi AU, Angst**

 **Warnings: OOC/Typos**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **.**

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar menyaksikan dua orang di hadapannya. Dua sosok yang sedang menorehkan senyum yang mengembang tulus, dengan tatapan lembut dan menyamankan hati. Cahaya mereka yang menakjubkan begitu menyilaukan mata. Gemerlap berpendar kuning dan merah yang terjalin lembut, menyatu dengan harmonis dan sempurna.

Tapi Naruto memandangi mereka dengan curiga.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Kedua orang itu hanya tertawa ringan.

"Kau tidak tahu kami?" Si pria yang menjawab. Wajahnya tampan sekali. Dan rambutnya juga terlihat begitu familier.

 _Eh, tunggu dulu_. Naruto mengamati wajah pria itu. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia pernah menemui orang ini sebelumnya ... karena wajahnya memang benar-benar tak asing. Rambutnya juga. Ada sesuatu yang terasa begitu akrab saat melihat wajah lembut itu.

Naruto maju selangkah. Ekspresinya begitu menyelidik dan penasaran.

"Kau kelihatan tidak asing. Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan nada curiga.

Si pria di sana hanya tertawa puas sambil menatap jail ke arah Naruto. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku, Naruto?"

Naruto mengerjap, kemudian langsung berpikir. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus-elus dagu. Alisnya berkerut sambil menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah si pria tadi. Badannya membentuk pose berpikir.

"Hmm…," gumamnya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu... tapi di mana? Eh tunggu... aku pernah melihatmu di Konoha... mungkin kita pernah berpapasan di kedai ramen Ichiraku? Ah tidak... bukan di sana... hmmm... salah satu ninja Konoha…? Ah, bukan... Aku biasanya melihatmu di—" Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "OH!"

Ia membulatkan matanya. Benar-benar terkejut begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Pikirannya langsung melayang ke ingatannya tentang desa Konoha. Tentang satu tempat yang begitu sering ia pandangi dari kejauhan—Gunung pahatan wajah para Hokage. Wajah pria di depannya ini sangat mirip dengan wajah nomor empat dari kiri …

"KAU ADALAH YONDAIME HOKAGE- _DATTEBAYO_!" Naruto menunjuk wajah pria itu dengan telunjuknya. Wajah penuh rasa terkejut yang tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Pria itu hanya terkekeh menimpali. Tapi ia mengangguk.

"Dan kau—" Tatapan Naruto beralih ke si wanita di sebelah kanan.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenali wajah asing wanita ini. Wajahnya sangat cantik, tapi juga agak sangar. Rambut merahnya tergerai bebas di punggung, lurus dan panjang, seperti air terjun. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu siapa aku, Naruto?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara yang lembut seperti beludru. Suaranya sangat menenangkan.

"Kau…" Naruto tidak bisa berpikir. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini sebelumnya…

Tapi kemudian pikirannya liar, merambat ke imajinasinya yang meluber ke mana-mana.

"AAA! AKU TAHU! KAU ITU WUJUD ASLI DARI KYUUBI- _DATTEBAYO_!"

 ** _Pletakkk_**

"DASAR ANAK NAKAL! IBUMU SENDIRI KAUBILANG KYUUBI! KALAU BICARA ITU DIPIKIR DULU- _DATTEBANE_!" Sikap wanita itu langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kenampakannya. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar sangar: marah dan sadis. Tangannya mengepal membentuk tinju dengan otot-otot yang mencuat jelas.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang habis dijitak.

" _Itte_ …"

Tapi matanya sekali lagi langsung membelalak lebar …

"Eh…? Ibu?"

Tunggu. Apa tadi dia salah dengar? Wanita tadi bilang kalau dia adalah ibunya, kan…?

Ia kembali memandangi wajah mereka berdua.

Kemarahan di raut muka si wanita sudah lenyap lagi, diganti dengan wajah datar yang lembut. Kini ada senyum kecil di sana.

"K—Kalian adalah…"

Naruto tidak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Suaranya bergetar. Ia memandangi tangan mereka berdua yang terpaut erat.

Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Benar, Naruto. Kami orangtuamu."

"… O—Orang tua—"

Kedua mata Naruto langsung memanas. Bibir mengatup, menahan gemuruh isakan yang serasa ingin lepas dari dalam dadanya. Kemudian, air mata lolos, terjun dengan bebas, mengalir di pipinya. Ia menangis haru.

Lalu, Naruto melompat ke arah mereka berdua, seperti menemukan sebuah harta berharga yang selalu ia cari sepanjang hidupnya. Tangan membentang, kemudian ia rangkul tubuh dua orang itu erat-erat. Tak ingin melepaskan. Isakannya makin bertambah keras.

" _T—Tou-chan... Kaa-chan..._ Akhirnya aku—aku bisa bertemu kalian..." Naruto terus terisak. Suaranya kacau. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

Wanita itu mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Gomen ne_ , Naruto... Kau baru bisa bertemu kami sekarang," ucapnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat wajah Naruto, kemudian menghapus air matanya. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau itu sudah besar, kan?"

Naruto memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh rasa takjub.

Yondaime Hokage mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kau pasti masih belum tahu nama kami, ya kan? Namaku Namikaze Minato. Aku adalah ayahmu, Naruto. Dan ini adalah ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina." Minato tersenyum cerah. " _Ne_ , kalau dilihat, sepertinya kalian berdua ini punya banyak kesamaan, ya." Minato tertawa senang, lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto sekali lagi.

Bocah pirang itu mengusap hidung, lalu air matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka berdua. Benar-benar merasa lega dan bahagia.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kalian- _dattebayo_! Ada baaaaanyak sekali yang terjadi! Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya! Aku sudah menjadi ninja, _dattebayo_! Petapa genit juga mengajarkan jutsu yang saaaaangat hebat!—dan, dan aku mengalahkan Pain! Semua orang di desa sekarang tidak ada yang membenciku seperti dulu! Dan... dan sekarang—aku... aku..." Suara Naruto perlahan menghilang, hanya terdengar sayup-sayup bisikannya yang lirih. Wajahnya meredup. Kepedihan dalam air mukanya begitu jelas terlihat. Mencabik-cabik perasaannya.

Minato dan Kushina saling bertukar pandang.

"Kami tahu itu semua Naruto. Kami selalu mengawasimu dari sini, kau tahu," jawab Kushina. Tangannya kembali mengusap kepala anaknya.

Minato ikut menimpali. "Kami selalu peduli, dan kami juga sangat, sangat bangga padamu, Naruto. Kau memang benar-benar hebat!"

Pandangan Naruto kembali buram. Ia menangis lagi—sambil sesenggukan. Ia peluk erat-erat kedua orangtuanya itu, membisikkan kata-kata bahwa dia selalu ingin bertemu mereka selama ini. Menceritakan—dengan suara kacau—apa saja yang sudah ia alami selama sendirian di dunia. Tentang rasa kesepiannya, tentang teman-temannya, pengalamannya, dan orang yang berharga buatnya... Semuanya rasanya tak akan cukup jika hanya diucapkan sekali saja. Jika berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya, rasanya Naruto akan rela bicara selama berjam-jam tanpa diminta sekalipun.

Tapi kemudian kenyataan langsung menghantam pikirannya.

"Jadi... kalau aku sudah di sini... itu berarti aku sudah mati?" tanya Naruto dengan nada muram. Kening berkerut pedih.

Minato tersenyum. "Kau itu bicara apa, Naruto. Kau masih hidup."

Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap bingung. "Masih hidup?"

"Benar!" Kushina menimpali. "Sekarang kau sedang tertidur pulas di rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan terbangun."

Naruto tertawa sumbang, lalu menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak bisakah aku tetap di sini saja? Umurku sudah pendek. Aku ingin sekalian di sini bersama kalian…"

Naruto memandangi mereka dengan tatapan memohon, membujuk agar bersedia ditempatkan di sini. Sungguh, selama ini yang diinginkan Naruto adalah hidup bersama dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Selama ini ia selalu sendirian, hidup seorang diri di dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang dingin. Ia benar-benar ingin merasakan betapa hangatnya memiliki keluarga. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana bahagianya berkumpul dengan mereka. Jika ini memang kesempatannya, kenapa ia tidak sekalian berada di sini saja... Naruto sudah benar-benar lelah sendirian.

Tapi Minato menolaknya dengan gelengan yang kuat.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Kau masih hidup, dan kau juga harus tetap hidup. Sekalipun umurmu sudah pendek, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa," Minato berujar tegas.

" _Tou-chan…_ "

"Ayahmu benar, Naruto," Kushina ikut menjawab. "Aku bertaruh kau pasti punya orang-orang yang berharga di dunia selain kami, kan?"

" _Kaa-chan…_ "

Naruto terdiam. Sorot mata bimbang dan memohon. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang …

Kushina tersenyum padanya. "Kau harus hidup dengan baik, Naruto. Jangan menyerah. Jangan putus asa. Teruslah hidup demi kami di sini. Walaupun nantinya kau akan kembali pada kami, ayah dan ibu akan menerimamu dengan sepenuh hati."—ia memeluk Naruto dengan erat—"Kau adalah anak kami, dan kau juga harus kuat seperti kami. Jadilah Naruto yang kuat—Naruto yang pantang menyerah. Kami selalu menyayangimu, Naruto. Selalu."

Air mata Naruto mengalir deras lagi. Wajahnya basah, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tak memedulikan dirinya yang sudah besar atau bagaimana. Ini adalah ibunya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto mendapat pelukan dari seorang ibu. Kehangatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan. Kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tak pernah sempat ia dapatkan.

" _Kaa-chan_... —maafkan aku," Naruto terisak, membalas pelukan Kushina dengan tak kalah eratnya. Ia menangis keras. Seolah-olah semua kepedihan dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun ini akhirnya tumpah.

Minato bergabung bersama mereka. Merangkul tubuh istrinya dan anaknya yang begitu ia kasihi. Menggunakan waktu yang tersisa sedikit ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ayah dari sebuah keluarga kecil ini. Keluarga yang tak akan ada di dunia, karena dirinya dan istrinya sudah mati. Yang tersisa sekarang ini hanyalah anak mereka, Naruto, pesakitan, kesepian, sekarat …

"Naruto," Minato berujar. Hatinya terasa begitu berat. "Kudengar kau sudah berjanji pada Kyuubi."

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam. Kepala separuh tertunduk. Ia memikirkan Siluman Rubah itu, dan segala kesepakatan dan janji yang mereka buat beberapa hari yang lalu. Rasanya begitu jauh, begitu sulit terjangkau ujung jemarinya.

"Kyuubi pasti marah padaku…"

"Tidak, dia tidak akan marah. Kau masih hidup, itu yang terpenting." Minato tersenyum. "Kau pasti akan menepati janjimu, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menepatinya."

Ia memikirkan Sasuke. Ia memikirkan guru-gurunya. Ia memikirkan Baa-chan, Petapa Genit, Gaara, teman-teman satu angkatannya… orang-orang itu begitu berharga. Ia tak ingin pergi begitu saja. Tidak sebelum apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan bisa tercapai.

Ayahnya benar. Ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu. Ia tak boleh mengingkar janji. Ia tak boleh menyerah diri.

"Aku akan hidup, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan," Naruto berujar lembut. Ia memandang keduanya dengan mata berbinar dan basah.

"Bagus. Itu baru anak kami." Kushina tersenyum haru. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dengan segenap kasih dan sayang yang tak sempat ia berikan. Sebagai seorang ibu yang harus meninggalkan anaknya sendiri saat masih bayi … Kushina selalu merasa bersalah. Ia begitu ingin melihat Naruto tumbuh dewasa, tersenyum dan bahagia seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi selama ini, pikiran itu hanyalah angan-angan belaka.

Minato dan Kushina melepaskan pelukan mereka dari Naruto, lalu menatap anak mereka yang begitu berharga.

"Naruto, waktu kami sudah habis. Kami harus bergegas," Minato memberitahunya. Wajahnya tersaput mendung kepedihan.

"Tou-chan…" Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. "Kalian sudah akan pergi?" bisik Naruto. Suaranya kembali bergetar. Dadanya berdenyut sakit dan sesak. Seperti ada sebongkah batu di dalamnya.

"Kami tidak pernah pergi, Naruto. Kami selalu berada di dekatmu," kata Kushina. Senyumnya sedikit goyah oleh kesedihannya.

Naruto menunduk. Ia menangis lagi. Dalam hati, ia tidak ingin orangtuanya pergi sekarang. Masih ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada mereka. Masih ada banyak rahasia yang Naruto ingin mereka ketahui. Tapi… tangan Naruto rasanya tak berdaya. Kedua tangannya terasa begitu berat hingga tak bisa menahan mereka agar tetap tinggal.

Namun ia melepaskan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia tak boleh seperti ini. Orangtuanya sudah hidup damai di sini, ia tak seharusnya mengusik mereka. Biarkan mereka beristirahat dengan tenang. Naruto percaya bahwa ayah dan ibunya akan selalu mengawasi Naruto dari tempat ini …

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mengulum sebuah senyum pedih yang basah oleh air mata. Ia menggenggam tangan ayah dan ibunya dengan erat.

Ia berbisik, "Terima kasih, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Aku menyayangi kalian. Selamat tinggal."

Sosok Minato dan Kushina berangsur-angsur memudar.

Mereka berkata, "Kami juga menyayangimu, Nak. Teruslah hidup dan berbahagialah."

Tubuh separuh transparan mereka mulai tertelan cahaya. Kemudian berbinar, menyisakan ruang kosong yang begitu lapang. Naruto menatap tangannya yang masih terulur. Merasakan hatinya yang mendadak terasa kosong. Ada sesuatu yang berharga yang menghilang dari dirinya.

Ia mendongak, lalu membulatkan mata.

Naruto menatap punggung. Sebuah punggung yang kelihatan begitu familier. Terbalut kain putih dengan ilustrasi kipas berwarna merah. Punggung yang selalu ia pandangi selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"S—Sasuke…!" ujarnya, namun suara serasa tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Sasuke tidak berbalik, justru malah melangkah pergi.

Kaki Naruto bergegas mengikuti. Berlari, secepat yang ia bisa. "Sasuke!"

Ia berteriak dan terus berteriak. Memanggil nama orang itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa. Namun orang itu tak berbalik. Tak menatapnya.

 _Kenapa Sasuke di sini? Kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di tempat ini?_

Ia berlari, sebelum bayangan Sasuke lenyap dari pandangannya. Sebelum kegelapan di ujung sana merenggut sosok berharga itu. Ia ingin meraih pundak itu lalu membaliknya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Ia ingin berteriak padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke desa bersama-sama.

Namun ia tak kuasa. Bayangan Sasuke perlahan meredup dan tertelan kekelaman. Tangan Naruto terulur, ingin meraih, namun kakinya terjerat sesuatu hingga ia limbung dan jatuh terjerembap.

Ia merasakan jeratan di kakinya semakin erat dan bertambah erat. Naruto melihatnya. Sulur-sulur hijau yang bergerak menggulung dan melilit kakinya seperti seekor ular besar dan panjang yang bersiap menerkam. Sulur itu terasa begitu kasar di kulit Naruto, seperti sulur tanaman beri. Lalu ia mengingat saat di mana ia terjebak dalam kubangan racun itu. Mengingat bahwa sulur yang sekarang ini melilitnya adalah sulur yang sama yang membuat ia sekarat seperti ini.

Sulur itu terus bergerak melilit sekujut tubuhnya. Mulai dari kaki, bergerak ke arah perut dan leher, hingga akhirnya membelit kepalanya. Naruto meronta. Ia kehabisan napas.

Di sela-sela pikirannya yang tercerai-berai hingga kacau, ia berteriak.

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

.

"Naruto!"

Kedua mata Naruto mendadak terbuka. Napasnya kacau, dan matanya bergerak liar.

"Sasuke…" bisiknya, setengah tak sadar. Ia memandang sekeliling, masih tak bisa memfokuskan matanya. Samar-samar, ia mulai bisa menerka siapa sosok yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

Ia tak bisa bersuara lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan lirih, "Sakura—chan…?"

Sakura langsung memeluknya. "Syukurlah, Naruto! Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau kau tidak bisa bangun lagi!" Gadis itu menumpahkan air matanya di bahu Naruto. Menangis keras—bercampur kelegaan luar biasa yang bisa dirasakan oleh semua orang yang berada di sana.

Semua orang yang berada di sana… Naruto mulai bisa melihat sosok Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei di sisi kanan ranjang. Ada beberapa temannya yang hadir juga: Shikamaru, Lee, Neji dan Tenten. Tapi yang ia cari tidak ada di sana.

"Sasuke…?" ia bergumam lirih. Separuh dirinya tak berada di sini.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Naruto dengan wajah bingung dan basah. "Apa?"

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Kerutan di kening Sakura membuat Naruto mulai mempertanyakan kesadarannya.

Gadis itu berkata, "Apa yang kaubicarakan, Naruto?"

"Aku tadi melihat Sasuke," kata Naruto.

Sakura terlihat begitu letih, menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan tak percaya. Ia bergerak mundur, lalu melayangkan pandangan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan ke arah Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Naruto. "Naruto, Sasuke tidak ada di sini."

"Tapi aku tadi melihatnya. Sasuke ada di sini," Naruto bersikeras. Pikirannya masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas sosok Sasuke yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Naruto, kau koma selama seminggu lebih. Dan selama itu pula Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun datang ke sini," ujar Kakashi. Keningnya berkerut penuh prihatin meskipun sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker. Lalu, ia melanjutkan: "Kau hanya bermimpi."

Seketika, kekecewaan serasa mencekik Naruto. Menenggelamkannya ke dalam lubang gelap yang menyesakkan. Pandangan Naruto beranjak turun ke tangannya yang mengepal erat. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali.

Ia membalik tubuh ke sisi kanan. "Aku ingin tidur," kata Naruto pada akhirnya. "Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

.

Nyaris sebulan lamanya sejak Naruto siuman dari koma. Semenjak itu pula, Naruto berulang kali mengalami _drop_. Ya memang tidak separah waktu itu, tapi tetap saja gawat. Semenjak itu, obat bunga merah juga semakin sering ia konsumsi.

Walaupun begitu, kondisi Naruto sudah lebih baik dibanding bulan sebelumnya. Bercak-bercak kebiruan itu sudah lenyap tak berbekas dari kulit tubuhnya, biarpun ia masih kelihatan begitu pucat. Bahkan sekarang, Naruto sudah terlihat beberapa kali berjalan-jalan keluar kamarnya, tentu saja dengan pengawasan setidaknya satu orang—entah itu Sakura, Iruka-sensei, ataupun Kakashi-sensei.

Dan hari ini, Tsunade memeriksa kondisinya.

"Kudengar akhir-akhir ini selera makanmu berkurang, benar begitu Naruto?" tanya Tsunade. Nada suaranya terdengar menyelidik. Ia tengah membereskan peralatan di atas meja beroda yang dibawa salah satu ninja medis bawahannya.

Naruto tersenyum malu. "Lidahku terasa aneh, Baa-chan. Semua makanan terasa sama saja."

"Bahkan ramen juga?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi mengangguk sedikit. Begitu berat ia mengakuinya. Makanan favoritnya sepanjang masa itu mulai tak punya rasa apa-apa di lidahnya. Ya memang ia masih bisa merasakan bumbu dan rempah yang diramu sempurna itu di mulutnya, tapi rasanya tak sama seperti dulu. Tetap ada yang kurang.

Tsunade menghela napas, lalu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

Wanita itu berkata, "Aku akan cari cara untuk mengembalikan fungsi indra pengecapmu seperti semula, Naruto. Kau hanya perlu menunggu."

Naruto mengangguk sedikit. Lalu memandang ke arah meja. Ada sesuatu yang asing diletakkan di atas sana. "Apa itu?"

Tsunade memandang ke arah yang sama. "Ah, itu ramuan. Terbuat dari bunga Salamander Pasir biru yang dihaluskan lalu diendapkan. Aku akan melumuri badanmu dengan ramuan ini dan didiamkan selama beberapa jam. Aku jamin kau akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya."

Naruto memelototi ramuan itu lebar-lebar. "Apa tubuhku akan berwarna biru setelah memakai benda itu?"

Tsunade tertawa sedikit. "Tentu tidak, Bodoh. Ramuan ini tidak akan meninggalkan bekas apa-apa di tubuhmu. Kau mau balik jadi biru lagi seperti sebulan yang lalu?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mendadak merasa ngeri membayangkan sekujur tubuhnya berubah biru seperti pada masa awal ia masuk rumah sakit. Bercak-bercak birunya sudah hilang semua, jadi ia tak ingin repot-repot untuk menghias tubuhnya dengan bercak-bercak yang lain lagi.

Langsung Tsunade mengaplikasikan ramuan itu ke tubuh Naruto—bagian lengan, leher, dada, perut dan sekujur kaki. Ramuan bunga biru itu terasa dingin, seperti es. Namun itu bukan jenis dingin yang membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Justru perasaan dingin itu membuat pikirannya tenang dan ringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal obatmu," kata Tsunade, "Kazekage sudah mengirim bunga Salamander Pasir sebanyak yang dia bisa ke Konoha. Jumlahnya akan cukup untuk beberapa bulan ke depan." Ia berujar dengan kerutan samar di keningnya. "Pagi ini, tim khusus milikku sudah selesai meramu semuanya dalam bentuk pil, jadi bisa dipergunakan kapan saja."

Naruto menelengkan kepala penasaran. "Seberapa banyak, Baa-chan?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu lemari itu,"—Tsunade menunjuk lemari kosong di sudut ruangan—"Ada banyak sekali bunga yang dikirim. Jadi setidaknya, aku mungkin harus mengirim hadiah balasan ke Suna. Tidak enak rasanya kalau meminta bantuan besar secara gratis."

Naruto merenung. "Maafkan aku, Baa-chan."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Tsunade. Agak terkejut melihat perubahan suasana hati Naruto yang mendadak ini.

"Aku sudah jadi beban."

Tsunade bangkit, lalu berkacak-pinggang dengan ekspresi sebal. "Omong kosong, Naruto. Siapa bilang kau itu beban. Kau itu pahlawan desa. Kau sudah berkontribusi besar dalam melindungi desa. Setidaknya anggap saja ini sebagai hutang budi Konoha padamu."

Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Tapi ia mengangguk lemah. Berbisik dengan suara yang nyaris tak kedengaran. "Terima kasih, Baa-chan."

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

.

Naruto tertidur saat ramuan bunga biru itu masih melumuri tubuhnya. Begitu ia bangun, matahari sudah berada di puncak langit. Sudah memasuki jam makan siang, dan ramuan itu sudah dilenyapkan dari kulitnya.

Tim 10 datang selepas makan siang. Hinata, Kiba dan Shino memasuki ruangan dengan wajah gugup. Tapi Naruto berusaha merilekskan suasana dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Kiba begitu mereka memposisikan diri mereka di sekeliling ranjang.

"Lebih baik," kata Naruto, tersenyum. "Setelah diperiksa Baa-chan, badanku jadi terasa lebih ringan. Mungkin setelah ini aku ingin jalan-jalan di luar."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kiba berhenti. Hidungnya bergerak naik turun mengendus sesuatu. "Bau apa ini?"

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu. "Ah, mungkin itu bau ramuan yang kupakai tadi. Baru saja dioleskan di kulitku."

"Ramuan yang dioleskan di kulit? Maksudmu _lulur_?"

Naruto tertawa. "Mungkin bisa juga disebut seperti itu," katanya. Lalu matanya menjelajah. "Kalian tidak membawa Akamaru?"

Shino berkata, "Rumah sakit tidak mengizinkan binatang masuk ke sini. Karena apa? Karena mereka bilang, bulu Akamaru bisa saja membuatmu alergi."

Naruto merengut. "Aku tidak pernah alergi pada bulu binatang," ia merenung.

"Kami juga berpikir begitu, tapi para ninja medis tetap bersikeras melarang. Terpaksa kami biarkan Akamaru di luar," kata Kiba.

"Di luar…?" Naruto melongok ke luar jendela, lalu melihat—dari lantai dua ini—seekor anjing ninja berbadan besar yang sedang menunggui majikannya di dalam. Naruto tersenyum.

Hinata berbicara lirih padanya. "N—Naruto-kun, kau sudah makan?"

"Hm? Belum. Aku barusan bangun tidur," kata Naruto.

Kiba berseru, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kami membawakanmu makanan—Tapi maaf kami tidak membawakan ramen, ini cuma menu makan siang biasa."

Naruto mengerjap. "Benar? Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau baik sekali, Kiba! Seharusnya kau sering-sering membawakanku seperti ini," kata Naruto.

"Ah, diam kau. Aku cuma baik padamu hari ini saja, ingat itu." Kiba memalingkan wajah, tapi tangannya tetap terulur menyerahkan kotak bekal ke pangkuan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto langsung mengeksekusi. Bekal makan siang yang dibawakan Kiba dan teman-teman tandas dalam hitungan menit. Entah kenapa nafsu makan Naruto mendadak meningkat lagi saat ini. Padahal menunya cukup simpel: nasi dengan potongan daging panggang, telur gulung, dan beberapa sayuran, tapi semuanya bisa dihabiskan hingga nyaris tak bersisa oleh Naruto.

Naruto menutup kotak bekal itu, lalu menyerahkannya ke Kiba sambil berterima kasih.

"Ini enak sekali," katanya. "Jangan bilang kau yang memasaknya?" Ia melayangkan pandangan tak percaya ke arah Kiba.

"Bukan aku! Ini ibuku yang memasakkan! Mana bisa aku masak buat orang!" Kiba bersungut-sungut, tapi wajahnya merah oleh pujian itu.

Naruto tertawa, rasanya sudah lama ia tak tertawa selepas ini. Ia juga langsung bersyukur karena ternyata lidahnya masih bisa merasakan enaknya masakan buatan ibu Kiba. Selama ini Naruto begitu takut kehilangan kemampuannya mengecap berbagai rasa, tapi sepertinya itu tak perlu terlalu dipermasalahkan—setidaknya, tak perlu untuk saat ini.

"N—Naruto-kun, aku membawakan teh untukmu," kata Hinata, malu-malu bergerak maju mengulurkan botol yang sebelumnya ia taruh di dalam tasnya.

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Teh?"

"Itu teh spesial yang turun-temurun diminum oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka bilang bisa menyembuhkan banyak penyakit."

Mata Naruto berbinar. "Wah, ini untukku? Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah merahnya.

Naruto memerhatikan botol itu. Botol transparan dengan isi cairan berwarna hijau yang lembut—sedetik mengingatkannya pada cairan suntik yang Baa-chan berikan padanya bulan lalu. Tapi ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia buka tutupnya dan uap hangat dari teh langsung mengepul tipis di indra penciumannya. Ia hirup dalam-dalam dan merasakan dadanya langsung merileks. Aromanya menenangkan sekali. Seperti aroma teh hijau, dengan sedikit tambahan beberapa bahan. Mungkin… buah beri? Naruto tidak begitu yakin.

Naruto menyesap teh itu dalam diam, lalu merasakan perasaan tawar yang perlahan berubah menjadi percikan manis dalam mulutnya. Naruto mengerutkan kening, mengingat kalau teh ini tidak memakai gula… Pasti rasa manis itu berasal dari buah beri itu. Atau—bahan lainnya?

Beberapa sesapan selanjutnya, Naruto merasakan dadanya menghangat, tapi badannya mendingin. Perasaan yang aneh. Tapi bukan aneh yang tidak menyenangkan.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan kerutan samar di keningnya. "Aku belum pernah merasakan teh ini- _dattebayo_ ," katanya.

Hinata terlihat agak takut. "A—Apa rasanya aneh?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan. "Aku suka rasanya. Hanya saja, sepertinya teh ini dicampur sesuatu yang lain…?"

"A—Ada campuran buah beri yang tumbuh di hutan Konoha," bisik Hinata ragu-ragu.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Benar dugaannya. Memang buah beri. Mengejutkan juga ternyata Naruto masih lumayan peka soal hal itu—meskipun kadang-kadang ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa di lidahnya.

Naruto menggenggam botol itu dengan dua tangannya yang satu terpasang infus. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hari ini sepi sekali, ya?"

Ia mengingat Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya biasanya bergiliran menjaganya setiap hari. Entah kenapa Naruto belum melihat wajah mereka semua sejak pagi.

"Aku tadi melihat Iruka-sensei sedang mengajar di Akademi," kata Shino tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto teringat bahwa hari ini bukanlah hari libur sehingga guru itu pasti sedang menjalankan tugasnya.

Hinata ikut menimpali, "Sakura sedang membantu Tsunade-sama di gedung Hokage."

"Lalu Kakashi-sensei?"

Mereka bertiga menggeleng tak tahu. Dan Naruto kembali mengerutkan kening.

"Mungkin dia sedang menjenguk Kurenai-sensei atau semacamnya," ujar Kiba sambil lalu. "Tapi mungkin sedang menghadiri perkumpulan para Jounin juga… Ah entahlah!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Kurenai-sensei, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia sehat, kandungannya juga. Apalagi si Shikamaru itu hampir setiap hari mengecek keadaannya," kata Kiba. "Sejak Kurenai-sensei hamil, kami jadi menjalankan semua misi cuma bertiga. Yah, lumayan beresiko juga, tapi apa boleh buat…"

 _Misi_ … rasanya sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak merasakan menjalankan sebuah misi. Kalau diingat-ingat, misi terakhir yang ditugaskan padanya adalah misi rank B ke desa Kabut. Misi yang sama yang membuatnya nyaris sekarat seperti ini…

Naruto berusaha menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Jadi, misi apa yang baru-baru ini kalian jalankan?" tanyanya, mencoba mengubah topik.

Kiba menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. "Bukan misi yang terlalu penting… hanya misi ranking C; mengawal pedagang kaya yang menyebalkan ke Kusagakure—desa Rumput."

"Kusagakure?" Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak pergi ke desa itu. Sebuah desa tanpa negara yang terletak di antara desa-desa besar lainnya—Konoha, Suna, Amegakure, bahkan Iwagakure.

"Iya. Tapi kau tidak akan tahu betapa menyebalkannya pedagang kaya itu. Mereka memperlakukan kami seenaknya. Benar-benar menyebalkan," kata Kiba.

"Kiba, kau saja yang selalu terpancing oleh perkataannya," Shino menimpali.

"Benar, Kiba-kun, kau memang selalu menganggap serius lelucon Sumire-san," tahu-tahu Hinata juga ikut berkomentar. Pasti Sumire itu nama pedagang kaya yang menjadi klien mereka.

"Argh, diam kalian! Kalian itu tidak tahu sebenarnya dia itu orang buruk! Lihat saja seberapa sering dia meledekku!"

Naruto tertawa melihatnya. Sungguh wajah Kiba yang merah-padam seperti itu benar-benar pemandangan langka yang begitu unik. Kalau dipikir, Naruto sebenarnya merindukan saat-saat seperti ini—pergi bersama teman-temannya dan saling bercanda mengenai topik asal-asalan.

Lalu Kiba kembali berbicara, sepertinya ia baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, kami juga bertemu Sasuke di sana," katanya.

"Kiba-kun!" seru Hinata.

"Hah?" Kiba salah tingkah—kelihatan begitu kebingungan.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memincingkan matanya ke arah Kiba.

"Umm… Naruto-kun ini bukan seperti yang kaupikir—"

"Kalian bertemu Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Nada suaranya rendah dan kelam. Suasana hatinya yang tadinya bagus berubah drastis semenjak nama Sasuke disebut-sebut.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ceritakan semuanya," kata Naruto. Ekspresinya berubah serius dan tak main-main. Ia memandangi satu-persatu dari teman-temannya itu. Menuntut jawaban.

Kiba, Hinata, dan Shino saling bertukar-pandang, menimbang apakah perlu mereka menjelaskan perkara itu ke Naruto—mengingat ini soal Sasuke, mantan rekan satu tim Naruto yang telah meninggalkan desa dan pergi ke desa Bunyi. Ini bukan perkara sepele yang bisa dibicarakan dengan mudah…

Tapi, bagaimanapun, yang berhadapan dengan mereka saat ini adalah Naruto—serius, keras kepala, berbahaya. Sekali Naruto menuntut sesuatu, takkan mudah mereka berkilat. Lagipula persoalan seperti ini, Naruto lebih berhak untuk tahu.

Kiba melihat Hinata dan Shino mengangguk setuju, dan akhirnya keputusan sudah bulat.

Kiba memandang Naruto. Dagunya mengeras karena tegang.

"Kami bertemu Uchiha Sasuke di jalanan Kusagakure dua hari yang lalu. Entahlah dia berada di desa itu untuk apa. Kami—aku—memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggilnya agar berhenti," Kiba menjelaskan. Suaranya agak tegang oleh perasaan gugup.

Naruto tak berkedip, hanya memfokuskan pikirannya pada telinga untuk mendengarkan.

"Awalnya dia tidak mendengarkan dan malah mau pergi, tapi aku mencegatnya dengan Akamaru sampai dia berhenti untuk mendengarkanku. Dia bilang apa mauku, lalu aku bilang kami menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sasuke malah tertawa keras dan bilang kalau dia tidak akan kembali ke Konoha karena desa itu bukan tempatnya lagi." Kiba berhenti, melihat reaksi Naruto, lalu melanjutkan: "Aku tahu tidak akan ada cara lain untuk membujuknya pulang, jadi aku berkata padanya mungkin dia ingin datang untuk menjengukmu—"

"Kau memberitahu Sasuke!" seru Naruto, memotong pembicaraan Kiba.

"Naruto, itu—"

"Kau memberitahu dia kalau aku sakit?!"

"Bukan seperti itu, kami—"

"Lalu apa," kata Naruto, "apa yang kalian katakan ke Sasuke?! Bukannya aku sudah meminta semua orang untuk merahasiakan keadaanku dari orang lain?!"

"N—Naruto-kun! K—Kami sama sekali tidak me—memberitahu keadaanmu pada Sa—Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata tergagap. Suaranya sarat akan perasaan kalut.

Naruto memandang mereka. Wajahnya yang sempat terlihat kalap mulai melunak. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Shino yang membalasnya, "Kami tidak memberitahu Uchiha Sasuke kalau kau sedang sakit. Karena dia sudah pergi sebelum kami mengatakan itu."

Bahu Naruto bergetar. "Jadi… Jadi dia masih belum tahu, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

"Ya…" jawab Kiba.

Tubuh Naruto seketika melemas. Punggung tersandar sepenuhnya pada kepala ranjang, lalu merasakan energinya seperti terkuras habis. Ia menarik napas, diam, lalu mengembuskannya. Berharap perasaan berkecamuk gila itu segera pergi.

Ia menatap mereka dengan mata sayu. "Maafkan aku sudah berteriak pada kalian."

Kiba menjawab, "Bukan masalah, Naruto. Harusnya kami yang meminta maaf karena sudah bertindak ceroboh. Seharusnya kami tahu kalau kau tidak ingin Uchiha Sasuke tahu soal ini… Maafkan kami."

Kiba kelihatan begitu menyesal. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke akan berdampak segini besar pada Naruto. Bahwa pembicaraan itu telah mengubah atmosfer ruangan ini menjadi aneh dan kaku, karena semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hinata dan Kiba menyuarakan pemikiran yang sama.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tapi matanya terlihat begitu meredup.

"Kalau Sasuke masih belum tahu, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Tapi kumohon," kata Naruto, "kumohon jangan memberitahu lebih banyak orang lagi soal kondisiku. Biar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya langsung pada mereka."

Ketiga orang yang berdiri di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju. Merasa menyesal, juga sedih.

Sedangkan Naruto beralih menatap jendela. Menyaksikan angin yang mengembus kencang membentur kaca tebal itu. Terdengar desauan dedaunan pohon ek dan _maple_ yang mulai menguning dan memerah. Udara semakin dingin. Angin musim gugur telah datang membawa kabar akan segera datangnya salju di daratan Desa Daun Tersembunyi.

Naruto berbisik, "Hanya tinggal satu hal yang ingin kulakukan."

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

.

Kusagakure…

Sasuke saat ini berada di sana. Entah untuk tujuan apa. Desa yang berbatasan langsung dengan Negara Api… dengan perjalanan tak sampai dua hari…

Naruto berhenti. Berpikir. Ia pandangi lagi penjuru desa dari atap rumah sakit. Lalu merasakan angin sore yang mengembus semakin kencang ke tubuh ringkihnya.

Beberapa jam setelah Kiba dan yang lainnya beranjak pulang, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar inapnya menuju ke ruangan terbuka yang langsung berhadapan dengan langit. Atap—di mana dirinya dan Sasuke pernah bertarung dulu. Biasanya ia selalu didampingi oleh setidaknya satu orang kalau ingin pergi ke luar kamar. Tapi saat ini, Naruto sedang ingin sendirian.

Ia menunduk, lalu berbisik, "Apa saat ini aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu… Kyuubi?"

Ia diam dan menunggu balasan dari siluman rubah itu. Butuh beberapa saat sampai ia bisa mendengar suara berat itu menjawabnya.

 **"Kau mau pergi sekarang?"**

"Ya," jawab Naruto, "setelah aku tahu di mana dia berada sekarang, aku ingin cepat-cepat menemuinya."

 **"Apa itu tidak terburu-buru? Kau bisa menunggu selama beberapa waktu sampai kondisimu sedikit lebih baik—"**

"Tidak ada waktu lagi," ujar Naruto. "Aku ingin segera mengejarnya sebelum dia pergi lagi. Kalau aku menunggu lebih lama, bisa saja aku malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

Kyuubi berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang. **"Kalau memang begitu bagaimana kau mau memberitahu semua orang kalau kau mau pergi menyusul Sasuke?"**

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka."

 **"APA KATAMU?!"**

"Aku akan pergi secara diam-diam tanpa disadari siapa pun."

 **"Apa kau sudah sinting?! Kau tidak memikirkan apa akibatnya, hah?!"**

"Kalau aku memberitahu, mereka tidak akan pernah mengizinkanku!" seru Naruto. Kehilangan kendali akan emosinya. "Kalau aku ingin bisa mengejar Sasuke, aku harus bergerak sendirian… Bisakah?"

Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi Naruto sepertinya tak sabar dengan jawaban darinya.

"Apa aku akan sanggup bertahan sampai bertemu Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Hening.

 **"Kalau dilihat dari kondisimu sekarang, mungkin kau bisa sampai ke Kusagakure dan bertemu bocah itu,"** kata Kyuubi. **"Tapi jika lebih dari itu…,"** Kyuubi berhenti sejenak, **"aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan sanggup bertahan atau tidak."**

Naruto tersenyum samar. Ia berbisik dengan suara sendu.

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

.

Lewat tengah malam, di saat rumah sakit Konoha terselimuti oleh keheningan yang menjemukan, di saat orang-orang mulai memindahkan kesadaran mereka ke negeri mimpi—Naruto masih terjaga. Berbaring di atas punggungnya, memandang langit-langit kamar di mana cahaya putih serasa nyaris membutakan. Telinganya siaga mendeteksi kehadiran siapa pun yang mendekati kamarnya.

Tapi tak ada siapa pun. Nyaris semua ninja medis telah mengakhiri jam kerjanya hari ini, dan sebagian kecil lainnya—hanya beberapa orang—masih berada di rumah sakit untuk menjalankan _shift_ malam. Namun… Naruto bisa dengan mudah menyeludup. Ia yakin bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik.

Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu melangkah tanpa suara keluar kamar. Di sepanjang lorong, pendengaran ia pertajam untuk menghindari setiap orang yang berada dekat situ, sampai ia tiba di ruangan obat.

Ruangan itu tak terkunci, sehingga memudahkan Naruto untuk menyusup masuk untuk mengambil apa yang ia perlukan. Ruangan dengan luas sekitar lima puluh meter persegi dan begitu terang oleh cahaya lampu putih. Mempermudah Naruto untuk membaca semua label yang tertempel di setiap laci di ruangan itu. Ia mencermati setiap karakter kanji, mencari kata "Uzumaki Naruto" atau setidaknya "Obat Bunga Salamander". Itulah yang ia cari.

Ia menemukan label itu pada sebuah lemari cokelat di ujung ruangan. Sebuah lemari yang kelihatan baru, dilihat dari warna catnya yang lebih mengilap dari yang lainnya. Benar apa kata Baa-chan. Semua obat Naruto dimasukkan ke dalam lemari itu—jelas berjumlah lebih banyak dibanding obat-obat lainnya.

Tanpa suara, Naruto mengambil kantong kain yang ia lihat menggantung di belakang pintu, lalu melangkah cepat menuju ke lemari di pojok, membukanya, lalu memasukkan isinya ke dalam kantong. Obat-obat biru dan merah yang terbungkus dalam plastik-plastik bening. Masing-masing kantung plastik kemungkinan berisi dua puluh lima tablet. Jika satu hari ia diharuskan meminum sekitar empat tablet, mungkin ia hanya perlu membawa beberapa saja.

Segera setelah urusannya di ruangan itu selesai, Naruto melangkah keluar, menggenggam erat kantong kain itu erat-erat, lalu menerobos keluar lewat jendela rumah sakit. Berusaha agar tak terdeteksi oleh siapa pun.

Masih ada satu tempat lagi yang harus ia datangi.

Rumahnya.

Naruto berpikir, jika ia ingin pergi ke tempat jauh untuk waktu yang tak bisa diperkirakan, ia harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan benar-benar matang. Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan memakai kunci cadangan yang tersembunyi di bawah pot kaktus samping pintu. Begitu di dalam, ia menyambar sebuah tas ransel sedang dengan kualitas yang cukup bagus. Ia memasukkan kantong kain berisi obat-obatan itu ke dalamnya, lalu beberapa helai pakaian, juga dompet penuh berisi uang. Tak lupa ia mengambil secarik kertas bergambar peta Konoha dan negara-negara sekitarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas guna untuk menghindari dirinya tersesat di jalan nanti.

Semua yang Naruto perlukan sudah rapi tersimpan di dalam tas. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Kecuali…

Naruto memandang selebaran kertas-kertas yang berceceran di lantai rumahnya. Berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau mereka semua tahu bahwa dirinya sudah melarikan diri ke Kusagakure? Apa jadinya kalau mereka mengejar Naruto sebelum dirinya berhasil menjalankan rencananya?

Naruto berpikir keras, mencari solusi lewat kepalanya yang serasa pening. Ia memandangi kertas, lalu bergumam dalam hari untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanian. Ia ambil secarik, dan satu tangan dominannya menarik sebuah pena dari laci meja. Ia mendaratkan pantatnya ke atas lantai, lalu mulai menulis dengan lambat.

Mungkin, mungkin seseorang akan menemukan ini sebelum seisi desa memutuskan untuk memburunya. Sebuah surat permohonan, kemungkinan surat terakhir yang ia tulis untuk semua orang

Ia percaya, jika mereka membaca surat ini, mereka akan menghargai keputusannya dan merelakan kepergiaannya. Ia meyakini keputusannya yang egois ini.

Naruto selesai menulis, melipat kertas itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja dengan penahan berupa figura foto dirinya dengan rekan satu timnya—Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, juga orang itu… Sasuke.

Ia melepaskan pakaian rumah sakitnya dan memutuskan untuk berganti jaket hitam-oranye miliknya. Mengenakan ikat kepala Konoha kebanggannya, dengan ransel tersampir di punggung, lalu keluar lewat jendela rumahnya yang terbuka lebar.

Sosoknya perlahan menghilang dalam keheningan malam.

" _Minna…_ maafkan aku," bisiknya. "Selamat tinggal."

.

.

ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

a/n:

akhirnya chap 4 selesai. Saya sendiri juga lega xD

chap ini kembali berisi 5K+ words setelah previous chap hanya ada 3K+. Jadi nggak pendek loh ya xD

Maaf kalo ternyata mengecewakan, walopun sebenernya saya udah berjuang keras nulis chap ini sampe selesai.  
Tapi kritik/saran apa aja akan tetep saya terima (as long as the feedback is said/written in a proper way).

Makasih sudah baca. Makasih juga atas review-review di chapter sebelumnya.  
Maaf kalo saya nggak bisa bales review akun guest karna nggak tau gimana caranya T_T

Sampai jumpa di next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru  
Rated T  
Romance, Angst**

 **Warnings: OOC/Typos**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 **.**

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, menundukkan kepala seperti habis melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Lalu dia menjawab, "Aku mengikutimu."

"Buat apa?" tanya lelaki satunya tak sabar.

"Tidak ada alasan," jawab laki-laki yang pertama, membenarkan ikat kepalanya. "Aku sebenarnya sedang bosan dengan Konoha, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya sesekali menemuimu."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu memincingkan matanya. "Kau datang sendiri?"

"Yup," jawabnya. "Aku menumpang kendaraan seorang pedagang kain yang sangat baik biar bisa sampai ke sini."

"Pulanglah."

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak butuh kau di sini."

"Jahat sekali kau, Sasuke. Bahkan setelah aku susah payah menemuimu…"

"Tapi tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melakukannya."

Naruto merona. "Y-Yah, itu memang benar… tapi…"

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, meninggalkan Naruto di jalanan itu.

"Hey!" panggil Naruto, berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Jangan ikuti aku."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto, tak menggubris ucapan Sasuke.

Sedangkan yang ditanya malah tidak menjawab. Sepanjang jalan hanya bungkam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang menuju ke pusat desa. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan kedai makan yang cukup besar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kau mau makan malam?"

Sasuke menolak untuk menjawab, tapi melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Malam ini di Kusagakure lumayan lebih sepi kalau dibandingkan dengan Konoha. Tapi tempat ini lumayan nyaman juga. Udara dingin tidak berembus masuk sampai ke sini. Suasananya juga ramah. Sasuke duduk di tempat di pojok, dekat jendela kayu tua yang setengah menutup, menghadap meja kayu yang mulai lapuk, tapi syukurlah masih bersih. Naruto duduk di kursi di depan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto menghenyakkan pantatnya di permukaan kayu itu dan meletakkan tasnya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Naruto agak ragu-ragu.

"Masih ada banyak tempat yang kosong di sana," jawab Sasuke, dagunya menunjuk ke tempat lain di tengah kedai. "Sebaiknya kau pindah."

"Kau… tidak mau aku duduk di sini?"

"Tidak."

"…"

Ekspresi Naruto terlihat seperti terluka. Ia kembali mengambil tasnya dan berdiri lagi.

"Baiklah," ujarnya singkat, wajah sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang terluka. Ia memerhatikan seluruh ruangan itu dan memutuskan untuk berpindah duduk ke kursi yang lebih tengah.

Tempat duduknya tidak jauh beda, hanya saja di sini lebih terang. Naruto segera menepis perasaan mengganggunya itu jauh-jauh dan mulai berteriak pada paman pemilik kedai. "Paman! Aku pesan semangkuk ramen porsi besar ya!"

"Segera datang!" Paman itu balas berteriak sambil bergulat dengan peralatan masaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sampai seorang gadis (sepertinya anak pemilik toko itu) mendatanginya dan mencatat pesanannya.

Sepanjang makan, mereka berdua diam saja. Naruto terus-terusan melirik ke arah Sasuke tapi lelaki berambut hitam itu membuang muka. Sepertinya sengaja ingin menghindari tatapannya.

Naruto melengos, merasakan pahitnya kekecewaan dalam hatinya begitu sadar bahwa Sasuke mungkin saja tidak senang melihatnya di sini. Mungkin benar apa kata Sasuke, dirinya tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Mungkin sebaiknya dia pulang saja ke Konoha biar dirawat dengan serius dan kemudian sembuh. Tapi itu berarti dia bisa saja tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke lagi. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah bersumpah tidak akan kembali ke Konoha lagi apa pun yang terjadi. Kalau kesembuhannya berarti tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, Naruto tidak yakin apakah itu benar pilihan yang tepat, yang sesuai dengan kehendak hatinya.

 _Positif, positif, positif!_ Naruto terus berteriak dalam benaknya. Dia tidak boleh terpuruk. Kalau dia sudah berniat ingin mengikuti Sasuke, dia tidak boleh menarik pernyataan itu kembali.

Kedai itu mendadak kedatangan beberapa rombongan orang yang masuk lewat pintu depan, membawa hawa dingin dari desa rumput ini ke dalam ruangan. Naruto memerhatikan mereka, kebanyakan pria-pria paruh baya dan usia tiga puluhan yang mungkin saja baru selesai bekerja. Salah satu dari mereka melihat Naruto dan tersenyum, kemudian mengajak kawan-kawannya untuk menghampiri Naruto.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sudah dikelilingi oleh paman-paman desa Kusagakure yang penasaran dengan dirinya.

"Oh, jadi kau dari Konohagakure, huh? Lumayan jauh juga ya?" kata salah satu dari mereka, menunjuk ikat kepala Naruto yang masih terpasang.

"U-Um," Naruto ragu-ragu tersenyum lebar. "Aku pendatang di sini."

"Jadi kau berencana mau tinggal di Kusagakure?"

"Oh tidak. Aku cuma singgah sebentar di sini. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan menuju ke desa lain," balas Naruto. Sejenak melirik Sasuke yang masih menikmati makan malamnya di pojok ruangan. Sepertinya tak terganggu dengan percakapan Naruto dan paman-paman ini.

 _Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang?_ Naruto bergumam dalam hatinya, merasa benar-benar penasaran. Dia tidak pernah bisa menebak dengan benar apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Tak sekali pun. Lelaki itu selalu mengatakan apa yang tidak pernah Naruto duga, selalu melakukan apa saja yang berada di luar perkiraan Naruto. Ia begitu ingin, _ingin_ sekali, satu kali saja bisa menebak pikiran Sasuke dengan benar.

"Hey Nak, kau tahu orang itu?" salah seorang paman bertanya padanya. Wajahnya didekatkan sehingga bisikannya tidak terdengar begitu keras.

"Huh?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Orang itu," kata paman itu, sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan menelisik, "sudah berada di Kusagakure selama dua minggu. Setiap malam datang ke kedai ini untuk makan dan selalu memesan makanan yang sama. Selalu duduk di pojokan sana sambil diam seperti seorang psikopat."

"E-Eh? B-Benarkah?" Naruto terkekeh ragu, merasa aneh. Ia berusaha keras tidak memperlihatkan ketidaknyamanannya pada topik pembicaraan ini.

"Benar! Walaupun dia memang cukup tampan, tapi ekspresinya itu bisa menyeramkan juga!"

"Kemarin saja aku dipelototi dia padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata seorang paman yang lain.

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin, paman," sangkal Naruto, mencoba tertawa tapi sepertinya gagal. "Kalau benar dia itu psikopat pasti sudah ada yang meninggal sekarang, hahaha."

Leluconnya sebenarnya gagal total, tapi entah kenapa seisi meja itu tertawa keras semua, sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ahahahahah, kau benar sekali, Nak, hahahaha!"

Naruto sendiri merasa aneh, tapi tetap saja ikut tertawa. Rasanya aneh sekali mendengar orang lain menggosipkan orang yang kita kenal itu di depan wajah kita sendiri. Padahal kenyataannya sebenarnya berbeda jauh.

Di seberang sana, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mungkin terganggu dengan suara tawa-tawa yang super keras di sini. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan Naruto langsung berhenti tertawa.

Kemudian Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan uangnya dan membantingnya ke meja itu keras-keras. Paman-paman di meja Naruto langsung membisu dan memerhatikan lelaki berambut hitam itu melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" Naruto beranjak bangkit sambil menggeledah tas untuk meraih dompetnya. Mengeluarkan uang beberapa lembar untuk membayar semangkuk ramen dan segelas airnya. "Paman! Uangnya kutaruh di sini!" teriaknya pada pemilik kedai yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"O-Oh? Iya!"

Naruto buru-buru melangkah cepat. "Sasuke!"

Paman-paman di mejanya berbisik-bisik serius. Salah satunya berteriak ke arah Naruto. "Hey, Nak—"

Naruto mengabaikan mereka dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

.

ooOoo  
.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja?" tanya Naruto, melangkah cepat di belakang Sasuke. "Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan makanmu."

Jeda sebentar. Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar jengkel. "Aku tidak suka berisik."

Bohong. Sasuke sadar benar soal itu.

Naruto kelihatan malu oleh rasa bersalah. "Oh… maaf, kalau begitu. Tapi mereka membicarakanmu, jadi aku tidak bisa apa-apa…"

"Jangan banyak bicara," kata Sasuke, mempercepat langkahnya. "Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, hah?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak hafal daerah sini! Kalau tidak mengikutimu, aku bisa saja tersesat. Memangnya sekarang kau mau ke mana—"

Sasuke mendadak menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Naruto menubruk punggungnya.

"Aduh," Naruto melangkah mundur, melihat Sasuke berhenti di depan bangunan tiga lantai. Sepintas bangunan ini terlihat seperti penginapan. "Kau menginap di sini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, melangkah ke dalam bangunan itu tanpa menggubris Naruto sedikit pun.

Naruto langsung mengejarnya. "Hey, Sasuke! Boleh aku menginap di kamarmu?"

Sasuke terpaku di tempat, lalu meliriknya tajam dengan mata sharingan itu. Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri.

 _Oh, itu artinya tidak_ , ujar Naruto dalam hati. Memandang Sasuke yang menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas.

"Hah, sepertinya aku harus menyewa kamar sendiri," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Sebenarnya dia berencana menghemat pengeluarannya dengan tidur di kamar Sasuke. Bisa saja kamar lelaki itu cukup luas untuk ditempati dua orang. Tapi rupanya si Uchiha itu masih sama pelitnya seperti dulu.

Apa boleh buat. Dia harus segera menemui pemilik penginapan ini untuk menyewa sebuah kamar.

.

ooOoo

.

Naruto mendapat kamar di lantai tiga. Kamarnya lumayan nyaman, nyaris sepadan dengan harga sewanya yang agak mahal. Dia segera membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Tidak berani memakai air dingin karena udara di desa ini lumayan ekstrim. Selesai mandi, dia membongkar barang-barang dan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih hangat.

Melelahkan. Menempuh perjalanan jauh di dalam kendaraan pedagang kain selama dua hari rasanya lumayan membuat pegal. Badan Naruto mulai menunjukkan dampaknya, tapi berusaha ia abaikan. Kalau dirasakan cuma akan menambah rasa sakitnya.

Dia menuju ke teras kamarnya. Meskipun sewanya mahal, tapi pemandangan di sini lumayan juga. Udaranya dingin, tapi panorama malam yang beda dari biasanya tetap membuat Naruto bersikeras untuk berada di situ.

Terdengar bunyi pintu berderit terbuka dan Naruto menoleh. Di belakangnya, ada Sasuke yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Jadi kau sengaja memilih kamar di sebelah kamarku?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga.

"Cuma ini kamar yang tersisa," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke diam saja, lalu melangkah maju. Tangan bersandar pada pagar pembatas teras itu dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sepertinya berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto di sana.

Teras kamar mereka sepertinya memang dijadikan satu. Seharusnya itu bisa membuat mereka bisa bicara dengan leluasa… Kecuali, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memecah keheningan.

Naruto mengeratkan bajunya saat angin mengembus ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau kembali ke desa?" tanya Naruto, merasa benar-benar jengah dengan keheningan ini.

"Aku tidak akan kembali." Nada bicara Sasuke seperti yakin sekali, tanpa keraguan. "Tidak ada gunanya kau menyuruhku pulang ke Konoha, sebaiknya kau kembali saja."

Naruto tersenyum samar, sedikit terluka. "Bukan itu tujuanku menemuimu…"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi. Hari ini sudah dua kali. Mungkin selanjutnya Naruto harus mulai menghitungnya. Walaupun itu cuma akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Kudengar kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki," kata Naruto, lalu melihat punggung Sasuke mendadak menegang. Ia melanjutkan: "Kau tidak bersama mereka sekarang?"

"Aku memisahkan diri," ujar Sasuke. Nada bicaranya rendah dan serius. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau bisa memberitahuku, kalau kau mau," Naruto menawarkan.

Sasuke memandangnya dari sudut mata. "Memangnya kaupikir aku percaya padamu?"

Pundak Naruto melemas seketika, begitu kenyataan dan ingatan membentur pikirannya.

"Benar," ujarnya, menelan ludah menahan sakit. "Kau tidak pernah percaya pada sembarang orang, termasuk pada rekan satu tim-mu sendiri."

Ucapan itu membungkam Sasuke sama seperti itu membungkam dirinya sendiri. Dia diam, merasa sesak dalam dadanya. Begitu banyak penolakan yang dia terima hari ini, entahlah apa itu cukup untuk membuat hatinya remuk oleh rasa sakit. Dia memutuskan untuk diam. Berharap waktu segera berlalu.

Udara sepertinya bertambah dingin. Mungkin sudah mendekati tengah malam.

"Kau," ujar Sasuke, mendadak, "kau sungguh datang menemuiku karena keinginanmu sendiri?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa melihatnya. "Ya. Memangnya ada alasan apa lagi?"

"Mungkin saja kau diusir dari Konoha."

Naruto terkekeh kecil, ironis. "Tidak benar. Kalau memang aku diusir dari desa, aku tidak akan bisa memakai ikat kepala itu lagi."

"Benar juga. Kau 'kan pahlawan Konoha."

Naruto langsung bungkam mendengar nada sarkastis dari ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ia menunduk, memandang jalanan di bawah walaupun pikirannya berkelana ke mana-mana.

 _Pahlawan Konoha..._ Naruto rasanya ingin tertawa keras-keras kalau rasa pedih tidak menyumbat tenggorokannya sekarang ini. Tidak mungkin, Naruto sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang. Mana mungkin dia disebut Pahlawan Konoha? Sekarang dia hanya orang biasa yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mengeluarkan chakra-nya saja Naruto masih sangat ragu, apalagi disuruh menumbangkan musuh.

Udara bertambah dingin. Embun sepertinya sudah mulai turun. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak diijinkan seperti ini. Berada di luar saat tengah malam dengan pakaian yang tidak sebegitu hangat. Itu bisa mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi sayang sekali. Naruto sedang ingin berkeras kepala.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Naruto memilih menjawab seperti itu, meninggalkan rongga penuh tanda tanya yang begitu lebar dan menganga.

Sasuke memandangnya. Sepertinya pernyataannya tadi membuat Sasuke ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi dikatakan. Malah sekarang dia hanya memandang wajah Naruto yang semakin lama semakin pucat karena diterpa angin tengah malam yang begitu dingin.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang baru. Seolah perkataan itu tanpa sengaja lolos dari bibirnya.

Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya, agak bercanda. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Otomatis Sasuke langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Menyesali ucapannya tadi. Dia melangkah ke arah pintu dengan kaku. "Jangan harap." Lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Naruto tertawa kecil, kembali menengadah menatap langit. Rasanya sakit, tapi ia yakin masih bisa menahannya.

Sikap Sasuke masih sama saja. Seharusnya itu membuat Naruto bersyukur karena Sasuke masih belum berubah.

Tapi itu berarti Sasuke masih sering mengabaikannya. Masih sering bicara kasar padanya. Meskipun Naruto bersyukur karena Sasuke masih tidak berubah, dia sebenarnya ingin lelaki itu lebih terbuka padanya. Lebih menerimanya. Tapi entahlah. Sepertinya itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Naruto tetap berada di teras itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar karena dinginnya malam sepertinya tidak tertahankan lagi. Dia meringkuk di ranjangnya, menghangatkan tubuh di balik selimut dari angin malam yang membentur jendela kamarnya.

Dan memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan besok. Merencanakan apa yang akan ia katakan ke Sasuke besok. Berharap Sasuke akan sedikit bersikap lebih baik padanya.

.

ooOoo

.

Pagi berikutnya, setelah menyegarkan diri di bawah semburan air shower, Naruto melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar itu. "Hey! Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya Apa mungkin Sasuke masih tidur? Tidak mungkin, kan? Naruto mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun. Sasuke jelas bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun siang.

"Sasuke? Kau di dalam?" panggilnya lagi, kali ini menempelkan telinganya di permukaan pintu.

Tidak ada suara aktivitas manusia di dalam. Setidaknya begitulah yang ditangkap telinganya. Apa Sasuke sudah keluar kamar? Ke mana perginya?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Naruto, tapi tak ada satu yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Naruto menyerah, kemudian memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan bertanya pada pemilik penginapan ini.

Dia menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai dasar, menyadari bahwa suasana masih lengang di sini. Ia melihat bibi pemilik penginapan itu sedang menyapu lantai.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi!" panggilnya.

Bibi itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Lalu tersenyum begitu melihat Naruto melangkah ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau yang dari desa Konoha itu kan?" tanya bibi itu, masih tersenyum. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kamarmu nyaman?"

"Sangat nyaman! Aku tidur nyenyak sekali! Ngomong-ngomong…" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, "Apa bibi melihat Sasuke?"

"Siapa?" Pemilik penginapan itu terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Pemuda yang tinggal di sebelah kamarku," ujar Naruto, langsung sadar kalau mungkin saja bibi ini tidak tahu nama Sasuke. "Orangnya tinggi, rambut hitam, memakai jubah."

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk memberitahu tinggi kira-kira Sasuke.

"Oh orang yang itu," jawab si bibi.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dia sudah tidak menginap di sini lagi," kata si bibi. "Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia berpamitan sambil membawa semua barang-barangnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia kelihatan begitu terburu-buru. Sepertinya dia sedang ada urusan penting. Aku tadi benar-benar terkejut melihat dia di… —hey, Nak, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali!"

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa mendengar lagi perkataannya. Kebingungan dan perasaan terluka terlalu memenuhi kepalanya. Membuatnya merasakan denyutan sakit di dadanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat sakit.

Dia terpaku, menoleh ke arah pintu utama penginapan yang terbuka lebar sembari merasakan matanya yang memanas dan basah. Dan kenyataan langsung menghantam.

 _Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya._

.

ooOoo

 **To be continued**

.

.

a/n:

author nyaris lupa sama ff ini, gomen. Jadi anggap aja update singkat ini buat nyicil utang ff-ff yang lama nggak diupdate. Kritik/saran saya tunggu, arigato ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru  
Rated T  
Romance, Angst, Semi canon**

 **Warnings: OOC/Typos, Violence, SLOWBURN**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

 **.**

Naruto tidak bisa berpikir.

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah hatinya yang sakit, tapi sakitnya begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Perasaan ditinggalkan, dikhianati… ia tidak yakin mana yang benar.

Setelah bicara dengan pemilik penginapan itu, Naruto langsung melangkah setengah berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan, tanpa bicara, mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Kakinya melangkah berat, tak mengenal arah, mengelilingi desa asing ini.

 _Sasuke…_

Desa asing ini… tidak ada satu pun tempat yang ia kenal selain penginapan dan kedai dimana ia makan bersama Sasuke semalam. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa ia tuju. Ia mengelana tak tentu arah. Hanya mengandalkan kakinya yang terus bergerak maju.

Matahari sudah tinggi, namun tidak dengan pikiran Naruto. Sambil melarikan kaki-kakinya ke penjuru desa, matanya nyalang menatap setiap sudut, menanyai keberadaan orang itu pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Namun sayangnya, tak seorang pun mengetahui di mana Sasuke berada.

Sialan. Naruto masih tidak percaya orang itu meninggalkannya. Tanpa pamit, tanpa bicara, Sasuke pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya sama sekali, seperti berniat menghindar. Tega sekali. Sikap dinginnya semalam memang membuktikan bahwa Sasuke tidak senang Naruto berada di sekitarnya. Dia selalu menghindar dan menghindar. Menolak menatap Naruto, enggan duduk berdekatan dengannya, enggan bicara banyak soal dirinya… Ada banyak sekali penolakan yang Naruto dapatkan sejak semalam. Tapi kenapa dia tidak memperkirakan kalau Sasuke bisa saja pergi dan meninggalkannya?

 _Sasuke_.

Teriknya matahari membuat peluh di badan Naruto menetes-netes. Baju di bagian punggungnya basah oleh keringat. Namun kaki-kakinya terasa dingin. Dingin oleh panik, gelisah, khawatir. Bahkan hingga matahari sudah mulai meredup, tertutup awan-awan di ujung barat, Naruto masih belum bisa menemukannya.

Langkah kakinya melambat. Ia putus asa. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Setelah apa yang ingin dilakukan sudah lepas dari genggaman tangannya, ia tak punya apa-apa lagi. Harapan terakhirnya lenyap tak berbekas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Hei, Nak! Kau tidak apa-apa! Hei! Kau pucat sekali!"

Salah seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Naruto saat kaki-kakinya gemetar dan nyaris ambruk. Wanita itu memapah Naruto untuk bersandar ke bawah pohon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara lembut, sarat kekhawatiran.

"Bibi… tolong—" suara Naruto serak dan terputus-putus, "tasku—"

"Apa?"

Napas Naruto memendek, ia mulai terengah-engah merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tasku—" Sambil punggung menyandar ke batang pohon, tangan Naruto mencengkeram baju di dadanya. Tangan yang satunya lagi bergerak menggapai-gapai tasnya.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, wanita itu langsung melepas tas Naruto dari badannya, membuka resleting dan memperlihatkan isi tas itu pada Naruto. Tangan Naruto bergerak lemah merogoh isi tas, mencari bungkusan plastik berisi obatnya. Tangannya gemetaran hebat. Obatnya berada di dasar tas, butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk ditemukan. Setelah dapat, ia mengeluarkan obat berwarna merah sebutir. Menatap cemas bola merah itu dan menelan ludah. Setelah beberapa detik pertimbangan, ia menelan obat itu cepat-cepat. Merasakan betapa pahitnya obat bunga salamander itu di lidahnya dan menunggu sampai efeknya bekerja.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto melemas di bawah pohon. Matanya terasa berat, energinya seperti dikuras habis. Sakit di dada yang semula seperti menikamnya habis-habisan kini hanya menyisakan denyut-denyut nyeri. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan rasa sakitnya dan merekamnya dalam ingatan. Separuh dirinya berusaha memutuskan, apakah ini rasa sakit karena penyakit itu, atau apakah karena sakit yang ia rasakan setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Bibi...," Naruto memanggil dari sela-sela bibirnya yang gemetaran. "Apa bibi… melihat seseorang?"

"Apa?" Wanita itu kebingungan.

"Lelaki—berambut hitam… berpakaian hitam... di sekitar sini…?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihat ada orang seperti itu hari ini."

Naruto bungkam, menunduk memandang kedua tangannya yang serasa kebas. "Begitu ya…" lirihnya.

Sasuke sepertinya sudah jauh dari sini; sia-sia saja mencarinya. Usaha Naruto tidak ada gunanya. Ia hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk menggapai sesuatu yang mustahil diraih.

Saat ingin bangkit berdiri, pandangan Naruto berubah kabur. Bintik-bintik putih bermunculan di penglihatannya. Tubuhnya limbung, dan ia langsung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan nyeri di kepalanya. Ia berada di atas ranjang asing. Bukan miliknya di Konoha maupun milik penginapan kemarin, tapi ini benar-benar asing. Ia bangkit duduk, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dan memijit pelipisnya. Nyeri itu tidak mau pergi.

Di samping ranjang, obat-obatannya digeletakkan di atas ranjang, lengkap dengan segelas air putih yang kelihatan menggoda. Kerongkongan Naruto kering-kerontang, nyaris dehidrasi. Tanpa berpikir, ia menyambar gelas itu dan meneguk isinya. Segelas air tandas dengan cepat.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Suara wanita membuat perhatian Naruto teralih.

Wanita paruh baya yang kemarin ia temui sekarang berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Di tangannya ada wadah berisi air dan handuk kecil yang tersampir di pinggirannya.

"…?"

"Kemarin kau jatuh pingsan setelah meminum obat itu, jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku," jelas wanita itu, duduk di kursi kecil di samping ranjang Naruto dan meletakkan wadah air itu di atas meja.

Naruto memandang tangannya, lalu langsung sadar kalau pakaiannya berubah.

"Bajuku…?!"

"Anak lelakiku yang mengganti bajumu. Kau demam tinggi semalam dan berkeringat banyak sekali—" Wanita itu berhenti dan meraba kening Naruto dengan punggung tangannya. "—tapi sepertinya demammu sudah turun."

Naruto diam sebentar. "… Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Sehari semalam. Lihat, sekarang sudah matahari terbenam," ujar wanita itu sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela. Ada sungai besar dengan permukaan airnya memantulkan cahaya langit yang kemerahan.

Mata Naruto membelalak, tapi ia langsung melengos. Harapannya pupus sudah, nyaris tak bersisa.

Kalau waktu sudah berlalu selama ini, sudah tidak mungkin lagi Sasuke masih berada di dekat sini. Bahkan sekarang mungkin saja orang itu sudah berada di desa lain, semakin jauh dari gapaian Naruto. Apa sebaiknya Naruto menyerah saja?

"Bibi… Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku…" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Senyumnya terlihat menyakitkan sewaktu mengatakannya. Ia ingat kalau tidak ada bibi ini, Naruto mungkin sudah mati.

Wanita itu tersenyum balik. Kerutan di sudut bibirnya tampak jelas. "Tidak masalah," ujarnya. "Aku akan membawakan makan malammu. Kau pasti lapar."

Naruto mengangguk, memandang wanita itu keluar lewat pintu yang terbuka lebar.

.

.

Naruto merasa baikan setelah makan malam dan minum obat. Sepertinya tidur sehari semalam itu sudah membuat kondisinya lumayan segar walaupun saat bangun kepalanya agak berdenyut sakit. Bibi tadi bilang kalau anak lelakinya akan pulang besok dari kota dan akan mengenalkannya dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya bicara sedikit soal dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya bercerita dirinya berasal dari Konoha dan dia datang ke desa ini untuk mencari kawan lamanya, tapi orang itu sudah pergi mendahuluinya. Jadi, sekarang dia ingin mencarinya lagi.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berat buatmu? Badanmu sedang lemah, bukan?" Bibi itu terlihat khawatir saat mengatakannya. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau orang berpenyakitan seperti Naruto ini sudah kelewat gila karena bertekad mencari orang dalam kondisi tubuh seperti itu.

Namun bibi itu tidak salah. Naruto sendiri memang merasa dirinya sudah tidak waras. Walaupun dirinya sudah sangat membaik waktu terakhir dia berada di rumah sakit Konoha, kondisi tubuhnya langsung anjlok drastis hanya karena sekali kelelahan dan syok. Entah apa lagi yang akan dia hadapi nantinya.

 _Apa sebaiknya dia kembali lagi ke Konoha saja?_

Itu kedengaran seperti satu-satunya pilihan yang ada. Tujuannya datang jauh-jauh ke sini sudah luput dari genggaman tangannya; tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Kalaupun dia masih ingin mengejar Sasuke, dia tidak tahu lagi harus mencari ke mana. Mustahil rasanya bertanya pada setiap orang yang ada di kota ini, terlebih lagi baru sehari saja Naruto sudah jadi seperti ini…

Tapi hatinya terasa berat. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk bersikap rasional dan kembali ke Konoha, tapi hatinya masih kukuh mempertahankan secuil harapan. Harapan kecil yang menyerukan bahwa Sasuke masih berada di desa ini. Menyuruhnya untuk mencari sekali lagi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi…

Naruto memandang tas ransel dan jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi, obat-obatan bunga salamander yang tergeletak di atas meja, sepasang alas kakinya yang ada di dekat pintu…

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia harus segera bergegas…

Baju ia ganti. Bungkus berisi obat-obatan ia masukkan kembali ke dalam tas. Alas kaki ia kenakan…

Beberapa lembar uang kertas ia letakkan di atas meja, lengkap berisi memo singkat ucapan terima kasih. Bibi itu akan menemukannya dan membacanya besok pagi, jadi dia tidak akan khawatir kalau tamunya yang sedang sakit tidak berada lagi di sana.

Tanpa berpamitan, ia keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

 ** _Tap… tap… tap…_**

Langkah kaki tenang terdengar berirama menapaki jalanan desa yang lengang. Udara malam membuat temperatur jatuh. Hanya ada beberapa toko yang masih buka di jam segini. Kebanyakan hanya bar kecil tempat orang-orang dewasa minum _sake_ , dan sebagian lainnya adalah tempat makan yang mulai beranjak sepi.

Keadaan sudah kembali aman. Sekelompok orang itu sudah dirasa tidak ada lagi di desa ini, jadi ancaman sudah tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Dia bisa kembali ke tempat itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan bangunan tiga lantai yang familier. Bangunan penginapan tempatnya menginap beberapa hari yang lalu. Pintu depan yang terbuka memancarkan cahaya jingga yang begitu hangat, tapi tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan dinginnya udara malam ini.

Ia memandang ke lantai yang paling atas. Dia pernah menginap di sini, jadi dia tahu jelas di mana letak kamarnya berada.

Tapi bukan kamarnya sendiri yang dia pandangi, melainkan satu kamar di sebelahnya.

Anak itu seharusnya berada di kamar itu. Seharusnya jendela kamar itu terlihat terang oleh lampu di dalamnya. Tapi nyatanya, jendela itu gelap, menandakan bahwa kamar itu kosong tak berpenghuni. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Apa anak itu sudah tidak ada di sini?_

"Ah, apa kau ingin mencari kamar, Nak?" Suara wanita tua tiba-tiba terdengar. Dia adalah pemilik penginapan ini yang sekarang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pakaian tebal untuk menghalau udara dingin. "Tidak banyak kamar yang tersisa, tapi kau bisa dapat satu dengan harga rendah."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi pandangannya beralih dari kamar di lantai tiga itu ke wajah wanita itu.

Wanita itu tampak terkejut. "Oh! Kau yang pernah menginap di sini selama beberapa hari yang lalu!" serunya begitu sadar.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak peduli kalau wanita itu kenal dirinya atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungan dengan Sasuke sama sekali.

"Kemarin temanmu yang berambut pirang itu mencarimu…"

!

Kata-kata itu menyita perhatian Sasuke. Dia melirik wanita itu dingin. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah tidak menginap di sini lagi," kata wanita itu sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Segera setelah tahu kau tidak ada, dia langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi."

Sasuke terdiam. _Jadi dia sudah benar-benar tidak ada di sini, huh…_

Ada segelintir perasaan kecewa di hatinya, tapi segera ia tepis.

Sasuke melangkah pergi, meninggalkan wanita tua itu yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

.

.

Naruto sudah tidak ada di desa ini, kemungkinan sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha.

 _Itu bagus_ , pikir Sasuke. _Dia tidak akan terlibat dalam urusan ini._

Sasuke melangkah pelan sambil memandangi tanah di hadapannya. Ada sekawanan orang dari desa tersembunyi yang sudah memburunya selama berbulan-bulan ini. Mereka mengikuti Sasuke ke mana pun dia pergi, berharap bisa menangkapnya dan membawanya ke desa mereka untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Sasuke bukannya tidak mampu melawan mereka, dia hanya ingin mengulur waktu sampai kekuatannya benar-benar pulih kembali. Dia tidak ingin terus-terusan merusak matanya untuk pertarungan tak berguna lagi dan lagi.

Tapi rupanya ninja-ninja bayaran itu sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Mereka sudah memburu Sasuke sampai ke desa ini. Mereka bahkan sudah mengetahui kalau Sasuke menginap di penginapan itu selama beberapa hari dan akan melancarkan serangan untuk menangkapnya.

Maka dari itu Sasuke melarikan diri. Dia mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berpamitan pada pemilik penginapan dini hari sekali untuk menghapus jejak. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahu Naruto apa-apa soal kepergiannya. Kalau dia memberitahu lelaki pirang itu, ada kemungkinan gerombolan orang itu malah menargetkan Naruto. Mereka akan berbuat apa saja untuk menangkap Sasuke, termasuk menyiksa siapa saja yang mengenal Sasuke.

Jadi ada baiknya Naruto ditinggalkan di sana. Lebih baik dia tidak tahu apa-apa. lebih baik dia menyerah mengejar Sasuke daripada nantinya mengalami sesuatu yang akan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Sekalipun Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto yang sekarang sudah menjadi sangat kuat semenjak pertarungan melawan Pain, tidak akan ada yang tahu seberapa kuat musuhnya nanti.

Apalagi ia merasa kondisi Naruto tidak seperti biasanya.

Entahlah. Ini mungkin hanya perasaan Sasuke. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Naruto, ia sudah menghafal setiap ekspresi wajah Naruto hingga sedetail-detailnya. Ia tahu kapan Naruto merasa senang, puas, bosan, tersinggung, kelelahan, bahkan saat berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajah Naruto itu bagaikan sebuah buku yang terbuka, nyaris semua orang bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan.

Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahasa tubuh itu—walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan mudah—memberitahu bahwa ada Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang tidak boleh Sasuke ketahui. Wajahnya sering tersenyum. Namun itu bukanlah senyum sumringah dan cerah seperti biasanya. Melainkan kelelahan. Sebuah cengiran terpaksa yang tampak menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

 ** _Srettt_**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Diam berdiri dengan telinga awas. Ada bayangan hitam yang melintas cepat di hadapannya. Begitu gesitnya hingga seharusnya nyaris tak bisa terlihat oleh siapa pun. Namun tetap tak bisa luput dari mata Sasuke.

Jalanan ini memiliki pencahayaan yang buruk. Beberapa lampu di pinggirannya tidak berfungsi sehingga membuat beberapa area yang tak diterangi cahaya. Sasuke memandangi satu sudut jalan di hadapannya. Merasakan ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di sana.

.

.

"Hah, kenapa jalanan di sini banyak sekali? Bagaimana aku mencari Sasuke kalau begini?" rutuk Naruto, memandangi setiap sudut jalan dimana keadaan mulai beranjak sepi.

Bodoh sekali. Seharusnya dia menunggu sampai pagi baru memulai pencarian. Kalau begini, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa ia tanyai. Naruto terlalu terburu-buru mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan situasi yang seharusnya malah menyulitkannya. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu menunggu sampai besok.

Orang-orang sudah mulai kembali ke tempat mereka tinggal. Kebanyakan toko pun sudah tutup.

Dia melihat lelaki paruh baya yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Paman!" seru Naruto, berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Hm?" Orang itu berhenti, menoleh penuh tanya ke Naruto.

"Aku mau tanya. Paman lihat laki-laki berambut hitam dan berjubah hitam, tidak?"

Menggeleng, "Tidak lihat. Kenapa kau cari malam-malam begini? Tidak akan ketemu. Cari besok saja." Paman itu berlalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk lesu.

Gagal lagi. Sepertinya dengan tabiat Sasuke yang terlalu pendiam dan misterius itu, pencariannya akan semakin sulit. Naruto sudah bertekad dalam hati, kalau malam ini Sasuke tidak ketemu, dia akan kembali ke Konoha. Tidak ada harapan mencari orang yang begitu sulit dicari seperti itu… Sekalipun rasanya begitu mengganjal di benaknya.

Saat Naruto melanjutkan pencariannya, ada beberapa orang yang keheranan melihatnya.

"Hoi Nak. Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku sedang mencari temanku," jawab Naruto.

"Sampai jam segini? Kau sudah gila," komentar yang paling tinggi. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Tinggi, pakaian serba hitam, rambut hitam dan agak jabrik di bagian belakangnya. Paman lihat?"

Paman-paman itu saling pandang. "Ada banyak orang seperti itu di desa ini. Siapa namanya? Mungkin kami pernah sekali mengobrol dengannya."

Naruto meringis, ragu kalau orang setenang dan semisterius Sasuke mau bicara dengan orang asing. Namun dia tetap memberitahu namanya juga.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

Keempat paman itu saling pandang, lalu salah satu dari mereka mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku tahu orang itu. Dia sekarang ada di penginapan yang sama dengan kami. Mau kami antar ke sana, Nak?" kata salah satu paman.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Sasuke ternyata masih ada di desa ini! Dia belum pergi jauh!

"Tentu saja, Paman. Terima kasih!"

Kemudian mereka berlima pergi dari jalanan itu ke tempat yang dimaksud. Mereka melewati jalanan gelap dan panjang yang mengarah ke pinggiran desa. Pemukiman dan rumah-rumah semakin jarang terlihat dan suasana semakin lengang. Keramaian sudah lenyap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, menyisakan atmosfer bisu khas tengah malam. Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa jam sudah selarut ini. Pantas saja udaranya dingin sekali. Naruto menggigil kedinginan.

Naruto tidak tahu jalanan di sini. Namun berdasarkan penilaiannya, area ini sudah termasuk daerah pinggiran desa, nyaris perbatasan dengan desa lain, sehingga bangunan-bangunan jarang terlihat berdempetan. Bahkan menurutnya, lebih banyak lahan kosong daripada bangunan itu sendiri.

 _Jadi Sasuke suka penginapan yang terpencil, huh?_ batin Naruto. Sebenarnya tidak heran juga sih, mengingat pemuda itu tidak suka perhatian tersorot padanya. Dengan berada di pinggiran desa ini, dia tidak akan menarik banyak perhatian. Tch, benar-benar tipikal Sasuke.

Sedari tadi, keempat paman itu tidak banyak bicara. Naruto sesekali bertanya sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan, tapi paman-paman itu hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Huh?" gumam Naruto, kebingungan saat melihat bangunan di depannya.

Bangunan itu memang kelihatan seperti penginapan. Namun lebih tepat lagi kalau disebut _bekas_ penginapan. Tidak ada cahaya penerangan apa pun dari dalam sana. Separuh jendelanya rusak dan pecah. Pintu depan separuh berlubang. Lumut-lumut menempel lebat di temboknya yang lembap. Sampah-sampah menumpuk di halamannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Uh… Paman, apa kita tidak salah tempat—"

 ** _DUAKKKK_**

Seseorang memukul belakang kepala Naruto dengan keras. Ia merasakan rasa sakit berkumpul pada tengkuknya, pandangan mulai ternodai bercak-bercak putih. Kemudian sekujur tubuhnya kebas, mati rasa. Sebelum menyadari itu, Naruto sudah jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Sasuke mempersiapkan _kunai_ di tangannya. Mata _sharingan_ ia aktifkan.

"Siapa pun di sana, keluarlah. Jangan jadi pengecut," ujar Sasuke. Suaranya cukup keras di tengah keheningan malam ini.

 ** _Suuttt_**

 ** _Suutt_**

 ** _Suutt_**

Tiga _kunai_ yang dilempar dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh cepat dan mundur selangkah. Tangan kanan menggenggam _kunai_ miliknya dan digunakan untuk menangkis serangan _kunai_ itu dengan kilat.

 ** _Tanggg. Tanggg. Tanggg._**

Ketiga kunai yang terlempar mengarah ke tubuhnya itu kini melesat ke segala arah. Satu menancap di pohon, satu menabrak tembok, dan satunya lagi terlempar ke atas tanah.

Sasuke memutar pandangan ke belakang dengan cepat. Menahan tendangan kaki seseorang yang mengarah ke pundaknya. Kaki itu Sasuke pelintir, ingin ia lempar menjauh. Namun orang misterius itu dengan lihainya memutar tubuh, mengepalkan tangan untuk melancarkan bogeman ke perut si Uchiha. Namun Sasuke bisa menghindari dengan mudah, menangkap tangan itu, memelintirnya dan melemparkan tubuh orang itu ke tanah.

Saat orang itu melayang kembali untuk menyerang, tangan Sasuke bergerak meraih pedangnya. Dengan gesit menebas tubuh orang itu melintang di dadanya.

 ** _Pufff_**

Asap putih membumbung, menyisakan batang pohon yang patah menjadi dua.

Teknik pengganti tubuh?!

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya. Ia melesat cepat saat sosok misterius itu akan menusukkan kunai ke punggungnya. Begitu cepat dan gesitnya ia beralih ke belakang sosok itu, dengan tangan berpendar gelap oleh _chidori_ , lalu melancarkan serangannya ke sosok itu. Tubuh orang misterius itu terpental dan menabrak ke tembok.

 _Chidori_ di tangan Sasuke masih belum padam.

"Menyerahlah," ujar Sasuke, berjalan lambat ke arah sosok itu. "Sudah kubilang sia-sia saja kalian bertarung denganku. Apalagi hanya dengan satu orang."

Sosok itu merintih kecil, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang bersama dengan kepulan asap putih yang membumbung.

" _Bunshin_?" gumam Sasuke.

Satu _kunai_ melesat ke arah Sasuke. Hanya meleset beberapa milimeter dari wajahnya dan menancap di tembok di hadapannya. Ada selembar kertas yang diikat di _kunai_ itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan siapa pun di sana. Sosok itu sudah menghilang. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah _kunai_ itu, mencabutnya dan melepas ikatan kertas di sana.

Mata Sasuke langsung mengeras begitu membaca tulisan di sana.

 ** _'Teman pirangmu ada bersama kami. Serahkan diri tanpa perlawanan kalau kau ingin dia selamat. Kalau sampai matahari terbit kau tidak datang, kami akan membunuhnya.'_**

Ada alamat tercantum di bagian bawah surat.

Sasuke mencengkeram kertas itu begitu eratnya, mengertakkan gigi dengan geram.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamnya. _Kenapa dia bisa tertangkap?!_

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, ia melesat ke arah timur, menuju ke arah tempat yang tercantum di kertas.

Kenapa anak itu selalu bertindak ceroboh. Kenapa dia bisa terlibat dalam urusan serumit ini. Kenapa dia bisa tertangkap padahal Sasuke sengaja menghindar untuk mencegah Naruto terlibat dalam masalahnya!

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan pelan. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Pandangannya kabur selama beberapa detik sebelum beranjak jelas setelah beberapa kali mengerjap. Ada sengatan sakit di punggungnya. Dan di sekujur badannya. Seolah-olah semuanya remuk dilindas batu besar. Seluruh anggota badannya terasa kaku tak tertahankan. Ia merintih, lalu merasakan tangannya tak mau bergerak. Dia menunduk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Naruto diikat di pilar beton. Perutnya dililit tali kekang berdiameter lebar dan disatukan dengan pilar di belakangnya. Kedua tangan juga ikut diikat di belakang.

"Huh?!" seru Naruto, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tali itu. Namun tenaganya tidak cukup. Ia terlalu lemah. "Apa ini?! Lepaskan aku!"

Ada beberapa orang di hadapannya. Paman-paman itu, duduk di tengah kegelapan, mengisap cerutu rokok yang asapnya memenuhi ruangan. Itu adalah orang-orang yang mengaku mengetahui di mana Sasuke berada.

Amarah melintas di benak Naruto. "Hei, Paman! Apa maksudnya ini?! Kenapa kalian mengikatku seperti ini?! Di mana Sasuke?!"

"Diam!" seru salah satu dari mereka, mengisap rokok hingga batangnya memendek dan menekan puntungnya hingga padam.

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa didiamkan semudah itu. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?! Buat apa kalian menangkapku seperti ini?! Kalau kalian mau bertarung melawanku, ayo bertarung dengan adil! Tidak ada gunanya menangkap dan menyekapku seperti ini!"

"Kubilang diam!"

Satu tendangan ringan mendarat di sisi wajah Naruto.

 ** _DUAKKK_**

"Sekali lagi kau buat suara, aku akan merobek mulutmu," ancamnya.

Naruto merintih kecil, merasakan sengatan sakit yang menjalar di pipinya. Ada rasa getir di mulutnya. Darah. Tangannya diikat sehingga tidak bisa menahan aliran darah yang mulai membasahi dagunya.

 _Sialan…_ umpatnya dalam hati. Merasakan kondisinya saat ini benar-benar tidak diuntungkan.

Tidak ada cara lain. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengawasi. Buat apa mereka menangkap Naruto seperti ini? Apa Naruto pernah berbuat macam-macam pada mereka? Apa mereka mengincar sesuatu di dalam tubuh Naruto? Si Siluman Rubah itu? Naruto tidak pernah mengenal mereka. Bahkan ikat kepala mereka tampak asing dan tidak biasa. Jadi buat apa mereka berurusan dengan Naruto?

Mata Naruto menangkap sepintas tasnya. Menggantung di samping jendela, separuh terbuka, namun ia yakin benar itu tasnya walaupun pencahayaannya begitu minim. Obat-obatannya berada di sana. Kalau dia harus kabus dari sini, dia harus bisa mendapatkan tasnya kembali.

Orang-orang itu tetap diam, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Ada sekitar sebelas orang. Semuanya membalut tubuh mereka dengan warna hijau tua, seperti warna lumut yang menempel di bangunan ini. Ada semacam masker aneh yang mereka pakai, tapi bentuknya berbeda dengan masker yang dipakai para ninja desa kabut. Apa mereka dari desa tersembunyi yang lain?

Ada pergerakan di udara. Bayangan hitam melintas, lalu menempatkan diri di tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Pakaiannya sama dengan mereka.

"Kau akhirnya kembali, huh? Bagaimana?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

Orang baru itu menjawab, " _Bunshin_ -ku dikalahkan dengan mudah," ujarnya, ada segelintir nada malu di suaranya. "Tapi pesannya sudah berhasil kukirimkan."

"Bagus. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Kalau benar anak pirang itu adalah temannya yang berharga, si Uchiha brengsek itu pasti akan menyerahkan diri."

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin. Kita tunggu sampai matahari terbit. Kalau dia tidak muncul juga, kita bunuh anak ini. Lalu kita bisa jual organ tubuhnya."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

 ** _"Citt… citt… cittt…"_** Seekor burung bertengger di jendela rusak di bangunan itu.

Salah satu paman itu melangkah, menangkap burung itu dan melepas ikatan kertas di kakinya. ia membaca isi pesan itu.

"Bantuan akan datang sebentar lagi," ia memberitahu rekan-rekannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kita akan mengakhirinya malam ini juga. Kalau orang itu tidak datang ke sini, kita akan mengejarnya. Kau sudah meletakkan pelacak di baju si brengsek itu kan?"

Orang yang baru datang itu mengangguk. "Aku meletakkan kertas pelacak itu di jubahnya, jadi aku bisa merasakan di mana dia berada."

"Semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Kita akan menangkap si Uchiha brengsek itu dan menyerahkannya ke Maou-sama. Tidak peduli dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, yang terpenting mata _sharingan_ itu tetap utuh."

Darah Naruto seakan mendidih. Kemarahan tidak bisa lagi dibendung.

"APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE?!" serunya, memberontak dari lilitan tali yang mengikatnya.

Salah satu paman itu mendatanginya, wajah murka penuh amarah.

"Hei bocah. Sudah kubilang diam, kau masih saja berisik, hah?!"

 ** _PLAKKK_**

Pukulan keras mengenai wajah Naruto, tepat di bekas tendangan yang tadi ia terima. Mulutnya penuh bersimbah darah.

"Sumpal mulutnya," seru orang yang memukul wajah Naruto itu. "Jangan biarkan dia mengeluarkan suara apa pun lagi."

Kepala Naruto serasa melayang, berputar-putar, pening. Samar-samar dia merasakan seseorang menempelkan lakban di mulutnya, membuatnya tidak bisa berteriak-teriak lagi.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Suasana beralih senyap, sampai akhirnya orang yang baru datang itu beranjak berdiri. "Dia sudah dekat," ujarnya, mempersiapkan _kunai_ -nya.

Semuanya beranjak berdiri, dua belas orang, masing-masing menggenggam senjata untuk bersiap. Walaupun Sasuke diharuskan untuk menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan, bukan berarti tidak akan ada perlawanan sama sekali.

Ikatan di perut Naruto dilepas, tapi tali-tali yang mengikat tangannya masih dibiarkan. Seseorang menariknya kasar, memaksanya berdiri.

Angin semakin kencang, lalu tiba-tiba pintu depan yang sudah separuh rusak itu dibobol hingga hancur. Sasuke berdiri di sana, tangan erat menggenggam pedangnya yang baru saja diayunkan untuk meluluh-lantakkan pintu reyot itu. Amarah di wajahnya tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Oh, kau akhirnya datang juga, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Di mana Naruto?" Suara Sasuke sedingin es, setajam parang.

Salah satu paman itu, yang badannya paling besar, yang tadi menendang dan memukul Naruto, yang kelihatan seperti pemimpin mereka, tertawa sinis melihat Sasuke. "Kau mau temanmu selamat, huh?" ujarnya. Lalu dia beralih ke anak-buahnya. "Hei, bawa dia kemari."

Naruto didorong kasar ke arah orang itu, pundaknya dicengkeram erat.

"Temanmu yang payah ini, tolol sekali mau dibodohi oleh kami. Tapi berterima kasih padanya, karena kali ini kami bisa menangkapmu." Paman itu mengelupas lakban di mulut Naruto dengan kasar, membuat bibirnya sobek dan mengucurkan darah.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto begitu bisa bicara lagi. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. "KENAPA KAU KE SINI, HAH? LARI! MEREKA INGIN MENANGKAPMU DAN MENGAMBIL _SHARINGAN_ -MU!"

"DIAM KAU, BOCAH!" Satu tamparan mengenai pipi kanan Naruto. Wajahnya kini penuh luka memar.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Genggaman pada pedangnya bertambah erat saat melihat wajah Naruto. Luka-luka, itu, darah itu…

"Berani-beraninya kalian…" gumamnya. Napas tertahan dan mendesis di sela-sela giginya yang mengertak keras. Dadanya bergemuruh dan memanas. Otot-otot menegang bersiap melesat dan menebas mereka semua.

Paman yang berbadan besar itu menyadari tekanan yang semakin meninggi. Ia mengancam, "Kalau kau berani menyerang sedikit saja, aku akan membunuh bocah ini!"

Tapi terlambat. Sasuke lebih cepat darinya, melesatkan badannya segesit peluru ke depan orang-orang itu, mengayunkan pedangnya seperti kalap. Amarah begitu merasuki pikirannya, membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Ia menebas pemimpin mereka dengan mudahnya, membuat luka melintang dada yang dalam hingga ke organ dalamnya. Darah muncrat dengan deras ke lantai. Seperti air keran yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Sebelas orang yang lainnya memencar ke sepenjuru ruangan. Salah satu yang membawa Naruto mengarahkan _kunai_ -nya ke leher Naruto. Tangannya gemetaran. "K-Kalau kau berbuat m-macam-macam, a-aku akan—"

Sasuke menebas tangan itu dan membuat _kunai_ -nya terlempar jauh. Ia melancarkan _chidori_ ke arah orang itu, dan orang itu tergeletak di tanah, tubuh mengejang hebat dan berkilat cahaya keunguan. Naruto dilepaskan, tergeletak di atas lantai.

Sasuke mendengar pergerakan abnormal di udara, salah satu orang mendekat, melancarkan serangan _taijutsu_ tingkat tinggi ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar cepat, namun tidak bisa mencegah tendangan di bahunya. Ia terpental beberapa meter, tapi segera bangkit lagi.

Ada kilatan logam di udara, Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya.

 ** _Tranggg_**

Satu _kunai_ diarahkan ke Naruto yang terduduk lemah di lantai. Namun Sasuke lebih cepat, mengayunkan pedangnya untuk beradu dengan _kunai_ itu. _Kunai_ itu terlempar jauh, menancap pada langit-langit ruangan. Sasuke melesatkan kilat ungunya itu ke si pelempar, tepat mengenai torsonya.

Ikatan di lengan Naruto dilepaskan. Sasuke berkata tanpa memandangnya, "Segeralah menyingkir dari sini. Aku akan membakar mereka semua sekaligus."

Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi mengangguk. Mulutnya terlalu perih untuk dibuat bicara. Ia berdiri terhuyung-huyung, lalu segera berjalan tertatih ke arah pintu belakang. Mendekat ke jendela, ia menyambar tasnya yang berisi obat-obatan dan segera berusaha keluar dari sini. Sialan, pandangannya buram sekali. Kepalanya masih serasa berputar-putar. Apa benturan tadi cukup parah?

Di sisi lain, Sasuke mencoba menghabisi sisanya. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi mereka satu persatu tanpa membuang waktu, jadi dia tidak punya pilihan selain menggunakan jurus itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar. "Amaterasu."

Darah mengalir dari satu matanya, merasakan chakra yang berpusat dan membuat api hitam tak terpadamkan yang mulai menyambar tubuh orang-orang itu.

Teriakan-teriakan mengerikan pun memenuhi ruangan. Tubuh Sasuke limbung, satu tangan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dan satu tangan lainnya berpegangan pada pilar untuk mengumpulkan kembali tenaga dan fokusnya. Sialan. Dia sekali lagi harus menggunakan Amaterasu untuk bertarung. Kekuatannya tidak akan pulih dalam waktu cepat.

Ia beralih ke pintu belakang, melihat bocah berkepala pirang yang berdiri dengan tangan berpegangan pada ambang pintu. Tas disampirkan di punggungnya. Wajahnya babak-belur dan berlumuran darah.

Ia melesat ke arah pemuda itu, mencengkeram pundaknya saat Naruto ambruk di bahunya. Naruto mengerang kesakitan di telinga Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ada sebuah _shuriken_ yang menancap di punggung Naruto. Sasuke segera mencabut _shuriken_ itu dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh. Luka bekas _shuriken_ itu mengucurkan darah walau tidak parah.

Di luar, ada suara langkah-langkah kaki cepat, seperti berlari. Sasuke memincingkan matanya. Ada banyak sekali yang datang. Ia membayangkan belasan orang sedang menuju ke bangunan ini.

"Kita… harus segera—pergi dari sini…" ujar Naruto. Napasnya berhamburan. "Itu adalah… bala bantuan mereka…"

Sasuke menggumam, lalu merasakan sesuatu di punggungnya. Tangan Naruto menggerayangi jubah di bagian punggungnya, mencari sesuatu. "Hei…"

Naruto mengulurkan kertas berbentuk lingkaran aneh ke Sasuke. "… Kertas pelacak."

Sasuke mendecih marah, merasa disadap, lalu ia meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke arah kobaran api hitam. Ia memindahkan Naruto ke punggungnya agar bisa menggendongnya, lalu dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Mereka sudah mengenalimu," ujar Sasuke. "Kau harus tetap bersamaku kalau tidak mau dibunuh oleh mereka."

.

.

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

a/n:

 **/nervous/ semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan ;;;;**

 **Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **ooOoo  
In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru  
Rated T  
Romance, Angst, Semi canon**

 **Warnings: OOC/Typos, SLOWBURN**

 **Characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **ooOoo**

 **In the Raspberry Thickets**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **.**

Mereka berdua melaju terus, keluar dari desa, menemukan hutan kecil lebat, lalu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sana untuk sementara waktu. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke memastikan ia tidak meninggalkan jejak apa pun selama melarikan diri, memilih jalan memutar-mutar dan bercabang untuk membingungkan musuh. Setelah itu, dia memasuki hutan kecil asing yang sepertinya tak pernah terjamah manusia.

Ada sungai kecil berair jernih mengalir di sana. Pepohonan begitu rimbun sehingga cocok untuk dibuat berteduh. Udara agak mendingin karena dedaunan pepohonan sudah berwarna kuning kecokelatan pertanda akhir musim telah datang. Siang ini tidaklah seterik biasanya. Iklim di hutan ini memanglah tak seekstrim di desa itu.

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari gendongan dan menyandarkannya di batang pohon di pinggir sungai. Sedari tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan juga tidak banyak bergerak, membuat Sasuke khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto.

Dan kehawatirannya terbukti. Naruto tak sadarkan diri di punggung Sasuke. Matanya terpejam dengan kerutan di antara kedua alisnya. Wajahnya kelihatan sedang kesakitan dan bibirnya membiru...

 _Jangan-jangan…_

Panik, Sasuke mengecek punggung Naruto. Jangan bilang luka bekas _kunai_ itu semakin buruk! Sasuke menarik pundak Naruto dan melihat punggung Naruto, melihat luka itu sudah tidak lagi berdarah, namun lebih parah lagi. Kulit di sekitar luka tusukan itu membiru.

" _Kunai_ beracun?" bisik Sasuke tercekat, napasnya masih terengah-engah sehabis berlari jauh. Tangannya merobek jubah hitamnya memanjang hingga bisa membalut punggung Naruto, memutar melingkupi perutnya juga. Gawat. Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya penawar racun apa-apa sekarang ini. Ditambah lagi pusat desa terdekat sangat jauh jaraknya dari tempat ini. Dia tidak bisa membawa Naruto dan melaju ke sana begitu saja. Tidak dengan kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini. Menggendong Naruto di punggungnya tentu akan membuat goncangan-goncangan yang mungkin memperburuk kondisinya. Maka tidak ada pilihan lain. Sasuke harus mencari sendiri obat penawarnya.

Ia menelungkupkan Naruto yang setengah tak sadarkan diri di bawah pohon. Naruto merintih kesakitan, tapi matanya tetap terpejam. Luka tusukan _kunai_ di punggungnya sudah terbalut robekan kain milik Sasuke, tidak berdarah, namun membuat kulit di sekitarnya membiru parah. Sasuke menanggalkan jubah hitam panjangnya, lalu melingkupinya ke tubuh Naruto, membuatnya kelihatan seperti selimut agar pemuda pirang itu tidak kedinginan oleh udara yang berembus dingin.

Ia meraba kening Naruto, lalu mendecakkan lidah. Badan Naruto panas. Sasuke harus segera bergerak cepat.

Ia melaju ke arah hutan. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan tanaman-tanaman obat yang bisa diramu untuk dijadikan penawar racun. Namun ia tahu benar tidak akan jadi mudah.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar sedang tidak diuntungkan.

Penghujung musim gugur, pohon-pohon meranggas, daun-daun mengering, dan tanaman obat semakin usah diperoleh. Sasuke sedang diburu waktu sehingga dia tidak bisa terus menghabiskan waktu mencari tanaman obat terlalu lama.

Ia menemukan daun pohon _elm_ yang masih hijau, usaha kerasnya setelah hanya menjumpai daun _elm_ yang sudah mengering sedari tadi. Ia mengambil lembarannya sebanyak mungkin lalu segera melaju ke tepi sungai, tempat Naruto sekarang berada. Ia tidak boleh lagi menyia-nyiakan waktu.

Di perjalanannya, Sasuke menangkap sekilas siluet gubuk tua di tengah hutan yang ditinggalkan. Kemungkinan masih bisa ditempati untuk sementara ini. Ia harus segera mengobati luka Naruto lalu membawanya ke sana untuk beristirahat.

Sasuke menemukan Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama. Jubah hitam masih menutupi tubuhnya, wajahnya masih berkerut kesakitan bahkan mulai berkeringat banyak. Bibirnya memutih dan gemetaran.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke, tapi bocah itu tidak merespon.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Segera ia mempersiapkan lembaran-lembaran daun _elm_ , bersiap untuk menghaluskannya untuk dijadikan obat salep. Meskipun bukan ninja medis, Sasuke masih punya pengetahuan dasar perihal penawar racun. Dia juga pernah mendengar soal daun _elm_ yang dikenal bisa dijadikan obat penawar racun darurat.

Daun-daun _elm_ itu digiling menggunakan batu bersih, dicampur sedikit dengan air sungai yang mengalir jernih dan dihaluskan hingga menjadi salep. Setelah dirasa selesai, Sasuke menyingkap jubah yang menyelimuti Naruto, membuka kain bebatnya—kulit sekitar luka tusuk itu semakin membiru oleh racun—dan melumuri luka itu dengan salep daun _elm_.

Efeknya tidak akan terasa dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menunggu selama beberapa saat. Naruto mengerang, tapi tidak terbangun. Namun kini, kerutan di dahinya sudah tidak tampak. Mungkin reaksi mendinginkan dari daun _elm_ sudah mulai terasa.

Sasuke memandang kaki langit di ujung sungai yang tampak oleh matanya. Matahari akan tenggelam beberapa saat lagi. Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat, dihabiskan dengan melarikan diri melewati hutan-hutan, lereng gunung, dan sungai-sungai. Angin berembus semakin kencang, semakin dingin, seolah sedang menghantarkan berita bahwa musim dingin akan segera datang.

Sasuke segera teringat gubuk di tengah hutan yang dilihatnya tadi, lalu, sambil mengangkat Naruto ke dalam gendongannya, ia mulai menggerakkan kaki-kaki lelahnya ke sana. Sasuke sangat kelelahan. Tenaganya nyaris habis, tapi masih saja ia paksakan untuk mencapai tempat itu. Kalau tidak cepat bergerak, mereka berdua bisa mati kedinginan di sini.

.

.

Gubuk itu ternyata jauh lebih memprihatinkan dari yang ia duga. Luasnya hanya tiga kali tiga meter dengan dinding yang terbuat dari kayu-kayu hutan yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Hanya ada satu pintu yang nyaris terlepas dari engselnya, berderit-derit menyakitkan saat dibuka dan ditutup. Lantai masih dari tanah, dengan satu dipan kotor dan lapuk dan lemari kecil di tengah ruangan. Di ujung ruangan, terdapat meja nyaris ambruk yang satu kakinya hilang, dengan beberapa pernik tanah liat tua dan dian usang yang ada di atasnya.

Sasuke membersihkan dipan itu dari tanah dan daun-daun kering yang berserakan, lalu membaringkan Naruto di atasnya. Jubahnya sekali lagi ia selimutkan ke badan Naruto yang entah mengapa semakin ringkih. Tas Naruto ia lepas dan letakkan di kaki dipan. Sasuke memandang sekeliling, lalu membuka lemari kecil di sana. Menemukan setumpuk kecil kain seperti selimut kotor yang tidak dilipat. Sasuke memandangi selimut itu. Kalau dicuci, pasti masih bisa digunakan. Kalau ingin bersembunyi di sini selama beberapa waktu, dia harus mempertimbangkan untuk memanfaatkan barang-barang di gubuk ini semaksimal mungkin.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lelah, lalu beralih menuju pintu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. Ia menatap langit yang sudah menggelap. Bulan menggantung di langit, nyaris purnama. Cahayanya terhalangi oleh rimbunan pohon-pohon di hutan ini yang mulai meranggas.

Perut Naruto berbunyi, walaupun Naruto sendiri masih belum bangun. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lalu teringat kalau seharian ini perut mereka berdua masih belum terisi apa-apa. Mungkin dia harus mencari sesuatu untuk mengembalikan lagi tenaga yang hilang. Apalagi kondisi Naruto yang sedang seperti ini.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, kita harus segera mencari Naruto!" kata Sakura, berjalan cepat berusaha mengimbangi langkah sang Hokage yang terburu-buru.

Si Godaime Hokage tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke sepanjang lorong dengan Shizune yang mengekor di belakangnya. Malam baru saja tiba, dan kesibukan masih berlangsung di gedung Hokage ini.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura berusaha menemui Tsunade. Semenjak hilangnya Naruto dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, perasaan Sakura menjadi kalau-balau. Naruto mudah sekali menerobos keluar dari desa karena chakranya yang tidak terbaca sehingga membuat ninja pelacak kesulitan menyadari keberadaannya.

Tsunade diam saja saat ditanyai perkara kepergian Naruto. Memang benar di pagi harinya mereka semua kelimpungan mencari bocah pirang itu. Namun begitu mereka menemukan surat peninggalan Naruto di rumahnya, Tsunade jadi bungkam. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi, Iruka, bahkan Kapten Yamato. Sakura berkali-kali mengusulkan untuk membentuk tim guna mencari Naruto, tapi sang Hokage tetap tidak mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura memanggil lagi, merasa putus asa.

"Sakura," Shizune menghentikannya, memaksa Sakura berhenti di tengah lorong. "Tsunade-sama sedang ada urusan. Lain kali saja kalau kau mau membicarakan sesuatu."

Tsunade masih berjalan menjauh.

Sakura terlihat putus asa. "Tapi, Tsunade-sama! Anda tidak bisa memutuskan seperti itu! Naruto sedang… sedang…" Ia tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

Tsunade berhenti, berpikir, lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan lambat mendekati Sakura kembali. Ekspresi wajahnya tegang dan sendu.

"Sakura," ucap Tsunade, "aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi saat ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan."

"Tapi—"

"Naruto sendiri yang memintanya. Kau baca suratnya sendiri, kan? Itu adalah keinginan Naruto. Dia yang meminta agar dibiarkan mencari Uchiha Sasuke sendirian, bahkan meminta kita untuk tidak mencarinya."

"Tapi kondisinya sekarang sedang tidak bagus… Dia masih perlu dirawat… obat-obatannya masih belum habis…"

"Dia sudah membawa serta beberapa bungkus obat bunga salamander bersamanya. Setidaknya akan bertahan hingga beberapa minggu ke depan."

Sakura terdiam, menggigit bibirnya dengan sikap gamang. "Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kalau obatnya habis? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia tidak bisa lagi mengonsumsi obat-obatannya?"

"Itu—" Tsunade berusaha menjawab, tapi diinterupsi kembali oleh Sakura.

"Aku tahu Naruto masih perlu penanganan serius. Dia tidak bisa dibiarkan berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri… Tsunade-sama, kumohon, biarkan aku dan yang lainnya mencari Naruto! Tanpa persetujuan dari Anda, kami tidak bisa sembarangan keluar dari desa!"

Tsunade menggeleng kuat. "Sakura. Aku ini memang seorang Hokage, tapi aku juga seorang ninja medis. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengobati dan menyembuhkan setiap pasien yang ada di sini, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa mengesampingkan permintaan mereka," Tsunade memberitahunya.

"Tapi kalau dia tidak bisa dirawat di rumah sakit…"

Tsunade mengembuskan napas. "Kita sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, Sakura. Pengobatan biasa sudah tidak lagi berdampak apa-apa buatnya, termasuk penanganan di rumah sakit. Untuk sekarang ini yang bisa menolongnya adalah obat bunga salamander. Selama dia punya obat itu, dia hanya butuh istirahat sampai kondisinya kembali stabil."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, masih menolak untuk setuju. "Tapi… kalau Naruto berada di bawah penanganan khusus Anda, dia pasti akan—"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, Sakura," potong Tsunade dengan kening berkerut sedih, "tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kumampu, tapi tetaplah tidak cukup. Penyakit Naruto terlalu mematikan untuk bisa disembuhkan secara total. Dan kau sudah tahu sendiri kalau obat bunga salamander itu sejatinya tidak bisa mengobati penyakit Naruto, tapi hanya untuk memperpanjang usianya…"

Kelopak mata Sakura bergetar. Matanya memanas, serasa ingin menangis lagi.

Sakura berkata lirih. "Kenapa kalian semua mengatakan hal yang sama…? Kakashi-sensei… Iruka-sensei… Kapten Yamato … dan sekarang Anda…"

Tsunade tidak bisa menjawab. Memang berat dia harus memutuskan ini, tapi memang, seperti yang dia katakan, dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Tsunade sudah mengerahkan segala yang dia mampu untuk menyembuhkan Naruto meskipun kesembuhan total masih begitu mustahil untuk diraih. Menghilangnya Naruto dari desa memang mengguncangnya, tapi surat permintaan Naruto juga tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Tsunade takut kalau permintaan itu adalah yang terakhir dari Naruto, dan Tsunade akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau tidak mengabulkannya demi anak itu. Maka dari itu, dengan berat hati dia membiarkan Naruto pergi.

Namun tetap ada rencana tersusun di belakang kepalanya. Rencana cadangan kalau-kalau yang satu ini gagal terlaksanakan. Meskipun kemungkinannya masih sangat kecil, dia tidak akan putus harapan.

"Apa…" Suara yang baru datang, berasal dari ujung lain lorong.

Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu membeku.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura mengerut sedih, "Gaara…"

"Kazekage…" Tsunade menggumam.

Gaara berdiri kaku di ujung lorong bersama Temari dan Kankurou yang membayang di belakangnya. Ekspresinya mengeras, bercampur terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanyanya tegang.

.

.

Sebenarnya inilah urusan mendadak Tsunade—menemui Kazekage yang akhirnya bisa berkunjung ke Konoha. Namun, Sakura yang sedang putus asa menghentikan Tsunade di tengah jalan sehingga membuat Gaara (yang awalnya sudah menunggu di ruang pertemuan) harus keluar untuk mengecek… dan akhirnya malah mengetahui semua. Tsunade segera menyuruh Sakura pulang dan mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk kembali ke ruang pertemuan bersama-sama. Gaara mengikutinya dengan wajah tegang.

"Hokage, tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku. Apa maksudnya dengan perkataan Sakura tadi? Naruto pergi dari desa?" Gaara segera mencecar Tsunade dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan segera setelah mereka semua duduk di ruang pertemuan. Tsunade berada di hadapannya, hanya ditemani Shizune yang sama tegangnya.

Tsunade mengangguk khidmat. "Seperti yang sudah kaudengar, Kazekage, Naruto memang pergi dari desa. Ini sudah hari yang keempat semenjak dia pergi."

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa dia dibiarkan begitu saja? Bukankah Anda bilang sendiri kalau dia sedang sakit parah?"

"Aku khawatir kalau itu memang keputusannya sendiri, Kazekage. Sebelum pergi, dia meninggalkan surat di rumahnya." Tsunade berhenti, lalu berbalik menatap Shizune. "Shizune, kau bawa benda itu?"

"Ya, Tsunade-sama," jawab Shizune, mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam saku pakaian miliknya. Kemudian dia menyerahkan benda itu ke sang Hokage.

Tsunade meraba kertas itu, merasakan teksturnya di bawah jemarinya. "Surat ini berisi permintaan dari Naruto," ujarnya. "Sebuah permintaan dari seorang pasien yang sakit parah, tentu saja tidak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja."

Wanita itu mengulurkan kertas surat itu, yang langsung diterima oleh sang Kazekage sendiri.

Gaara membaca surat itu sungguh-sungguh, mencermati tulisan tangan Naruto yang sedikit berantakan tapi memiliki arti yang dalam. Selesai membaca, dia meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja. Kerutan gusar di keningnya semakin dalam.

"Ini tindakan gegabah," kata Gaara. "Membiarkan seorang berpenyakitan seperti Naruto berkeliaran keluar dari desa, dengan kondisi seperti itu, dan tidak ada yang mengawasi… Apa Anda mengerti resikonya, Hokage?"

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku mengerti benar apa resikonya…" ujarnya lambat.

Gaara terlihat tidak bisa diyakinkan. "Aku meragukan perkataan Anda, Hokage. Apa Anda sudah mempertimbangkan seandainya kondisi Naruto tiba-tiba _drop_?"

"Dia sudah membawa obat-obatannya dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Selama dia punya obat itu dan mengonsumsinya secara benar dan rutin, kemungkinan terburuknya bisa dihindari," Tsunade ragu-ragu, "setidaknya sampai rentang waktu tertentu."

" _Sampai rentang waktu tertentu_ ," Gaara mengutip ucapan Tsunade, tidak senang. "Hokage, Anda sendiri tidak yakin mengatakannya. Apa Anda sungguh bisa menjamin keadaan Naruto?"

Tsunade mengembuskan napas. "Ada banyak sekali kemungkinan, tentu saja aku tidak bisa seratus persen menjaminnya," sangkal Tsunade. "Aku sudah menyusun rencana untuk ke depannya. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Kazekage."

"Rencana? Maksud Anda mengirim ninja untuk mencarinya?"

"Tidak… Belum. Masih belum saatnya…"

"Apa maksud Anda belum saatnya? Anda bilang sendiri Naruto hanya punya rentang waktu tertentu…," Gaara mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan, lalu satu pemikiran langsung terbentuk di kepalanya. "Kalian bermaksud mencari kandidat Jinchuuriki Kyuubi selanjutnya."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Gaara mengingat satu bagian dalam surat Naruto yang meminta untuk dicarikan wadah Jinchuuriki untuk Kyuubi yang selanjutnya. Naruto tidak ingin membuat Kyuubi ikut mati bersamanya. Tapi bukankah itu… sama seperti… keluar dari kandang singa tapi masuk ke mulut buaya? Memang benar Naruto tidak akan mati karena penyakitnya, tapi dia tetap akan mati kalau Kyuubi terlepas dari tubuhnya, kan?!

"Tidak!" Tsunade langsung menyangkal. "Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar! Kazekage, ini urusan internal desa Konoha. Tentang Kyuubi dan Jinchuuriki, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan desa Suna. Tapi percayalah, aku punya rencana. Aku juga sama, aku tidak ingin Naruto mati! Aku akan membentuk tim khusus untuk mencari Naruto, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Ada banyak persiapan yang harus dilakukan, tidak bisa serta-merta selesai."

Gaara terdiam, mencerna ucapan Hokage. Rencana, huh…? Kalau memang benar apa kata Tsunade bahwa persiapannya butuh waktu, berarti rencana yang dipersiapkan tidaklah sembarangan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," Gaara akhirnya menimpali. "Kalau memang Konoha butuh waktu untuk persiapan, aku tidak bisa ikut campur. Tapi," Gaara menatap lekat, "aku sendiri yang akan mencari Naruto."

"Kazekage!" Tsunade berseru.

Gaara bangkit berdiri. "Temari, Kankurou, kita kembali ke Suna." Dia harus segera bersiap.

Kedua saudaranya itu tampak kebingungan hendak berbuat apa, tapi tetap mengabulkan permintaan Kage mereka. Ketiganya melangkah keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu.

"Kazekage! Jangan gegabah!" Tsunade berteriak, tapi Gaara mengabaikannya.

Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Gaara mengatasnamakan desa Suna untuk mencari Naruto.

.

.

Naruto bangun dalam posisi yang tidak biasa. Tubuhnya bertelungkup di atas dipan keras dan kasar, sulit digerakkan. Ada jubah hitam yang melingkupi tubuhnya seperti selimut. Tebal, meskipun tidak bisa mengusir dingin sepenuhnya. Saat ia berusaha bangkit, sengatan rasa sakit membuat ingatan peristiwa yang lalu menyerbu kepalanya. Soal pencariannya, bertemu orang-orang asing, disekap, Sasuke menyelamatkannya, melarikan diri bersama…

Naruto terkesiap, menyadari sampai di mana dia mencerna ingatannya.

Ia memaksa bangun, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya. Pasti karena luka _kunai_ itu. Tidak disangka rasa sakitnya terasa sampai sekarang. Cukup parah juga ternyata.

Naruto menatap sekeliling, menyadari dirinya tengah berada di dalam bangunan sempit dan reyot. Di ujung ruangan ada satu dian tua yang menyala dengan api kecil, cukup untuk penerangan darurat di tempat seperti ini. Pintu depan separuh terbuka tapi hanya menampilkan pemandangan hitam yang pekat. Hari sudah malam.

Ia tidak ingat dibawa ke tempat ini. Bahkan ia tidak ingat separuh dari perjalanan mereka melarikan diri. Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak di tengah perjalanan. Yang terakhir ia lihat hanyalah warna kuning kecokelatan daun-daun _maple_ yang meranggas, dan juga langit yang tertutup awan… Jadi di mana ini sebenarnya?

Dan yang paling penting, di mana Sasuke sekarang?

Seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan kebingungan Naruto di dalam hatinya, ada suara langkah kaki di luar, ringan dan berirama, beradu dengan keringnya daun-daun kuning yang berserakan di tanah hutan.

Lalu wajah Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu.

Naruto mengembuskan napas lega.

Sasuke berjalan lambat mendekat. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di ujung dipan. Dua ekor ikan yang barusan dibakar ada di tangannya. Naruto meraba perutnya. Terasa perih. Ia kelaparan.

"Ini makanlah," Sasuke menyerahkan seekor ikan bakar ke Naruto, yang langsung disambut antusias oleh pemuda pirang itu. "Tidak ada piring bersih di sini, jadi makan saja seadanya."

Naruto makan dengan lahap. Perutnya benar-benar kosong seharian ini. Ikan yang dibawa Sasuke tidaklah seberapa besar. Hanya dibakar sekenanya tanpa bumbu penyedap apa pun, tapi tetap terasa enak buat Naruto yang memang sedang kelaparan. Pasti Sasuke menggunakan teknik apinya untuk membakar ikan ini. Eh tapi tunggu, bagaimana bisa dia berburu ikan malam-malam begini?!

Melihat Naruto menghabiskan ikannya dengan cepat, Sasuke menyodorkan ikan satu lagi. Naruto menerimanya, tapi ragu-ragu.

"Ini bagianmu kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah makan bagianku tadi," bohongnya. "Sudah makan saja."

Naruto tidak menjawab lagi. Ia makan sambil terus dipandangi oleh Sasuke. Agak tidak nyaman juga, tapi dia berusaha tidak memikirkannya. Selesai makan, Sasuke menyodorkan wadah air minumnya ke Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu meneguk air itu dengan cepat. Dia dehidrasi.

Sasuke berkata, "Berikan aku wadah minummu. Aku akan mencari air lagi."

Naruto menurut tanpa berkomentar, merogoh saku bajunya untuk mengambil wadah air minum yang sudah kosong. Ia menyerahkan benda itu sambil memandang Sasuke kebingungan.

Sasuke berlalu keluar sambil membawa tulang-tulang ikan yang terkumpul untuk dibuang.

Naruto terdiam, mempertajam pendengaran. Ia tidak mendengar suara gemericik air di sekitar sini. Pasti sumber airnya cukup jauh sehingga butuh waktu untuk mencapai sana. Naruto memandangi wadah minum milik Sasuke di tangannya. Masih tersisa seperempat wadah. Matanya berkilat ke arah tasnya yang menggantung di seberang ruangan. Ia ingat harus segera meminum obatnya.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan punggungnya sakit, tapi Naruto harus memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Setidaknya dua langkah lebar hingga tangannya bisa menjangkau tasnya. Badannya terhuyung-huyung, limbung. Kepalanya serasa berputar akibat tak sadarkan diri cukup lama. Namun tas berhasil berada di tangan. Resleting masih tertutup rapat. Naruto berdoa dalam hati, berharap Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh isi di dalamnya.

Ia membuka resleting tasnya, menarik keluar obat-obatannya, mengambil empat butir yang berwarna biru, lalu mengembalikan tasnya ke posisi semula. Saat kembali ke dipan, tubuhnya serasa ingin ambruk. Punggungnya benar-benar sakit.

Empat butir obat ia telan, dibilas dengan air minum yang masih tersisa. Selanjutnya, ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai rasa kantuk kembali datang, sekalipun Naruto sudah tidur nyaris seharian ini.

Sasuke kembali beberapa menit kemudian, membawa wadah air minum yang sudah terisi penuh. Naruto berkedip lambat, matanya terasa berat.

Sasuke duduk di atas tanah dengan punggung bersandar di dipan reyot itu. Ia memandang Naruto dari sudut matanya.

"Bagaimana punggungmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih sedikit sakit. Padahal hanya terkena satu kunai, tapi masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang."

"Itu karena kunainya beracun."

"Beracun?!"

"Hm. Aku sudah membuat penawarnya dengan bahan daun _elm_ , tapi sepertinya butuh waktu sampai lukanya benar-benar sembuh."

 _Racun lagi_ , batin Naruto. "Apa kita sudah lepas dari mereka?"

"Untuk sementara ini iya," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin sampai seterusnya."

"Sebenarnya ini di mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas kita sudah tidak berada di Kusagakure lagi. Mungkin ini di hutan desa kecil yang bukan bagian dari lima negara besar." Ia memandang Naruto. "Jangan tidur telentang seperti itu. Itu hanya akan menghambat penyembuhan luka di punggungmu. Menelungkuplah."

Naruto menurut tanpa banyak bicara.

Kemudian senyap. Naruto tidak bisa melihat Sasuke dengan posisi seperti ini sehingga mulai bertanya-tanya apa pemuda itu sudah tertidur. Tapi napasnya yang pendek-pendek tak teratur menandakan bahwa Sasuke masih terjaga.

 _Well_ , mungkin ini pertanyaan yang berbahaya, tapi Naruto benar-benar penasaran.

"Mereka itu sebenarnya siapa? Apa masalahmu dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam sebentar. "Mereka itu ninja-ninja bayaran dari desa tersembunyi yang jauh dari sini. Mereka dibayar oleh seorang petinggi desa yang haus kekuatan untuk membawaku ke desanya dan mengambil mataku."

"Jadi itulah kenapa mereka membicarakan _sharingan_ -mu terus-menerus?"

"Ya. Mereka sudah memburuku sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak kaulawan saja? Bukankah kau cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan mereka?"

"Sudah kulakukan, tapi mereka tidak ada habisnya," jawab Sasuke. "Aku baru saja menghadapi pertarungan besar yang membuat kekuatan mataku melemah, jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuhku hingga waktu tertentu."

Itulah kenapa Sasuke berusaha menghindar untuk menghimpun kekuatan. Itulah kenapa dia langsung terlihat kelelahan setelah hanya menggunakan Amaterasu satu kali. Sasuke sudah memperhitungkan semuanya seorang diri.

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke terlihat ragu-ragu. "Aku akan terus menjaga jarak dari mereka sambil menunggu mataku pulih. Setelah itu, aku akan ke desa mereka dan menghabisi petinggi desa itu. Dengan begitu aku akan terbebas dari mereka sampai seterusnya."

Sebenarnya Sasuke meragukan keputusannya untuk memberitahu Naruto rencananya ini, tapi Naruto berada di keadaan yang sama dengannya. Dia sudah menyeret Naruto ke dalam permasalahannya hingga membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Naruto berhak tahu semua ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. "Kalau kau kembali, mereka akan mengikutimu ke Konoha karena mengira aku ada bersamamu. Kemudian bisa saja mereka melakukan serangan besar ke desa itu."

Karena musuh masih belum menunjukkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Serangan-serangan kecil yang Sasuke alami tidak bisa dijadikan patokan seberapa besar kekuatan musuh. Sasuke hanya tahu bahwa ambisi mereka kelewat besar untuk mengambil mata _sharingan_ -nya. Terlebih lagi Sasuke adalah yang terakhir dari klan Uchiha.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menyerang Konoha," ujar Naruto.

"Kalau itu memang maumu, kau tidak bisa lagi kembali ke sana."

Ini jauh lebih buruk dari bayangan Naruto.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melibatkanmu dalam permasalahan ini. Tapi karena kau sudah terlanjur terlibat dan dikenali oleh musuh, kau harus tetap bersamaku," ia berhenti sebentar. "Tentu saja kau bisa menolak dan melarikan diri sendirian kalau kau mau, tapi kupikir itu bukan pilihan terbaik."

"Karena aku tidak tahu mereka seperti apa sedangkan kau sudah bertarung dengan mereka berkali-kali," Naruto menimpali, berusaha menghubungkan titik-titik permasalahannya.

"Ya. Dan aku sudah mulai mengenali pola penyerangan mereka."

"Dan kalau aku pergi sendirian, aku tidak akan tahu kalau mereka menyerangku, begitu?"

"Kau ternyata lebih pintar dari yang kuduga," kata Sasuke agak terkejut. "Ya. Kau benar. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau dan aku bergerak bersama. Kita sudah menghilangkan jejak dari mereka, dan mereka tidak akan bisa menemukan kita dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku berencana untuk tetap berada di hutan ini sampai musim gugur benar-benar berakhir. Iklim akan menjadi sangat dingin, jadi mungkin aku akan sesekali ke pusat desa untuk membeli kebutuhan mendasar. Saat musim dingin datang, kita akan bergerak ke desa, mencari penginapan, berpindah-pindah seperlunya, tanpa menurunkan penjagaan dari mereka."

Naruto mencerna perkataan dan rencana yang diutarakan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke telah memikirkan semuanya masak-masak.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan kalau aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Naruto di sini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik dari ini," jawab Sasuke.

Saat Naruto ingin menjawab lagi, ia menguap. Rasa kantuk datang dalam gelombang yang kuat, membuat matanya terasa kian berat dan memejam. Sasuke menyadari itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Naruto. Tidak ada gunanya berdiskusi kalau kau menahan kantuk seperti itu," kata Sasuke. "Aku yang akan berjaga malam ini."

Naruto mengangguk lemah, membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasai dirinya. Namun samar-samar, dia bisa merasakan seseorang menyampirkan jubah hitam semakin erat ke tubuhnya, menjadikannya sebagai selimut.

Besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou kembali ke Suna dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka sampai keesokan harinya, disambut oleh petinggi desa yang terkejut melihat Gaara yang kembali lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan. Rapat kecil darurat langsung diadakan, dihadiri oleh beberapa petinggi desa dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sang Kazekage memberitahukan permasalahan yang ada, dan memutuskan untuk membentuk tim khusus untuk mencari sahabatnya, Naruto.

Esok hari dia akan berangkat menuju ke luar desa bersama timnya. Tim yang hanya terdiri dari empat orang termasuk Gaara sendiri, dengan dua orang Jounin pelacak dan satu Anbu yang ia percaya. Semua urusan di Sunagakure akan ia serahkan sementara ke saudara-saudaranya, Temari dan Kankurou, serta para petinggi lain yang berwenang. Ia akan membatasi waktu misi ini. Misi ini harus selesai dalam waktu maksimal dua minggu. Gaara bagaimanapun adalah seorang Kazekage yang bertanggung jawab atas desa. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan urusan desanya terlalu lama.

Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang berharga, jadi dia akan membawanya kembali dan menyuruhnya untuk diam di rumah sakit sampai sembuh. Gaara sebenarnya merasa marah pada Hokage, kenapa hanya membiarkan Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa tindakan cepat. Namun Gaara tetap saja tidak bisa mengkritisi sikap Hokage itu karena ia tidak tahu rencana macam apa yang sedang Tsunade persiapkan.

Maka Gaara hanya perlu bergerak sendiri. Dia hanya perlu menemukan Naruto, kan? Kalaupun dia nanti bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia tidak akan peduli. Naruto tidak akan aman berada berdekatan dengan pelarian Konoha itu. Sasuke sudah berkontak dengan Akatsuki, organisasi berbahaya yang sudah merenggut Ichibi dari dalam tubuhnya, maka Naruto tidak boleh bertemu Sasuke sama sekali kalau tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuubi. Dia harus menyelamatkan Naruto apa pun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note:**

 **Setelah chapter sebelumnya kayak gitu, chapter ini jadi berasa antiklimaks yah haha :'**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Kritik/saran?**


End file.
